Slapshot
by prettykittyartist
Summary: He comes in for the stale coffee and the girl behind the counter. She lives for the moments he walks though her doors. Can she snag herself a star? Can he handle being caught? HOCKEYWARD EXB OOC *Lemons*Fictionista workshop witfits April 2013...
1. Joke

**Disclaimer: All copyright, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Warning… not beta'd. All mistakes are mine.**

**April Witfit…**

**Prompt: Joke**

* * *

"Rosalie, I think I'm gonna take off early."

I looked over at my boss, expecting the usual look of annoyance, but was surprised by her smile. "Go ahead, kid. Take off. You've been gone all day as it is. It's slow, it's no problem."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She propped herself up on the counter and drummed her fingers on the tile. "Every time tall, dark and handsome comes in, your brain goes kaput and you're in la-la land for the rest of the day. It's cool, I get it."

I giggled. "Am I seriously that obvious?"

"You seriously are. If I weren't all washed up and married, I might get all the giddies when he walked in, too, but I am, so…"

I unwrapped my apron and wadded it up in a ball. "It's not like I have a chance—I mean, I'm so not his type, and he's definitely not my usual type, but… gah! He is just so pretty!"

She rolled her eyes and hopped down. "Shoo with you. I have work to do. See you bright and early."

I usually volunteered at the animal shelter on Mondays, but I wasn't in the mood for some reason. Usually being around all that furry cuteness made me feel alive and happy, but I had an uncharacteristically shitty attitude, so I decided to just board myself up in the house and mope.

If I wanted to admit it, which I didn't, I was really wigged out about that guy. Edward. Sadly, the only reason I knew his name was because I had to ask for it when I took his order. I'd never had a problem talking to guys before—ever, but when it came to him, I was all twisted up and tongue-tied. I blamed his blasted smile for my stupidity around him. It just captivated me and put me into this twister of emotions I couldn't even label. It was infectious, and I was definitely addicted to it, and him.

Rosalie liked to rib me about him, and it didn't bother me most of the time. It was better than her ribbing me about my slew of fans that would come in and ask me out all the time. Some of them were cute, all of them were sweet, but none of them were him. Had he not come in on my first day of work and ruined me for other men, they may have had a chance.

But… there was no chance in hell. He'd robbed me of any interest in the opposite sex. I hadn't gone on a date in… nine months, and sex… we hadn't been friends in almost a year. Self love with his name whispered into a dark room as I came alone was about as frisky as things got. Pathetic, but true. Saddest part was that it was more satisfying than actual sex had been in the past. Imagining his face, those eyes and his God damn smile left me breathless and aroused.

I laughed at myself as I grabbed my half-eaten carton of ice-cream from the freezer. If he had any idea about the things that went on in my perverted mind… holy hell! He'd probably run as fast as he could to register a restraining order on my crazy ass. I mean, it was depraved. Sick. I was insane in the head for the guy, and the only thing I'd ever said to him involved coffee orders and have a nice day.

"Your life is officially the lamest thing ever."

Talking to myself had become the norm, too. After my stray cat got sick of my weird conversations and ran away, it was all me, myself and I alone with our obsession with Edward Cullen.

I was embarrassed to admit that I'd Googled him after overhearing my co-worker say that he was a hockey player. It was a sad day at the Swan house when I pulled up page after page about him. He was a star, and not just a great player for the area, he was like… legit, big time sports star. The thing about it was… he didn't act like it. He didn't carry himself like some cocky jock or anything, so it definitely surprised me when I found out.

Sports were nowhere on my radar. No-where. I knew hockey was played with a stick and a puck, and that was about the extent of my knowledge of hockey. Same went for baseball and football. Ball, bat, foot, ball. I didn't get it, gave up trying to figure it out when I was ten years old and my dad tried to force me to watch it on TV, and I never looked back.

That said, I found myself spending a lot of time wondering about Edward and what he did. What made him choose to be a hockey player? Was it is childhood dream, his passion? Did he live, breathe hockey, or was it a way to pay the bills and stay out of the rat race? Some days I made myself crazy wondering about him and what he thought about and did. I was like that. I'd always thought too much, read too much into everything. Anything I saw or heard I had to tear apart and figure out. I was too curious for my own good. My dad called me a dreamer. Everyone else thought I was a weirdo.

"He probably thinks I'm a weirdo, too," I muttered into the empty room.

I popped my spoon in my mouth and savored the creamy sweetness. Things seriously had to change. My life had become this huge joke. To say I felt pathetic was a serious understatement.

He hadn't come in for weeks, and I had started losing hope of ever seeing him again. I mean, sure, if I wanted to, there were plenty of ways of stalking him, but I wasn't that far gone. No, I lived for my brief moments at work, until they stopped. Then, he walked in that morning, all scrubbed down and pretty, smelling like spicy soap and wearing that damn v-neck t-shirt that I loved-the one so worn it had holes, his sunglasses tucked into the collar, giving me a peek at the hair on his chest, and the jeans that snuggled up around his ass like a prayer.

His smile, though. It made every part of my body quiver, and when I say every part, I mean, _every_ part.

Each day he'd walk in, share his pretty smile and then walk out the door with his black coffee, lemon muffin, and my heart.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**There won't be an update schedule on this. I'm going to strive to update at least three times a week, but that's not a promise. This is just mostly a way to break my writer's block and because I told my sista I would write this Hockeyfucker for her. **

**XO**

**J'me**


	2. Charity

Disclaimer: All copyright, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**AN: Thank you for coming back! Like I said, I'm writing from the hip here, so I hope you all have some fun! Lots of Hockeyward lovers! That makes me extremely happy! I'm a huge hockey fan, and I've wanted to write one for a long time!**

**Prompt: Charity**

* * *

I glared at Rose as she snapped her fingers in my face. "What?"

"You're more dopey than ever. What's the deal?"

The deal? It was hardly a deal. It was a monumental breakdown waiting to happen. My man had been absent way too often for my liking and I was starting to get really tense. Like, infuriated was more like it.

"You know what? I'm over this job. The only reason I don't quit is because I get to see him and where the fuck is he? Cheating on me at some other coffee joint? He's probably over there at Starbucks. I should slash his tires."

Rosalie's laughter was so loud several patrons looked over at us like we were crazy. "You're a psycho. You know this, right?"

I shrugged. "I've been called worse."

"Girl, he's in season. You're so in love with the guy, but you know nothing about what he does for a living. Maybe you need to step up your game."

"Pft."

I grabbed one of the rags and started scrubbing the already clean counter. I was frustrated and Lord help my mentally insane ass, I missed him.

"I hate sports. I turn it on and fall asleep within ten minutes. It's like watching the news. Bore. Bore. Boring."

She clucked her tongue and shook her head. "Listen, girl. You don't know what you're missing. I am obligated to sit and watch it with Emmett, but let me tell you, hockey is hot, and that boy of yours is a maniac. I get all… flustered watching him fight. He's really good."

Clenching my teeth, I scrubbed harder, trying to ignore her. "Like I can't imagine how hot he looks in those uniforms. Trust me—I've imagined it. Mostly I imagine what he looks like underneath that uniform, if you know what I'm sayin'."

She reached over, grabbing my rag and spinning me around to face her. "What happens if you never talk to him? What if you just let him slip away? Can you live with that? Be the brave girl I know, and ask him out or something. What could it hurt?"

I sputtered and laughed out loud. "Oh, let's see. I'll look like a giant loser, for one. If he was even remotely interested, he would've asked me out already, and he hasn't."

She smirked. "He smiles at you."

I rolled my eyes at her and tried to escape. I was so not going into that conversation. "He's polite. His mama raised a good boy. He's probably smiling at Bambi, or Becky, or Bubbles over at Starfucks right now. He's a smiler. It has little to nothing to do with me, Rosalie."

She snapped the rag, spanking me in the ass and making me yelp. "If I hadn't asked Emmett on a date, he'd still be living in the basement apartment at his mother's house and spending his Friday nights at the bar on the corner. Trust me—men are not as brave as we are. You have to be assertive. I have a good feeling."

Well, that I had to laugh at. "You had a 'good feeling' about me working here, too, if I remember correctly, and I'm a shitty employee. I can't brew coffee, I'm late every day and my attitude is deplorable. I have no respect for your 'feelings'. No offense."

"Whatever, all I'm saying is that I know things, and you're a stubborn little shit. Be an idiot, I don't care. Your little wig-outs keep me entertained, and you're right. You're a shitty employee. Now, get to work before I fire you and throw you in the streets. Move!"

I wanted to laugh at Rosalie's antics. She loved getting all maternal on me, but she was all bark. She loved me way too much to fire me, or throw me on the streets. Yes, boss and landlord. I was walking a very tight line, but I also knew she was all full of fluff and rainbows inside.

"Maybe he likes charity cases just like you do, ya old fool!"

"Fuck off, Isabella! Restock the damn cups and shut the fuck up!"

A crotchety old lady sitting near the counter looked up, aghast before picking up her stuff and leaving. I didn't give her a second thought. It wasn't the first time Rosalie drove a customer out with her outbursts. She had a mouth like a trucker, but a heart like an angel.

I looked over at my co-worker, Angela and wondered how she could be so happy all the time. She was sweet—almost too sweet.

"Angela," I called to her. "I'm going back to the store room to grab more cups. Can you cover up here?"

She smiled and agreed, of course, so I found my way into the back to hide out for a while. I only had an hour to go and then I could go home and mope and feel sorry for myself like a normal person. If I could avoid public contact until then, I was golden.

I pulled out the cups and stripped them out of the plastic wrappers. Plopping down on the little stool, I dropped my head down and sighed. I needed to get a grip, but he just consumed me. It wasn't healthy, and Rosalie was right in a way. Who was I kidding? I had to shit or get off the pot.

"Bella," Rosalie shrieked, barging in the room like she owned the place. Which she did.

"I'm getting the cups! I was just taking a quick break."

She shook her head, looked over her should and quickly slammed the door behind her. "No, he's here! Here's your chance!"

I scrambled off the stool, straightened out my shirt and tightened the pony tail I had in my hair. "Holy shit! How do I look? I mean, am I dirty? Does my hair look okay?"

She laughed. "You look like hell, but who cares! He's here, and it's your chance!"

My hands began to shake and I swear my knees were buckling. "I'm not ready!"

She pointed at the door. "Go. Right now, go out there. Be your charming self, put on a smile and ask that man out on a date. This is twenty-thirteen. Ask that man out."

I took a shuddered breath, squared my shoulders, and took a peek out the door. The sight that met me out there just about knocked me on my ass. I pulled the door shut, turned to face Rosalie and shook my head.

"What the hell? What happened to him?"

Her brow wrinkled with confusion. "What are you talking about? You're stalling! Go on!"

I shook my head again. "His face! What. Is. That. On. His. Face?"

"Oh, yeah, he grew a beard. I think it's kind of hot."

I threw my hands in the air and a hysterical sound flew out of my mouth. "He looks like a freaking… hobo! Where is my smile! I can't see my smile under all that fur! How could he do this to me?"

"Calm down. You're being overdramatic as usual. He grew some facial hair. I hardly think he's trying to ruin your life, Bella. I think you need help."

I scowled at her. "I know! I've been trying to tell you, Rosalie. This isn't normal. I'm obsessed with him."

Her eyes got soft, and I knew she was about to hug me. "Bella, I only want the best for you. You have to stop putting yourself through this. I think most of your problem is that you're just insecure, and it's just dumb. You're a beautiful girl. You're fun, smart, kind… I think you need to either ask him out, or just… get over it!"

Easy for her to say.

I took another peek at him through the door because I was a chicken. I wasn't crazy about the new look, but of course he still looked fantastic. Angela had stepped up to the plate and was taking his order, and just as he always did with me, he smiled and thanked her, throwing a wink as he walked out the door.

My heart sank. It was just as I thought. He was sweet through and through. He'd never been flirting with me, he was just a flirt.

"He's flirting with Angela. Maybe she should ask him out."

Rosalie snorted. "I think I'll pass him a note with your phone number on it next time he comes in without you knowing. We might as well leave it to him since you have no balls."

"You wouldn't," I snapped, looking over my shoulder.

She crossed her arms. "Oh, but I would. You need to get laid, and you want him. I want you to be happy, and I'm just trying to help."

I watched him walk out the door—his coffee in one hand and the little brown bag with his muffin in the other. The chime over the door rang, and once he disappeared, I finally let myself breathe.

Yes, I was obsessed with him, but it was more the unknown than anything. He was gorgeous, but he also seemed so nice. I wanted to sit and have a conversation with him. I wanted to know what made him love those muffins so much. I just wanted to know… stuff.

"Okay," I said. "Tomorrow. If he comes in tomorrow, I'll ask him out."

"Even if he still has a beard," Rosalie asked, looking smugger than she needed to.

"Yes. Beard and all."

"That's my girl."

I opened the door once the coast was clear and grabbed my purse from underneath the counter. "Well, I'm leaving early. I have a four-pack of wine coolers to drink, and a plot to plan. I'll see you guys in the morning."

Rosalie waved her fingers at me, standing in the doorway and smiling. "Have a good day, Bella Swan. Sleep well. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow!"

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading :D**

**Happy Saturday!**


	3. Curse

**Disclaimer: All copyright, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Thank you Erin for making me write hockeyfucker, and thank you Born for your eagle eye and kindness XO**

**Warning… not beta'd. All mistakes are mine.**

**Prompt: Curse**

* * *

"Hi, I'm Bella. Want to go out some time."

No matter how many ways I phrased it, it sounded like I was a desperate fangirl.

Everyone knew Edward Cullen, star hockey player for the Seattle Twilight. I wanted to know the guy that ordered black coffee and lemon muffins. I wanted to know the guy behind the breathtaking smile.

I was taking Rosalie's advice. I was going to talk to him the next time he came in—no matter what. It'd been a week since he'd been in, and I could hardly stand it. I'd spent that time doing my homework on him. Yes, I started watching hockey with Emmett. I'd sat through three games and listened as he explained how it was played, and about that God forsaken beard.

Apparently, it was some superstitious thing having to do with playoffs. It didn't make me any happier about the way it covered up his face. Sure, he was hot in spite of that beard, but I just happened to really like his face.

It was a really slow day, which was good and bad. Good because if he showed up I wouldn't look like crap, but bad because I had way too much time to stand around and think about him.

And think about what I was going to say to him.

"I notice you like your coffee black, how'd you like some sugar with that coffee."

That made me snort. God… I was losing my ever loving mind. I was batshit crazy.

"I'm Bella! I stare at you every day. Is it weird that I'm obsessed with you?"

I smacked my forehead against the counter and groaned.

"It is a little weird."

I looked up slowly, and there he was. Smiling.

"I'd rather you use the first approach, though. The answer is yes. I'd love to."

My tongue swelled in my mouth, and I had the urge to bite down so it wouldn't disappear down my throat. That's what happened when you had a seizure, right? I was pretty sure I was having a seizure.

"What?"

He chuckled and it was just… beautiful. Just how I imagined it would be.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were talking to me, or about me… Jesus, this is awkward."

I blinked several times, trying to make sense of what was going on. I was mortified that he'd overheard me, and equally horrified that I'd obviously embarrassed him.

He nervously ran his hand through his thick beard and looked down at the counter, the tips of his ears pink and his cheeks red with blush. I felt like such an asshole-a complete and total idiot.

"I was!" I blurted out. "I mean, I was talking about you, I just didn't know you were standing there, and oh God… I'm going to go kill myself!"

I turned to run into the backroom, but fell back when I felt him tug on the strings of my apron.

"Hey, where are you going?"

I whimpered, biting my lip. I'd done and said some really stupid shit in my time, but this moment would go down in history of the stupidest of the stupid. He made me act and feel like a newborn deer, all gangly and awkward and it made me act like a lunatic.

"Please," I begged. "I'm serious. I'm so embarrassed right now. It's like I was cursed by Gypsies!"

"Can you turn around? Please?"

I did, slowly. I couldn't look up at him, though. I was just… _gah_. I was nervous.

"You're pretty adorable, Bella."

I looked up, shocked. Idiotic, yes. Adorable? No.

"How did you know my name?"

He smiled, wide and gorgeous, and leaned both hands on the counter so we were almost nose to nose. I held my breath, mesmerized.

"Can I tell you a secret, Bella?"

I nodded.

"First of all, you introduced yourself three times while you were standing there trying to figure out how to ask me out."

"Oh," I answered numbly. I was hoping for some magical confession of true unbridled love, but that was the obvious answer.

"Yeah, oh," he went on. "And by the way, I do like sugar in my coffee, but you always get my order wrong."

I ducked my head. Of course I did. I was too busy having mini orgasms to pay attention to his damn orders.

"You know what else, Bella?"

This time, I looked him straight in the eye, unable to avoid it any longer.

"What?"

"I noticed you, too. You know why I come to this coffee shop where the counter girl screws up my order every single time?"

"For the lemon muffins?" I asked.

"No. Not the muffins. I hate lemon. I throw them out when I get down the street."

I raised an eyebrow, confused. "Then why do you order them all the time?"

He raised his hand and pushed my bangs out of my face before stepping back. "I don't."

"So why come here?"

He chuckled again and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Well, it sure isn't for the watered down sugarless coffee or the stale muffins."

"I heard that!" Rosalie yelled from the back room. I should've known she was eavesdropping on me. The bitch.

"Is that your mom?" he asked.

I laughed, loudly. "Oh my God, I love you!"

As soon as the words flew out of my mouth, I was back to plotting my own death in the back of the shop. My hand flew up and covered my evil flapping lips, and my eyes bugged out of my head.

He raised an eyebrow and I could see the amusement in his eyes.

"I didn't mean it that way, I mean… well, it was funny because Rosalie's old, and I don't love you, I mean, I like you, or I will, probably, but I don't know you yet, and God… I'm rambling! I'm sorry!"

"So, what time do you get off, Bella."

_Well, that was a loaded question. _

"At two." I answered.

"Are you busy tonight?"

"So soon? Now?" I stuttered.

I pulled my bottom lip into my mouth and bit down. I really had to try and act like I wasn't in need of some sort of mental help. Surprised was an understatement, though. I hadn't expected him to ask _me_ out right there, for the same day. It took me forever to get up the nerve to ask him out. I wasn't sure I was ready to go out with him already. I needed time to prepare.

He looked at me expectantly, waiting for an answer. It was a make or break moment at that point. I was completely blown away by him, but I was also totally into him. I didn't want to make him think I wasn't interested just because he made me act like a dork.

So I smiled. One of those eyelash batty ones. A flirty one. "Actually, tonight is good. Great."

"Yeah?"

I nodded.

"Will seven work for you?"

Again, I nodded. Seven, six, five…_now._

"Can I get your number? I'll call you before I leave and get directions."

I couldn't stop smiling. I'd done it. I had a date with Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Thank you so much everyone for reading and for your sweet reviews!**

**OH, and BTW... I am so not a hockey expert. I am a fan, but that's about it. If you wish to share your wisdom, please do! If I screw up, help me correct it :D**

**Hope y'all liked your first glimpse at Edward!**

**See you soon!**


	4. Cycle

**Disclaimer: All copyright, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**AN: Thanks so much for reading and for your sweet reviews! I'm glad some of you are enjoying this!**

**Prompt: Cycle**

* * *

I couldn't put into words just how nervous I was about my date with Edward. Never in my life had I wanted something so badly. In some ways, I was afraid my expectations were out of control. I did that to myself sometimes—put these huge ideas in my head only to end up disappointed afterward.

Then I remembered our exchange in the shop.

He couldn't have been more charming, or gorgeous. He was genuine and seemed like he had a great sense of humor. Could I believe he'd actually noticed me before? Ah, hell no. I was shocked, but in a good way. I felt a little smug that I'd actually caught the attention of someone like him.

I wasn't one to put myself down. I was no Supermodel, but I wasn't a shmuck either. I had pretty eyes, great hair, straight teeth and clear skin. Sure, I was short and a little skinny, but I did have some boobs, and the boobs made up for my lack of ass… or so I'd been told. There was just something unbelievably spectacular about Edward, and I just felt pretty dull next to his shiny.

He obviously felt otherwise because the smile he gave me and the way he let his eyes wander… he was seeing plenty of shine on me. Again, me and my crazy perceptions.

Regardless, I wanted to look my best for our date. I wanted a second chance at a first impression with him. Usually, I didn't wig out so much about new people. I was a talker-I loved people, making new friends. He just made my mind and body work in totally different directions and it was maddening. I wasn't used to it and it sort of scared me. I had already fallen for the guy in my head, as crazy as it was.

I wondered where he'd take me, where he liked to go, and what he liked to do. Right off the bat it didn't seem like we had much in common, but I was holding out hope that there was more to him than hockey. There were so many questions swimming around in my head, and I just wanted answers

What I really, really hoped was that we'd do some... kissing. I'd had my eye on those lips for almost a year and I wanted a kiss badly. He had nice lips for a man-soft, but firm, and full, but not plump.

I was nearly out of my mind thinking about the kissing. My poor body was dying for some attention. Horny didn't cover it. I was desperate and not afraid to admit it.

After pulling out everything I owned, I sat on the edge of my bed and sighed.

"Just be Bella. He asked you to go out after seeing you in that stupid coffee uniform, he's not going to care what you're wearing."

I agreed with myself. Impressing him had way more to do with me than it did my clothing. Plus, in my experience, guys really had no idea what girls had on most of the time anyway. Most of the guys I dated were only concerned with getting me out of what I had on. Plus, he didn't seem that shallow. He usually dressed pretty casual—those damn torn t-shirts that gave me all the flutters especially.

I gave myself a nod, hopped up, grabbed one of my go-to outfits, and that was that. Cute, date-worthy, totally me. I was ready to go.

I bopped around the house while I waited for him to arrive like I had ants in my pants. The anticipation was killing me. When the doorbell rang, ten minutes to seven, my heart took off like a launched missile.

"Holy shit!"

I leaned my head against the door, and then looked out the peep-hole to get a good look at him before I let him in. There he was, handsome in a brown leather jacket, a t-shirt and jeans. I sighed a little, glad that I hadn't thrown on something stupid and inappropriate just to impress him. Just as I'd thought, he wasn't that way. The guy in the coffee shop was the guy on my doorstep and I was making him wait.

"Crap!"

"Bella," he said. "Are you going to open the door?"

"Oh, right. The door!" I said to myself.

I undid the chain and unlocked the locks before pulling the door open. Holding my breath, I looked up at him and could feel my eyeballs fill up with rainbows and hearts and stars. Ridiculous. The little glimpse through the peephole gave me chills, but the whole package blew me away. Even the beard was growing on me.

"I brought you flowers."

He smiled and pulled a bouquet out from behind his back, thrusting it toward me.

I let out a little giggle and nodded. "I see that. Thank you. So, this is like a real date?"

He scoffed. "As opposed to a fake one?"

Embarrassed, I lowered my eyes and took the flowers, bringing them to my nose and taking a big whiff. They were wildflowers-colorful and fragrant and my favorite kind.

"I wasn't sure what this was... I mean, I was in rare form earlier. I'm not usually so spastic, and I didn't know if you just felt obligated to say yes because you caught me talking to myself or if…"

He shoved both hands in his pockets and rocked on his heels. "I don't do anything I don't want to do, Bella. I've been trying to get up the nerve to ask you out for months. You beat me to it."

"Oh."

"So... are we doing this?"

I looked up, eyes wide and wild. Nodding, I grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. "I want to put these in water so they don't die. I kill everything, so I should at least give them a shot."

He laughed and stumbled in behind me and closed the door. I could feel him giving my place the once- over and I tried to concentrate on finding a damn vase in my messy kitchen.

My apartment was not what you'd call cute, or clean, or big. It wasn't... well, it was just a place to live. I'd lucked out with cheap rent thanks to Rosalie and Emmett, but it was kind of a hole. It worked for me, but I did have a lot of stuff. I liked seeing my stuff out and around. It made me feel comforted and at home. I never got how some people could live so neat and clean and have everything put away.

I'd acquired quite a bit of crap since I'd moved in. I just had this soft spot for things, and there were a lot of things that gave me that sweet sense of nostalgia. Moving as often as I did as a kid, I had to leave a lot behind. I made up for it when I got my own apartment. I was able to control my own space, put knick-knacks up wherever I wanted to, decorate however I wanted, keep whatever I liked, and it wasn't anyone else's business.

But... I started feeling weird about him seeing it, and in turn, me. What if my apartment creeped him out?

I shoved the flowers in one of my vases I'd salvaged from a ceramics class a few years back, and quickly went into the other room... to get him the hell out of there.

"Okay, I'm ready!"

He turned slowly, smiling. "Your apartment's... nice."

I rolled my eyes. It so wasn't nice. "Thanks. I know it's a mess... I didn't figure you'd come in tonight, so I didn't clean up. Tomorrow's laundry day, so..." I pointed at the heap of clothes in the hallway and ducked my head.

I was such a slob. I wanted to die.

"No, I like it. I'm glad to see you like flowers."

He nodded toward my failed attempt at floral arranging and smiled. Again, I wanted to curl up in a ball.

"Oh, uh... those are from my floral arrangement classes. I was going to get rid of them."

Of course, he smiled. "You want to be a florist?"

I shook my head furiously and laughed under my breath. "I did, for a while, but it wasn't for me. It wasn't as fun as I thought it would be."

He hummed and looked around some more. "Well, I like them. They're nice."

No,_ he _was being nice. They were pretty terrible, but it'd taken me forever to make the horrid things and I couldn't bear to get rid of them just on principal.

I started chewing on my fingernails, so unsure and nervous; I could've flown right out of my skin. I just wanted to escape. My apartment was starting to feel like a torture chamber.

He turned around and ran his hand over his hair. "I'm embarrassed to admit I don't really have anything planned. I figured I'd ask you what you'd like to do."

My heart started thumping like a bunny caught in a trap. I had no fucking idea what to do on a date. The last date I'd been on had been a total disaster, and it had been a long time ago. The gears in my brain were working double and I really didn't want to mess it up.

"I'm good doing whatever. I'm easy."

His lips pulled up into a playful grin and I realized that once again I'd put my big fat foot in my mouth. "Not like that!" I snapped. "I mean, I'm not a prude either. I do have sex, but not all the time. We don't have to do that, or we can. Whatever."

His eyes bugged out of his head and he took two long strides across the room, grabbing my hand and kissing it.

"I'm going to have fun with you, aren't I, Bella?"

* * *

**END NOTE:**

**Thanks again for reading! So… we're off on the date! Let's see how this goes!**

**Thank you Midnight Cougar for the pic inspiration in my facebook group! Bearded Rob… YUM! I'll be posting some pic teases throughout the week in there if you'd like to stop by and take a look!**

**I'm J'me Pretty Kittyff on Facebook.**

**Happy Wednesday!**


	5. Take a walk with me

**Disclaimer: All copyright, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**An: Okay, so it seems like it's unanimous! Foot in mouth disease Bella it is. Lol. Let's see if she can control herself on this date. Think he can calm her down?**

**Thank you for reading and for your sweet reviews xoxo**

**Prompt: take a walk with me**

* * *

We finally left my apartment and I couldn't have been more relieved. I was suffocating in there with him hovering around in my stuff.

"Have you eaten?"

I hadn't, so I shook my head. "No, I'm starving, though. I could eat."

The smile was back and it was infectious. I smiled back. "Perfect. Have you ever been to Howlers?"

"The bar?"

He shrugged. "They serve food, too. I used to eat there all the time in college. A friend of mine has a band-they're playing there tonight."

I twisted my lips and thought about it. It sounded great, honestly. A few beers would definitely take the edge off, and I needed to chill out quick-like. He was going to think I had some weird tick or something the way I acted when he was around.

"That sounds good."

He reached for my hand and I froze. _He was going to hold my hand. In his._ I wanted to simultaneously throw up, and jump up and down.

"Let's walk. It'll give us some time to talk."

I liked that idea. As the minutes ticked away, I felt more and more comfortable with him. The crunchy, tight anxiety started slipping off my back and I was finally able to breathe. He was sweet and friendly, and for being the size of a small ox, he was very unassuming.

My hand felt dinky in his, but I'd always felt that way with my dad, too. He had big hands, manly hands. They used to be scratchy on my palms when I was little, and I'd squirm and wiggle to make him let go of them. The thought made me sad. It was always bittersweet thinking about him. With my dad, I'd always felt safe, and I had the same warm and fuzzy feeling with Edward and his big strong hands.

He laced our fingers and squeezed when I looked up and smiled at him, obviously happy that I was okay with the connection. I was ready to pretzel my entire body up with his—_he had no idea_—so hand holding was definitely on the O-K list for me.

Something else I was starting to realize was that he was a gentleman. This was again in the good news/bad news category. For one, it meant he was a catch and he wasn't going to take advantage of me. That was the double-edged sword, though. I was hoping for some advantage taking, and I had a feeling that wasn't going to go down on our first date. As disappointing as that was, it was also incentive to make sure things went well so I could get a second and third date.

_And sex._

Every now and then his arm would brush against mine, and I had a feeling he was doing it on purpose. He wasn't gangly and awkward enough to elbow me three times in the matter of a block, so I hid my smile and let him do it.

While we walked, I let myself peek at him from the side. Being next to him was so much different than being on the other side of the counter. First of all, he was much taller. He was huge—massive. I could see his chest under his t-shirt and the size of his pecs made my mouth water. I'd never gone out with a guy that was built before, so I was dying to get my grubby hands on his body. I hadn't been lying when I told Rosalie I imagined his naked form… constantly. I did. Every spare minute I had. He wore his jeans tight enough that I could see how strong his legs were, and the great form of his ass. His arms were right there in my face, poking out from beneath the sleeves of his form fitting t-shirts. Teasing me. Little bit here, little bit there. Once I got my chance, I was going to strip him bare and touch and feel and lick and kiss every damn inch.

I snorted, thinking about my mother. If she could've heard the things going on in my head, well, the bitch would've been proud. I'd never been so riveted by a man's physique before. She, on the other hand, was a professional man-hound. I guess I'd gotten some of her traits after all.

"What's so funny?" he asked, lowering his head and winking at me.

_God_… the winking was too much. "I was thinking about my mom, actually. She likes men."

He laughed, louder than I'd heard him laugh before. "And that's funny?"

I could feel the blood rush to my face. "It's sort of funny. She'd just like it that I was out on a date with you. That's all."

He didn't say anything in return, but when I looked up at him, he was smirking. "Pleased with yourself up there?"

He chuckled and swung our joined hands between us. "I take it she's a hockey fan?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, she's a man fan."

"Ah," he hummed, smiling wider. "Does she live close by?"

I huffed. "No, at the moment she lives in Florida with her current husband—a baseball player."

"Cool," he answered. "Are you from around here, Bella?"

Well, that was a story much longer than our walk would allow. I wasn't interested in getting into it so quickly, either. My family was a mess and it wasn't the kind of first date story I wanted to delve into.

"Sort of, kind of, in a way. My dad lives here in Washington, in a town called Forks. I was born there, but my mom divorced him when I was three and we moved."

"Forks... sounds like a small town."

I nodded. "It is. Super small and super damp. Boring."

"What brought you to Seattle, then? School?"

There again, it was a story I wasn't ready to share. I looked up at him again, however, and his eyes were pleading. He wanted to know all the stuff I wondered about him. He wanted to know me, the down and dirty me. He was there in the moment, that very moment, and he was doing this for real.

I was floored. I wanted to crack open my chest and just spill it out. Would he want me after he had to look at that mess?

"Why don't we save that for later? I think I might need a shot or two to tell you that."

He lifted out joined hands to his lips and kissed me. _Kissed. Me_. "We don't have to talk about anything you don't want to. I was just curious."

I blushed. "Thank you. It's not that I'm embarrassed, it's just... a long story." I felt like I was bringing things down, so I decided to turn things on him.

"Are you from here? Seattle?"

He nods as we veer to the left and take the corner toward the bar. It feels awfully strange walking around my neighborhood with him. Normal, but in a strange way. The funny thing was... I'd imagined it so many times. Every time I'd the duck pond on the way to work I'd imagine us sitting by the small lake having a picnic on a Sunday afternoon, or stopping at the deli I loved for grinders on a lazy Saturday. Yes... I was a dreamer, and maybe it was crazy, but in that fantastic moment, dreams were becoming reality and it was bliss.

"Yeah, born here and then my family moved to Chicago when I was eight. I decided to move out here and go to U-Dub with my cousin, and then I was recruited by Twilight, so I stuck around. The weather's better at least."

I scoffed. "The weather here sucks. Are you high?"

I'd lived in pretty much every time zone in the United States, and Washington pretty much sucked as far as I was concerned. I hated the damn rain, hated having to wear hats and coats, and I really didn't like being cold.

"I'm an athlete," he huffed. "I don't get high. And have you ever been through a Midwest winter? The rain is mild here. I can handle it."

I wanted to go on and argue some more, but that was stupid so I bit my tongue and shrugged.

When we got to the bar, he let go of my hand, unfortunately, and held the door open for me to step inside.

It'd been awhile since I'd been there. It still looked the same; dark and drab with cheap decor, loud music, and even louder patrons. I was just relieved we were finally there so we could sit down and I could stare at him in peace.

"You want a table, or you want to sit at the bar?"

I took a look at the bar, and it was packed, so I optioned for a table.

"Over here," He said, leading me toward a small booth in the back.

I let him lead, mostly so I could check him out from the back. The view was just as I remembered—fabulous. It was basically chiseled into my head, but seeing it from that angle was pretty great.

He let me climb in first and then settled in next to me, throwing his arm over the back of the seat and over my shoulders. The giddy girl inside of me giggled and swooned, and leaned into him with a sigh. The normal part of me sat very still and enjoyed it.

Grabbing a menu from the middle of the table, he opened it and held it up in front of us. "They have great Irish nachos here. I used to live on them."

"Those are my favorite!" I gasped, and then smiled. "The cheesy stuff they use is so good, even if it comes out of a can, it's the best!"

A young waiter came to the table to take our order, and I quickly ordered a beer. "Whatever you have on tap."

Edward smiled, and gave me that wink again. "I like your style," he told me, and then turned to the kid taking our order. "I'll have the same. Thanks."

The kid just stood there, staring. Finally, he blurted it out. "You're Edward Cullen, aren't you? From the Washington Twilight?"

I was in awe. I shouldn't have been surprised that someone recognized him, especially in a sports bar, but seeing the gleam in that kid's eyes was something else.

Edward took it in stride, and it was clear that he was used to the attention. I watched him talk to the kid, watched the way his face softened and his smile grew, the way his eyes lit up talking about the game he played and so obviously loved, and watched the kid soak it all up. In his eyes, Edward was a tried and true hero.

"Sorry about that," he said, letting his fingers rub my shoulder. "I hope that didn't bother you... I should've told him to leave. That was rude."

I shifted in my seat so I was facing him and shook my head. "Not at all! You made his night, Edward. I think it's great that he got to meet you."

He raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

I nodded. "Yeah. You know... I know next to nothing about hockey, and honestly, my co-worker had to tell me who you were, that you were a player. Are you called a player?"

I felt stupid all of a sudden, and tried to pull back some of the stuff Emmett had taught me. I was already screwing up the lingo. I wanted him to feel like I was interested, and I was, _in him_. Just not hockey, pretty much.

"Yeah, I'm a player. I actually like that you don't know about hockey."

I wrinkled my nose. "Why? Emmett said you have to breathe hockey to play like you do. Wouldn't it be better if we had something to talk about?"

He stiffened. "Emmett?"

"Yeah. He's trying to make me a hockey fan. He loves you."

He nodded slowly, his eyes intense. "Is he your friend? Brother maybe?"

"No, he's Rosalie's husband-my boss that you thought was my mom. She sort of is, if you think about it. They kind of adopted me."

He smiled then. "She seems nice."

Nodding, I started to pick at the napkin in front of me. "She is. They both are really great. I'm so lucky I found them."

He looked like he wanted to ask more, but was interrupted when the boy returned with our drinks. He was grinning ear to ear as he put them down in front of us, and as soon as I grabbed mine, I lost it.

"Oh, hell no!"

The kid looked at me, mouth wide open, shocked.

"If I'd wanted head, I would've worn a skirt. Take this back and bring me another one-minus the ice cap. Thanks."

Edward barked out a laugh and the kid looked like he was ready to pee his pants.

"God," I groaned. "I'm so sorry."

He patted my arm and laughed some more. "Don't worry about it. It's refreshing to hear someone speak their mind. It's cute."

I ducked my head, ashamed of my stupidity and embarrassed that I'd blurted that out in front of him. So much for my second first impression. He was going to think I was a lunatic.

"I'll take it back, Bella. Sorry."

"How'd you know my name?"

He pointed over his shoulder at the bar. I looked up, shocked at first, and then stood and peeked over the top of the booth to see the bartender. I narrowed my eyes and fell back in my seat.

"Dumb ass," I grumbled.

Edward leaned down, his breath hot on my cheek, and whispered in my ear. "Do you come here often, Bella?"

I wanted to cross my arms over my chest and pout, but instead I answered. "No. I used to work here."

"In a sports bar?"

I saw the way he looked around at the other workers, and knew where his mind was going. It was one of those bars... where the owner was a chauvinistic pig that used his power to make the girls wear shorty-shorts and tight tops to serve his own perverted needs.

_The fucker. _

"I hated it. I only worked here for two weeks before I quit. The owner is a jerk-off."

The kid came back with a new glass of beer and I thanked him after apologizing profusely for my rudeness. It wasn't his fault Jake was a creep.

Edward took a long swig of his beer and I watched in a trance the way his throat bobbed as he swallowed. There was nothing the mad did that wasn't entirely sexy as hell. I was pretty sure that he could end up with that cheese on his beard and I'd want to lick it off.

"How old are you, Bella?" he asked, setting his beer on the table and shifting in his seat.

Our knees were touching and I could barely think straight. "I'm twenty-one. How about you?"

"Twenty-four."

I cocked my head to the side. "You seem older to me."

He did seem older—more mature and put together. I felt like such a loser in comparison.

"I'm glad I'm here with you, Bella. I'm glad this happened."

I looked away and smiled. Once I got over the initial shock of him agreeing to go out with me, and the fact that I'd actually asked him, I was really glad I was there with him, too.

"Me too. I think I've dreamed about this night for months. In fact, I know I have."

He chuckled and ran his fingers over my cheek. His eyes got serious suddenly and the way the darkened and his brows dropped caught me off guard.

"You know what I've dreamed about, Bella?"

I held my breath and shook my head.

"This."

He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine, gently, softly. I was paralyzed, caught between wanting to sit tight and see what would happen, and climb in his lap like a circus monkey and hump him like crazy. What to do, what to do? My brain was making no sense, and his lips were so soft and sweet and he smelled like Irish Spring and Big Red gum. Just delicious and fresh and… good.

My eyes fell closed and my mouth fell open, ready and eager for him to really get going and give me some tongue. I was disappointed, though. Too soon, he pulled away from me, leaving me with a soft peck at the corner of my lips.

I opened my eyes slowly, slightly embarrassed that I was panting like a dog on a hot day after a teeny tiny kiss, but the soft, sweet look on his face wiped that all away.

"Sorry I've been such a pussy. I've wanted to do that since the first time I walked into your shop."

I blushed and pressed my fingers against my lips.

"I went to my car with my coffee and the wrong muffin and wondered what the hell happened. I sat there for a half hour, just thinking about you. It was your eyes, Bella. I couldn't get them out of my head."

I couldn't even believe him. At all. If I'd made such an impression on him, why hadn't he asked me out before?

"So I kept coming back. You'd hardly look at me, though, so I figured you weren't interested."

I scoffed. "Oh, I so was."

"I wish I'd known sooner. That kiss was worth the wait, though."

"It was?"

He nodded. "It was, and I won't wait so long this time to do it again."


	6. Champion

**DISCLAIMER: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**** No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**AN: Thank you for all the amazing reviews! You guys have no idea how much I've enjoyed them! I'm SOO glad you have embraced little goofy Bella. It's good to know we've all been tongue-tied because of a cute boy from time to time! I'm having fun writing, so I'm glad you guys are having fun reading :D**

****please excuse the boo-boos. Not beta'd and I'm working on about six hours of sleep for the last two days. Me eyeballs are achin'. :D****

**PROMPT: CHAMPION**

* * *

"Pass me the Doritos, would ya?"

Without letting my eyes leave the screen, I pushed the bag at Emmett so he'd leave me alone.

"Holy crap! That wasn't fair! Did you see that, Em? He totally jacked Edward's disk thingy."

"Puck."

"Fuck is right." I nodded, lifting my palm so he could give me a high-five.

"It's called a puck, Bella. Puh-uck."

"Who cares," I said, rolling my eyes. "Point is, Edward should call time-out and get it back!"

He laughed, loudly, and I scowled.

"Don't make fun of me, Emmett. Only your wife thinks you're cute enough to get away with that. You're being a jerk."

My hockey lessons were officially over. Yeah, I'd started watching and paying attention to the games as a way of seeing Edward. It'd been six days since our date and he'd disappeared on me again.

Ditched me for the playoffs.

Not even one damn phone call from the guy. Trust me; I checked my phone thirty times a minute all day long.

"How long do these damn playoffs last, anyway?"

"I don't know, Bella. Don't rush it. I need my hockey."

I huffed, got off the couch and went into the kitchen to see if Rosalie needed some help. She was making quite a spread for just the three of us, but she said she didn't mind, and God knew I was stoked to feast on it.

I plopped down on the chair at the kitchen table and grabbed one of the meatballs from the plate in front of me.

"Still haven't heard from him, sweetie?"

I looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. "I will punch you in the face if you bring it up again. No. Still no. He doesn't like me. I'm screwed. Poor me."

She set the pan of pigs in a blanket on the stovetop and pulled the oven mitts off before turning to face me.

"Listen, Bella. He's got a lot going on. I'm sure it's not that he doesn't like you. You said you guys had a good time on your date, didn't you."

"Yes, I had fun. It was amazing, but it obviously didn't mean much to him, right?"

"He kissed you," she said, waggling her eyebrows.

That time, I did roll my eyes. "Yeah, he kissed me like my Uncle Sal kisses me. On my cheek!"

Her eyes got soft like they did when she felt sorry for me. I hated it and loved it. No one ever cared about me like Rosalie did.

"Look—I think he was taking it easy. There are good guys out there, Bella. He seems like a very nice guy."

"He is a nice guy, but I just don't think he's into me. If he was interested in me that way—the way I'm interested in him. I'm just not his type, Rose."

She sat down next to me and leaned forward. It was her way of getting serious. I knew that much.

"What's his type? It was your first date, little one. You've obviously never been on a real date. That's how they go down. You get to know each other, put your feelers out, and get a read on each other. Not every date ends in the sack. That's just not the way it is in reality."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "So, Emmett gave you a kiss on the cheek and sent you on your way on your first date? That's how it went down?"

She looked surprised and looked down. I could see her blush and see that she was full of shit. "Well, no, but…"

"Yeah, well no but bullshit. He kissed you, like a real man kisses a real girl he wants. Edward didn't want me. I was a pity date—plain and simple."

"Shut up in there, Bella!" Emmett yelled. "You need to chill the fuck out."

I picked up a meatball and threw it at the back of his head. "Leave us alone. I pretty much hate men, and you _technically_ fit into that category."

"Bella," Rosalie started. I shut her right down.

"Don't even, Rose. Emmett kissed you and you lived happily ever after. You've been married for a hundred years, you're trying to have a baby, you have a beautiful house and you have it all. He didn't see that in me. He saw a pathetic loser, desperate for a date. I'm fine now. I'll get over it. I can tell my grandkids that I once had a date with champion hockey player Edward Cullen—that is if I ever get laid and have some kids."

She laughed. "Honey…"

I sighed and laid my head on the table. "I really like him, Rose. A lot. It's almost worse that I got an actual date with him. Now it's so much… _more_. He's more now. He's not just Mr. Hunky guy that comes in and smiles and shit… he's this genuinely fantastic guy, with so much going for him and he smells like a rainforest and a candy store and he's… he's got these green fucking eyes. I'm so screwed—it's not even funny."

Emmett walked in, reached over and grabbed a wiener and squeezed my shoulder. "Look, kid. If he wasn't interested, he would have blown you off. He didn't take you to a movie because he wanted to talk to you. He's interested in getting to know you. Trust me. Plus, you're a babe. He's aware of the goods, he's just taking his time. You need to relax, or you'll chase him off. You're a lot to handle, Swan. A whole fucking lot of crazy."

I turned around and looked at him over my shoulder. "Too crazy, Emmett?"

He leaned down and kissed the top of my head and laughed. "For me, hell yeah. I'd have run in the other direction when I caught you talking to yourself. He must be up for the challenge. They play home tomorrow—if he doesn't call in a couple days, he bounced your ass. Until then, you need to just stop being yourself up."

I dropped my head again. I felt like the dramatics were making me feel better. I really wanted to throw myself on the floor and cry and beat the carpet to death. Why did he have to walk into that crappy coffee shop and ruin my life?

"Come on. Come sit with me and watch the game while the little woman finishes up our snacks. You need to watch this man in action."

Rosalie rolled her eyes and went back to the oven. "I think you have a bigger crush on him than she does, Emmett."

He winked at me and whispered in my ear. "I kind of do."

**Slapshot**

The Twilight won, and shortly after the game was over, I headed home. Rosalie packed me several containers to take with me, as usual, but I was in no mood to eat. I'd overexerted myself thinking about Edward and why he hadn't called me. I totally understood that he was busy with games and whatever, but he had to have time to at least send me a text or something.

When he dropped me off after our date, he gave me another peck on the cheek and told me he'd like to see me again. I'd gone to bed all dreamy and hopeful, only to have all those dreams and hopes shattered each day that passed by with no word from him.

My frame of mind was sour. I wanted to cry when I got home to my quiet little apartment. I was lonely, and admitting that to myself was hard. Thinking about Edward and how much fun I'd had with him made it even worse. I craved his company. It was weird to feel so connected to someone I'd just met, but I felt like there was something so special about him, something I'd never experienced before. I wanted more of it. I wanted more of him.

I was getting to a point where my head was playing nasty games with me. It was getting into a really dark and depressive place, and as miserable as I was, it wasn't a place I wanted to be.

I decided bed was the best place for me to be. I had to shut my brain down and just… unwind a little bit before I made myself insane. I stripped down, threw on my pajamas and climbed in bed, pulling the blanket tight over my head to ward off the negativity.

It was late when my phone vibrated next to my pillow. I reached over and grabbed it, crusty and cranky from sleep and slid my finger over the screen to read my message.

_I wanted to say hi. When can I see you again? E_

I blinked away the sleep and sat up, my breath zapped from my lungs as I read it over and over again.

I rubbed my thumb over the words, imagining him on the other side of the screen, other side of the country, and thinking about me.

Quickly, I tapped in my response.

_Right now is good for me. B_

I was sure he wouldn't expect some bullshit passive-aggressive phony answer from me. He'd said he liked that I was impulsive and spoke my mind, so I had no regrets. I did want him right then. I wanted to see him badly.

His response was just as quick.

_I wish I could. I will be back in WA tomorrow. I'll call when I get home._

My heart sort of plummeted. Having to wait a day was far better than the week I'd already waited, but it still kind of broke my heart.

_Sweet dreams, Bella._

I held the phone against my heart and felt my eyes well up with tears. He was really and truly perfect and I was willing to do whatever it took to make things work out with him. I wanted it, but I needed it more. I knew deep down that Edward Cullen was going to be the one to help my poor tired heart to beat again. The fact that it was thundering inside my chest was proof. It was already happening.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I'll be back with more soon!**

**Love, J'me**


	7. Transplant

**DISCLAIMER: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**** No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**AN: Super big hugs. I can't even tell you how much I appreciate your reviews and for reading. Love you all xo**

**Thank you EvilNat for nominating Slapshot on the TLS poll this week. You're a doll xo**

**Prompt: Transplant**

* * *

Needless to say, after I received the text from Edward, I couldn't sleep. I was all twisted up and excited, so instead, I cleaned my house.

From floor to ceiling, I scoured the apartment. I didn't like the way it felt when he was standing in the middle of my stinky laundry and day-old dishes. He was this incredibly successful _man_, and I wanted him to see me as a half-decent counterpart, and not some flaky, overgrown teenager.

I was sure he had a great apartment or house, clean and tidy and neat. He seemed… neat. I don't know why I felt that way, but as clean as he smelled, he had to be. I'd never smelled a more pleasant man in my life, and I really wanted to sneak into his house and take his soap so I could smell like him all the time.

I shook my head and growled at myself as I walked down the stairs to the laundry room. "Cray-zee. You're a fucking fruitcake!"

Thankfully, he couldn't hear the things I thought about. He'd run, for sure. All my life I'd wanted things I couldn't have, so I couldn't help but feel nervous about what was going to happen. He had his shit together. He was a professional hockey player, and God only knew what else he did. He'd gone to college, so that intrigued me, too. Of course, I'd been too batty on the date to ask what he majored in, but I made a mental note to ask him when I saw him again.

Me… on the other hand… I failed at pretty much everything I tried. I had no idea what I wanted out of life, at all. All I wanted was to be happy, do something meaningful, and to be a good person. Most of the time I was happy, and Edward was bringing all kinds of joy into my world, but working for Rosalie was an empty promise at the end of a long, disappointing road, and I wasn't sure what the hell to do to turn the corner. I was stuck. I was lost.

It took me well into the early morning to finish up my apartment, but it was so satisfying to have it so clean and pretty. Even my dilapidated couch looked cozy with my grandma's afghan covering the worn cushions. It felt good-like I could be proud to have him there, instead of wanting the earth to swallow me up when he was around.

I finally fell into bed around five in the morning, and I knew I was going to have a rough day at work with no sleep. It'd been worth it, though. I was refreshed and motivated and that was something I hadn't felt in a long time.

****Slapshot****

I basically loaded up on Red Bull to get me through my workday the next day. Rosalie sent me home early to get some rest, and I was grateful. I didn't deserve her kindness most of the time. I knew I was a brat, and I was selfish. I think she knew I was trying to change, though, and she wanted to support me. As usual.

I was just all around off my game all day. The lack of sleep, and the anxiety over waiting on Edward's call had me all knotted up and confused. I watched television, ate my weight in junk food, and waited for a word from him. It finally came around five in the evening, and I couldn't even describe the disappointment when he told me he had a layover in Dallas due to a storm. He didn't expect to get back into Washington State until the next morning, so I curled up in bed and gave up.

Sometime later, I have no idea what time, I heard a rapid thumping in my apartment. I jolted up, scared and a little bewildered. My apartment building was always quiet—I only had two other neighbors, so loud thuds in the night were sort of out of the norm.

I grabbed my baseball bat from behind my door, slid on my slippers, and crept through the hallway to the front door. I was shaking by the time I got there, and as quietly and carefully as I could, I stood on my toes and peeked out the hole to see what the killer looked like. My breath hitched and my heart stopped when I saw Edward standing on the other side.

I pulled the chain, unlocked the locks, and threw the door open, shocked and excited and too flustered to say one damn thing. I had no idea if I was dreaming or if he was real, but either way, it was so wonderful to see him.

"Bella." He looked at me with eyes so tired and worn. My name fell from his lips with a sigh, and in that moment I didn't care one way or another. Dream or real, he was there.

I dropped the bat, ignoring the loud clang as it hit the floor, and lunged at him, throwing myself into his arms. He caught me, lifting me up and wrapping his arms around me. I don't think I'd ever felt so good in my life, to have the urgency I had for him returned.

He buried his head in my neck and rocked me back and forth, his hands holding me sturdy against him. "I'm sorry it's so late. I'm so sorry I came here, but I couldn't wait until tomorrow to see you again."

I laced my arms around his neck and hugged him just as tightly. I had no freaking idea what was going on, but the intensity was something I'd never experienced. I'd missed him more than I'd even realized. It was like a piece of me had been missing, and I'd finally reconnected. It was a moment I wanted to rip apart and figure out, but my brain just didn't have the guts to do it.

"I'm glad. I'm so glad you came." The tremor in my voice was impossible to hide. I didn't want to. It wasn't like me to pretend, and I got the feeling he was sick of holding back.

"What is this?" His voice was so soft that if I hadn't been so in tune to him in that moment, I wouldn't have heard it.

"I don't know."

We stood there for a long moment, me clinging to him like my life depended on it and him holding me like he couldn't stop. Finally, he pulled his face away from my neck and leaned back, smiling at me like I was the best surprise ever.

"I missed you, girl."

I giggled. "I didn't think you did. You didn't call." I gave him a little pout to push my guilt trip on him. I had no shame. He'd made me feel sad and pathetic all week. Coming to see me in the middle of the night was a great start, but I wanted to know why he kept me on the hook all damn week.

He let me slide down, and I wanted to pout again. I liked being held by him, a lot. He was strong and hard all over, and even though his soapy smell was faint, he still smelled so good.

"I should've called you, Bella. I just couldn't…" He turned, running his hand through his hair and cursing under his breath. I wasn't sure I wanted to hear the rest of his speech the way he was acting.

"It's okay," I said, trying to let him off the hook.

He turned, quickly, his eyes full of fire and wide as saucers. "It's not okay, Bella. It was rude, but I couldn't get you off my mind, and I had to. I had to concentrate on the games, and if I would've stopped once, dropped my focus once, I would've blown it."

To say I was shocked was an understatement. He'd thought about me that much? It was unbelievable.

"I'm sorry?" I said hesitantly. I wasn't sure what to do. I was glad he thought about me and missed me, but I had a feeling he was telling me it was a bad thing. I was a distraction.

He stepped toward me, his eyes dark and his lips set. He looked determined, intense. I'd never seen him look so hot, and my body lit up like a flaming tree.

"I want to kiss you," he said.

I nodded, my mouth agape as I watched his hand reach out to touch my cheek. "Really kiss me. Please," I begged. I didn't think I could take it if I got another brotherly peck on the cheek.

He moved in without another word, his lips hot and soft on mine. With one hand wrapped around the back of my head, and one on my cheek, he kissed the breath out of me, leaving me light on my feet and weak in the knees. It was one of those kisses you read about, one of those you watched in movies and hoped you'd get one day. My one day was happening, and it was nothing like I'd ever imagined. It was better. So much better.

He kissed slow and smooth, his tongue just enough to tease and drive me wild. Pulling away, breathing heavily, he chuckled and rubbed his thumb over my cheek. His eyes twinkled, and my heart stuttered.

"This is much faster than I wanted this to go, Bella, but I can't help it."

I looked up at him and smiled. "I've wanted you to kiss me like that for a long time. Glad you finally caught up."

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading XO**

**I'll post a pictease in the group tomorrow for next chapter. xo**


	8. There's no need to panic

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, but I own hockeyfucker. **

**AN: Thank you all for reading ! Your reviews make my day, and although I haven't been replying, do know that i read them all and smile and thank you. XO**

**Prompt: There's no need to panic**

* * *

Unfortunately, Edward didn't accept my invitation to stay. A girl had to try, I mean, I was drunk on him and his lips. I couldn't help being greedy for his attention and time. And kisses.

He kissed me stupid in the hallway, promised he'd pick me up after work, and walked away leaving me aching for more, and completely love stunned.

I had to stop myself from skipping on my way to work. The birds were chirpier, the trees were greener, and the faces were friendlier as I made my way down the street. I probably looked like the biggest goof ever, but I had a permanent smile. I was mad, crazy, stupid in love with a beautiful boy, and he kissed me. If that wasn't a reason for happiness, well, then I didn't know what was.

The bells clanged as I entered the store, and the surprised look on Rosalie's face made me laugh.

"What's going on? Did you burn my apartment building down? Why are you here so early?"

I lifted my wrist, glancing at my bare wrist and smiled. "If I had a watch, I do believe it'd say I was right on time, boss lady."

She cocked her hip and raised an eyebrow. "Spill it, sister. You haven't been on time once since I hired you. What gives?"

I walked past her, smiling like an idiot and put my purse away under the counter. "I had an early morning visitor and I couldn't go back to sleep. So here I am."

Her lips fell into a shocked oval and I laughed out loud. "He came to me."

"Shut up! Bella, that's fantastic! I told you not to worry! What'd he say?"

I wiggled my eyebrows. "He kissed me stupid and said he thinks about me all the time. It was probably the most romantic thing ever in history. Ever."

She covered her mouth and her eyes teared up. "Ahhh, he just had to be perfect, didn't he?"

The door behind us slammed and we both turned to see what was going on. Staring at the door, I shook my head. "Was that Angela?"

Rosalie shrugged. "Who gives a shit? Come on… tell me all about it."

I leaned my elbows on the counter and sighed. "He said he was so smitten with me, he was just all jumbled up and couldn't throw the puck. I'm just so friggin' gorgeous, he couldn't think straight."

She groaned. "Stop being a smart ass. Is he a good kisser?"

I gave her an incredulous look. "Look at him! Of course he was. Every single inch of me felt it. Every. Inch."

She grabbed at her heart and giggled. "I knew it! So… when are you going to see him again?"

I kicked my legs up behind me and let out a giggle. "Today after work. He has three days until he has to play again and he said he wants to spend as much time with me as possible. Can you believe it! I think Edward Cullen is my boyfriend! I want to make t-shirts so everyone on the planet knows it!"

There was slamming going on in the kitchen, and as hard as I tried, I couldn't ignore it. "Hey, Angela, are you okay back there?"

Eric, our busboy, came up to the counter and gave me a sad smile. "She has a crush on Edward. She thought he was into her. She gave him her phone number. She's a little butt-hurt. She'll get over it."

Instead of feeling bad, I was angry. It was no secret that I was secretly in love with him and just the fact that she'd gone behind my back and tried to swoop him up made me crazy.

"What a secret keeping little tramp. She was totally going to gank him out from under me. Rose—fire her ass."

Rosalie sighed and shook her head. "I'm not firing her for having a crush on the same boy as you, Bella. Get a grip. She'll get over it. You girls need to act like adults. This isn't high school, this is a business. Keep your head—I mean it."

I gnashed my teeth. "Fine. If she so much as looks at him crooked, I'm shoving biscotti's up her ass. Know that."

She gave me the evil eye and I knew I was pressing my luck with her, but I was pissed. Who did Angela think she was?

I managed to ignore her for the rest of the day, and kept as busy as possible to make the day go by. Two o'clock may as well been midnight to me. It still felt the first date all over again, and I wondered if it'd always be that way with him. I sure hoped so.

When he walked through the door at one thirty, I had to admit I was relieved. Seeing him was always wonderful, but I was so amped up and excited, that I wasn't sure I would've lasted another minute without that smile.

"Hey," he said softly, walking around the edge of the corner and crooking his finger.

My feet practically spun in place as I scampered toward him. "Hey."

He looked around before leaning down to lay a small kiss at the corner of my mouth, and my heart went pitter-pat. It was these little things he did that no one else ever had. The small kisses, the smiles, the caring. I could feel how much he cared already. His eyes told truths I'd never heard.

"I'm early, but I couldn't wait. I've been sitting in my car for almost an hour."

I giggled. "You should've just come in. Rosalie doesn't mind. She told me I could leave early if you want to head out."

"That'd be great."

I matched his smile and bounced a little bit on my toes before I could stop myself. He seemed to enjoy my enthusiasm, though, so it made me feel better.

"I just need to change real fast. I'll be right out."

I started to run into the back room, but stopped myself, turned around and stood on my toes to give him a kiss in return. "I'm so glad you showed up."

He grabbed me before I could take off again, his brow knitted with confusion. "Why wouldn't I come? Is this because I didn't call before? That _won't_ happen again, Bella."

I smiled. "I'm just genuinely happy you came. I'm happy to see you."

He looked comforted by that and I realized he definitely thought I was crazy. He was still standing there, though, when I looked over my shoulder before heading into the back, so that was reassuring.

I quickly changed out of my uniform, which basically consisted of a red t-shirt and black pants, and slipped into a pair of jeans and my favorite comfy cable knit sweater. It was soft and fit a little tight, which I hoped worked in my favor. I wasn't past pushing the goods at that point. I wanted some touchy-feely time, and the way the sweater hugged my boobs, he just wouldn't be able to resist giving them a squeeze. Or two.

I forgot to pack shoes, so my tennis shoes had to do. They matched at least, and they were clean, so after running a brush through my hair and getting the knots out, I packed up all my crap and headed back into the shop to get our date on the road.

When I walked out, he was swarmed by the other employees, my boss included. My lips pursed and my eyes narrowed when I saw Angela standing next to him. She was a squirrely one, but she had no idea who she was messing with. I wasn't a share-er. He was mine, and I would fight to the death.

"Are you ready to go?" I said way too loudly as I walked up.

His smile was all for me, and he stepped away from the crowd and I definitely didn't miss the way his eyes dipped down to my chest. Mission accomplished.

"You look… really pretty."

I smiled, giving him a coy, flirty smile. Batty eyelashes, a little dip in my hip, and I knew I had him all systems go.

"Thank you. I wasn't sure what we were going to do, so…"

He was nodding, and his eyes were at war with his gentlemanly ways. They were working over time trying to stay on my eyes. I didn't hate it.

"I'm glad you wore a sweater. I was thinking we'd head over to the park, I packed us a lunch."

If I'd have smiled any bigger, my lips would've bled. The park? A lunch? It was like a dream come true, literally. I couldn't have pictured a better date.

"That sounds perfect! I can't wait."

He held out his hand, and I glared over at Rose when she sighed out loud. She covered her mouth and giggled at me, and waved at me with her fingers as we walked out.

"Have fun kids!"

The weather wasn't the greatest for an outing at the park, but I hoped I could coax him into keeping me warm with those big strong arms of his. As we walked to his car, he grabbed my hand, and the warmth of it just melted me from the inside out. He was so sure of himself, but not in a cocky way. He was smooth, polite, but confident.

"I hope you like turkey. I wasn't sure what you liked."

I looked up and smiled. "I love turkey. Turkey and provolone is my favorite."

He nodded at a humungous truck at the curb and slowed down. "Good. Mine too. The turkey, I mean. This is us."

He pushed the button on his alarm and the truck chirped. It was a big blue pickup with big nubby tires and so not what I expected him to drive. I don't know why I thought he would drive something different, but I kind of pictured him driving some sleek sports car, something befitting a big sports star like himself.

But that was the thing about Edward. He was nothing like the stars you saw on television. He wasn't the type you'd see on Cribs, flashing his big obnoxious house or flashy car collection. He was just this normal guy—all t-shirts and jeans and messy hair. He just happened to have an extraordinary job.

"I'll help you up, if you need it. I know it's kind of big."

I snorted. "Kind of. Do you do mountain rescues on your time off? What the hell do you need this big ol' truck for?"

He chuckled, opening the door and helping me in by my elbow. "It's not that big, Bella. I like feeling safe when I drive the mountain roads. I have a cabin, and the roads are a little rugged. I couldn't get there in a car."

"Oh," I said dumbly. "It makes sense. Everyone in Forks drives a truck, too."

He smiled. "See. Not unheard of for a guy to drive a big truck."

He winked, and God how I loved his winks. He shut the door, jogged around front of the truck and hopped in the driver's side. Once he had the key in the ignition, he looked over and raised his eyebrows.

"Ready? Buckle up."

That was a given. My dad was a cop, and even though I hadn't seen him in more than a year, I still had that unreasonable paranoia that he'd jump out of a bush somewhere if I ever broke the law, even the little ones.

I was impressed that he was a really careful driver, and I wasn't sure if it was for my benefit, or if it was just his overall perfection. We crossed town, and headed to a park I hadn't seen before. It wasn't in a part of town I frequented, so it wasn't surprising. It was small, but quaint. I

"I hope this is okay. I come here a lot to walk my dog."

I turned in my seat, excited. "You have a dog? Dog's like me! I love them."

"Yeah? You'll have to meet him. His name's Gordy."

I grinned like an idiot on the inside. Meeting his dog was as close to meeting the parents as I'd ever gotten with a guy. It meant he intended on seeing me again. Third date. It was a good sign.

We walked over to a picnic table and he laid down the cooler he'd packed and then laid a blanket on the bench for me to sit on. It was the sweetest gesture, and I couldn't help but giggle. I was so happy inside, I felt like I would burst with it.

We unwrapped our meal and started eating quietly, sharing smiles and flirty eyes. It was nice, peaceful and fun. I felt so comfortable with him, and it seemed like he felt the same way around me. I had high homes, big dreams, and a whole lot of butterflies.

"So what made you decide to ask me out, Bella?"

I almost choked on my sandwich. I dropped it on the foil and looked up at him. Shocked. "I don't know... I wasn't going to do it for reals."

He laughed, his eyes wide with surprise. "Well, I don't know what to say then. "

I shook my head. "No, that's not what I mean. Well, that's a lie. I probably wouldn't have had the nerve, honestly. I thought about it, dreamed about it, but it's so not like me to ask a guy out. Especially a guy like you."  
"So you dreamed about me?" He smirked, and then popped a Cheeto into his mouth.

Rolling my eyes, I grabbed my sandwich and took a bite. "Wow. That's the first time you've shown a little bit of moxie. I think I like it."

His cheeks flushed, and it made me smile. I definitely liked the flirty, cocky side of him, but when that sweet, shy side came out, it was just the best thing ever.

"What kind of girl are you, Bella?"

Again, I almost choked on my food. I decided it wasn't a really good idea to eat and talk at that point.

"What kind of question is that? I'm just a girl."

He shook his head and leaned his elbows on the table. "No, you're definitely not just a girl. You're rather special, but that's not what I meant. I want to know more about you. I want to know what makes you tick."

He was looking for trouble if he wanted to know what made me tick. Did he really want to hear that he was basically all I could think about for months? That just thinking about him made my body come alive like it never had before, that seeing him made me turn into a full-blown nympho? That was hardly the thing to tell a man you were interested in. I'd already made a boob of myself half a dozen times, I didn't want him to think I was completely insane.

"I work at a coffee shop, I love working with dogs, I live in a dinky apartment, and I love pizza. There isn't a whole lot to say, I guess."

When I put it that way, my life seemed pretty pathetic. I looked down, embarrassed and ashamed. He leaned over the table, grabbed my chin with his thumb and forefinger and kissed me softly on the lips.

"You're also funny, and beautiful, and you make me smile. A lot. You're a pretty remarkable girl, Bella. You're not like anyone I've ever met."

I felt like my whole body was melting into goo. No one had ever said anything remotely close to being that nice. Ever. My heart was ready to explode in my chest and I wanted to ask him to marry me. Right there.

"What kind of man are you, Edward."

He smiled and sat back, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm the kind of guy that sees this pretty girl one day in a coffee shop, and can't stop going back day after day just to see her smile-even though it's all the way across town. I'm also the kind of guy that is too chicken-shit to ask her out, so I hear this pretty girl rambling to herself, and decide to take advantage of it. I'm the kind of guy that feels really damn lucky to be sitting in a park with that pretty girl, and the kind of guy that hopes she agrees to come to my house afterward so I don't have to let her go."

I was stunned. Stupid, speechless, stunned.

"You think I'm pretty?"

He laughed. "Jesus, Bella. Yes. You're gorgeous."

I blushed and looked down, smiling. "Thank you. I think you're pretty handsome, too."

"Now that we have that established, what do you say? Will you come back to my house? I promise I'll order pizza. We can watch a movie, and you can meet Gordy. "

I didn't answer right away and apparently he got the wrong idea. "You don't have to, it was just an idea. I didn't mean anything, I mean, not that... you know."

I shoved my sandwich and the chips in the cooler, reached over and did the same with his, closed the top and stood.

"Come on. Let's go."

He smiled and stood, grabbing the cooler from me and then my hand. We walked briskly toward the car, both of us excited, but I couldn't exactly pinpoint why I was so excited. I just knew it was another step for us, and I really, really wanted to get a feel for his environment.

We got in the truck and I turned to him. "Just so you know, I'm okay with the you know... if you know means sex, or anything kind of like sex. I'm okay with that, too."

His eyes popped open wide, and then he looked away and cleared his throat. "Yeah, well..."

He turned on the truck and threw it in reverse without another word, and I knew I'd gotten him flustered. He may not have been ready for that, and maybe I wasn't either. I figured, we'd just see how it went and where the wind blew us, and if the wind blew our clothes off, well, I wouldn't hate it.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading. **

**xo**

**j'me**


	9. Greet

**Disclaimer. No own Twilight. **

**AN: Thanks again y'all for your sweetness and kindness. I lost someone very special yesterday, and just reading your fun and happy reviews kept me off the brink. My readers are always my happy place, and I'm so blessed that you all take the time to read my stories and leave your beautiful words. **

**So… only two of you guessed who Gordy was named after! Smarties! Lol**

**Here we go… this one is a little long, too. Couldn't stop. Hockeyfucker and his smirky sweetness just wanted more and more time!**

**Prompt: Greet**

* * *

Edward's house wasn't too far away from the park, and when we pulled up in front of it, I about died. It was beautiful two-story colonial with a brick chimney and a well manicured lawn. It was impressive, but not overly extravagant. To me, however, it might as well have been a mansion.

"Wow. Your house is gorgeous."

He smiled as he rounded the front of the truck, smiling and holding his hand out for me to take. "Thanks. It's kind of big for me, but I thought I might want a bigger house someday, so…"

I nodded, still staring at the beautiful home in front of me. As humble as he was about the place, it was remarkable and made me feel that little tinge of doubt again. His success was right there in my face all the time, and I couldn't help but feel inferior to him. Of course, he never made me feel like that, but he had to have noticed that I was a slacker.

His dog was already barking when we reached the door, and soon as Edward pushed the key in the lock and opened the door, this giant creature came barreling out to greet us.

He jumped up and kissed Edward all over his face, and I couldn't help but smile at the way they loved each other. You could tell the dog missed him while he was gone, and I almost felt guilty for stealing him away for the afternoon. Almost, but not quite.

I giggled and the dog's attention went straight to me. Standing on all fours he was almost the same height as I was, so I grabbed onto Edward when he decided I needed some kisses as well.

"Whoa, Gordie. Down, boy. Be careful."

The dog listened, jumped down and sat in front of us, smiling and wagging his tail like crazy. He was really beautiful, and really, really huge. I reached over so I could pet him on the head, and he leaned into my hand, which made me smile.

"He likes me!"

Edward chuckled and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Of course he does. I knew he would."

He clicked his tongue and Gordy fell in behind us as we walked into the house. Inside, it was nothing like what I expected his house to look like. Except that it was super clean. That I totally expected.

"Your house is nice. It's not what I expected, though."

He threw his keys on the counter and leaned against the wall. "No? Why, what did you expect?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I thought it'd be more like a guy's pad. Trophies and posters and stuff. You're a sports star. I don't know. Forget it. It's stupid. I like this a lot."

"Thanks," he said, smirking. "I have my trophies in the garage. I guess that's my _man pad._"

"Do you have a lot of them?"

He shrugged. "I guess. I've played since I was six. I have all of those, too."

I figured he'd been playing forever, and just as I'd assumed, he lived for hockey. "Do you like it a lot? Playing hockey?"

He chuckled. "I do. I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't play."

"Oh." I wasn't sure what to say. I couldn't relate to that. The only think I couldn't imagine was never seeing him again. Or eating.

"Come on. I'll give you a quick tour and then we'll order pizza and watch a movie, or whatever."

I really wanted to insert what my whatever would be, but I refrained and followed him instead. He walked me through the living room with Gordy fast on our heels, and then showed me the patio, his guest room, his office, and then took me upstairs to see the second story.

I felt my chest heat up and my panties twist up as we headed up the stairs. It was like the stairway to heaven, the golden ticket. More than anything, a person's bedroom said a lot about them. My mom's for instance. It looked like Mata Hari reincarnated herself in there. That's because she was a slut. My dad's was the opposite. A bed, a dresser and a rocking chair. It said, _my wife left me and I never moved on and I never get laid. _My room was somewhere in between. It said, _I'm broke, I really wish I could get laid, but I'm not creative enough with my minimum wage job to make it look enticing enough._

He slowed down at the end of the hallway and blew out a deep breath. "Yeah. This is my room."

Throwing the door open, he stepped back and let me go in first. The room was nice, better than nice. The walls were painted a soft blue, the bed was covered with a cream bedspread and fitted with several fluffed up pillows. There were a couple pictures on the wall, and I smiled. Hockey players. I turned and smiled over my shoulder.

"This is your man space right here. How cute! You have hockey pictures on the wall."

He ran his hand through his hair and chuckled. "Yeah, well, what did you expect? Nudies?"

I shrugged. "Ugh. No."

He laughed and it was just so good to hear him laugh. "Well you'll hate the garage then. That's where I have the girl posters."

I clucked my tongue and rolled my eyes. "Well, we'll just have to replace those with pictures of me. Can't have you getting hot looking at other girls."

I turned back around and ran my hand over the comforter, wanting to feel if it was as soft as it looked. I'd barely bent over when I felt hands on my shoulders. He turned me around, looked at me briefly, intensely, and then kissed me.

I grabbed his t-shirt and pulled him closer, moaning when I felt his tongue lick at my lips. I opened my mouth, letting my tongue caress his and then suddenly felt myself fall backwards on the bed and him on top of me.

I immediately wrapped my arms around his back and my legs around his waist. He groaned and the sound blasted through me like a pack of firecrackers. Every bit of me snapped and fizzled and I kissed him harder, him returning my kiss ferociously.

He moved his lips from my lips to my neck and I felt like I couldn't catch my breath. "God, that feels so good."

Even with his beard tickling my skin, I'd never felt anything better than that. Ever. His lips were smooth and every so often, I'd feel his tongue dip out and lick at my neck. I couldn't think. I couldn't even tell you what day it was at that point. My mind was completely blank aside of him and his lips and his hard as fuck body pressed against me.

I let my hands wander over his back, his shoulders, and his arms. He was so hard and big all over, so masculine and strong and so much fucking man that I wasn't sure I'd be able to handle what he had to give. Of course my dirty mind went straight to that place I wanted to discover, and I wondered if _that_ was as big as the rest of him.

"Ung," I groaned. Just thinking about it made me want to grind myself all over him.

His lips stopped working on my neck and I heard him sigh. His face fell into the crook of my neck and I stopped rubbing his back.

"What's wrong? Why'd you stop?"

He was breathing heavily and I hoped he just needed a minute to collect himself. Honestly, I expected more stamina for a hockey player, but I wasn't going to complain. I could take breaks. I'd take lots of breaks as long as we did that forever.

"I think we should calm down. I'm getting carried away. I'm sorry."

He shot up like his ass was on fire and sat on the edge of the bed with his hands on his thighs. I sat up, staring at the back of his head like he had feral cats flying out of his ears. Was he insane?

"I want you to get carried away. Hellooo. I was sort of into that, in case you hadn't noticed. I'm not a delicate flower, Edward. I want you. I want you… _bad."_

He took a deep breath and turned around to look at me. He smiled sweetly and reached over, running his finger over my cheek. "You might not be delicate, Bella, but you deserve better. If you don't know that already, I'll make sure you do. I like you, a lot. I didn't bring you back here so I could attack you. I brought you here so we could spend more time together. That's it."

My eyes stung. I had emotional whiplash. In the matter of seconds I'd gone from making out with my dream man, to being told I was precious by said man. He was unreal. If I hadn't already been in love with him, I definitely had to say that it was in that very moment that I fell. Hard. He was it.

I was never letting him go.

Ever.

"Come on, sweet Bella. Let's order some pizza and watch some TV."

He stood, held his hand out again, and helped me off the bed. I might have whined as I crawled off, so bummed out that we weren't going to continue that I wanted to cry.

Gordy was running up and down the stairs, obviously glad we were joining him again, and we made our way down to the kitchen.

I sat on the bar stool while he called in the pizza order and took in the kitchen. It was really nice—all stainless steel and sleek. It didn't look like he did much in there, and I wondered if he knew how to cook. I didn't know why he'd have all that equipment if he didn't.

He hung up and sat across from me, smiling again. "It'll be here in about forty-five minutes. You want to pick out a movie?"

I nodded. "Sure. But first, tell me this. Do you cook?"

He blushed and shook his head. "Not really. My mom keeps telling me I need to take some cooking classes in the off season so I can feed myself. I just haven't gotten around to it. Do you cook?"

I laughed. "Um. No. I can make grilled cheese, scrambled eggs, and I know how to work the microwave. That's about it."

"Well, thank God for pizza delivery, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I think we'd starve otherwise."

"Come on. Let's see what's on."

The living room housed a very comfy looking couch, big enough for two, thank goodness, and a bigger than life wide screen television. It was like a mini movie theater.

"Do you like action, or… action?" He turned around and laughed. "I don't really have a very good variety. I have some stupid comedies my brother likes, and a couple actions."

"You have a brother?"

There was so much I didn't know about him. Realizing that made me anxious. I wanted to know, but I really didn't want to delve into my family, or lack thereof.

"Yeah. Two brothers and a sister. I'm the youngest."

I smiled. How exciting it must have been growing up with a big family. I'd always wanted one and always hoped that my mom would give me a brother or sister. Every time a new guy came along, I'd always hope he was the one. It just never happened for me.

"So, you're the baby of the family? That's so cute!"

He rolled his eyes. "In my family, there was no _being the baby_. Everyone had to hold their own. Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

I curled my legs up underneath me and scratched Gordie on the head. He'd planted himself next to me on the couch, and those big brown eyes had me melting.

"No. No brothers and no sisters. Just me."

He held up a movie and raised an eyebrow. "I have really shitty movies. Maybe we'll just watch something on TV."

I shrugged. "Whatever is fine with me. Just hurry up and come sit by me before I dump you for your dog."

He threw the movie back on the shelf and stalked over to the couch, snapping his fingers at Gordie. "Get down, mutt."

Gordie jumped down and laid down at my feet. Edward plopped down next to me, throwing his arm around my shoulders again.

"It's not nice to tease me like that. I just got you, and you already want to leave me for my dog?"

I lifted my head and came nose to nose with him. "I don't plan on letting you go."

He pushed his nose against mine, let his lips brush my lips, and smiled. "Good."

He kissed me soft, slowly like he wanted to enjoy every second of it. I knew I did. I never wanted to stop kissing him ever. He didn't kiss like any other guy I'd kissed before. He kissed me like he wanted to kiss me, just kiss me. Like, he woke up that morning and all he could think about was my lips. Feeling that wanted, that cherished was something I always wanted to feel, and with Edward, I had a feeling it would be that way always.

"I want to ask you a question," he said, pulling back and rubbing my cheeks with the pads of his thumbs.

"Okay," I breathed out.

"Why did it take so long to find you?"

That was it. I pushed him backward and climbed on top of him, pinning him to the cushions. "Listen up, hockey boy—you can't run around saying sweet shit like that and expect me to just sit back and be good. You're lucky you're bigger than me, or I would just… rip your clothes off."

He threw his head back and laughed. His fingers dug into my sides and he pulled me down against him. "Let's keep our clothes on… for now. I just want to cuddle with you for a while."

I nuzzled his chest, enjoying the sweet, spicy scent of him and let my body relax against him. "Okay. That sounds good. For now."

**~SS~**

"Bella."

I groaned and tried to ignore the whispers that were waking me from the most amazing sleep I'd had in ages. I was warm and cozy, and oh so comfortable. I rolled over, pressing my face into the soft fabric of his t-shirt and swiped at the hand shaking my shoulder.

"Bella, baby. We fell asleep."

I stretched, smiling at his voice. Inside, I was happy that we fell asleep. Being in his arms felt safe and wonderful. I didn't want to get up.

"Stop moving. I'm comfortable."

I pushed myself closer and wrapped myself around him tighter. I heard him chuckle and then felt him stir. "Come on. I should take you home. This couch isn't very comfortable."

My tummy twisted up. There were no words to describe my disappointment. As pleasant as it was falling asleep with him, I was bummed out that we hadn't talked more. Or kissed more. Or just… had more time together.

"I don't want to go," I whined. "I'm comfortable right here. This sofa is more comfortable than my bed at home. I can sleep here."

Suddenly, I felt myself lifted from the couch, and held up against him. "Come on. If you want to stay, I'm glad. I just didn't want to assume. You're not sleeping on the couch, though. You're sleeping in my bed. I would be much of a gentleman if I made you sleep on the couch, now would I?"

I smiled and laid my head against his shoulder as he carried me upstairs. "No, I guess it wouldn't. That's what makes you perfect."

"What, being a gentleman?" he asked.

I kissed his neck. "Yes."

He kicked his bedroom door open and laid me down on the bed, pulling my shoes off. "Do you want something to sleep in? You can use of my shirts."

I nodded. "Yes. Thanks."

He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a t-shirt before tossing it over to me. I pulled my sweater up and over my head and threw it on the floor before reaching back to undo my bra when he stopped me.

"Whoa," he cried. "Let me turn around and give you some privacy."

I snorted. "Are you a virgin or something?"

He choked and turned around; trying hard to divert his eyes, but it was a futile attempt. They darted right down to the mother lode.

"No, I'm not a virgin, Bella, but you're making it near impossible to keep my hands to myself."

I smiled and flicked the hooks on my bra. "Good to know."

I quickly pulled the t-shirt on, holding it up to my nose first so I could get a good whiff of him, and laid back. "Come on. I won't bite."

Unfortunately, he turned off the light before I heard his zipper and I couldn't hold back my disappointment. It would have been nice to grab a glimpse of him in his unders. I really wanted to know if he was a boxer, brief, or boxer-brief kind of guy. Sure, once he got in bed I'd be able to tell, but seeing and feeling were different. My eyes wanted the goods.

He climbed in behind me, pulled the blanket over us, and pulled me against him by my waist. The t-shirt rose up over my hips, and I smiled when he let his hand travel down over the bare skin of my leg.

"I deserve a trophy for this alone," he whispered in my ear.

I giggled. "For what?"

He kissed the shell of my ear and moved his arm back to my waist. "For laying here with you in nothing but my t-shirt and behaving myself. You're pretty irresistible, Bella."

I leaned my head back, grabbed a hold of his hand and moved it up and on top of my breast. "You've done a good job of resisting so far."

He kissed me and thankfully left his hand where it was. His hand was strong, but he was so gentle as he rubbed, squeezed and teased me. His thumb rubbed over my nipple and I couldn't help but press my ass against him and the harness in his boxer-briefs. I smiled.

"Boxer-briefs. I had a feeling."

He moaned into my mouth, and with ease, flipped me over so that we were chest to chest. "You're gonna kill me. You know that? You're an evil, evil woman."

I shut him up with my lips, and threw my leg over his hip. My face was positively burning from his scruff, but I wanted those scrapes. I'd walk around slathered in Neosporin and Vaseline for days if it meant I got to kiss him so hard.

His hands traveled down to my ass, and he cupped both cheeks in the palms of his hands and squeezed, pulling me against him and his rather impressive erection. I felt like I needed a list to tick things off as I figured them out. Big boy = big dick. Check and freaking check.

"Oh my God," I moaned as I grinded up against him.

"You're making me lose my mind, Bella… Jesus."

He slowed us down again, and all I could think was I was going to die of a sad vagina. She seriously wanted to kill herself at that moment.

Seriously.

He kissed me soft again, and I was seeing that as a pattern with him. It was his way of keeping himself in check and I hated it. He pulled the t-shirt down over my butt and then wrapped his arms around me against and brought me down against his chest.

"Sleep, woman."

I huffed. "Yeah, get me all hot and bothered and go to sleep. Tease."

He chuckled and kissed the top of my head. "I had a lot of fun today, Bella. Thank you."

I smiled. "I had fun, too, and you're welcome. Thank you for being so sweet."

It was quiet for a while, just the sound of our breathing in the room when he spoke again. "I leave tomorrow night for Toronto."

I pinched my eyes closed. My heart hurt. The thought of not seeing him daily was like salt in a gaping wound. "I know. I'm going to miss you. A lot."

He ran his fingers through my head and sighed. "You have no idea."

It should have felt good to hear that he'd miss me so much, but it didn't. It made me sadder.

"Stay with me tomorrow. All day, until I have to go. I just want to be with you."

"Yes. I'll stay. Of course." I kissed his chest, right over his heart and sucked down the lump in my throat. It was crazy how attached I was to him, how dependent I'd become. It was like breathing being with him.

"Do you feel this, too?"

I knew exactly what he meant and I nodded. "I do. I always have. I always felt like there was something… special about you."

"You make me happy, Bella. I've never felt this… alive before. It kind of fucking terrifies me."

I jolted up and looked at him, trying to focus in the darkness. "It scares me, too. This isn't normal, is it? To feel so much?"

He cupped my cheeks and shook his head. "It's not normal. It's extraordinary."

Those crazy, stupid words were on the tip of my tongue as I stared at him. I could feel it in him, too. It was being rational, but I was so madly, insanely in love with him that even the hairs of my head hurt. My stomach turned. If he was terrified, there was no way to describe what I felt. It was like looking down the barrel of a gun. If he hurt me, I would be ruined. Devastated. There was no coming back from loving Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading**

**I will try to write some more tonight so I can update tomorrow, but I'm under a deadline to get one of my original stories finished, so I need to work on that a bit tonight, too. If I don't get an update up tomorrow, it'll definitely be Tuesday!**

**Thanks again lovelies. **

**Boobie and booty gropes from Hockeyward to all of you xo**

**J'me**


	10. Slate

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight stuff. The rest of the stuff is mine.**

**AN: Thank you again for reading and reviewing and stuff. You are the cause of my smiles, and I am so grateful for you guys.**

**Sorry it's late. And sorry for mistakes. **

**Prompt: Slate**

* * *

Spending the entire day with Edward was definitely on the top of my list as far as best days ever went. He woke me up with sweet kisses, and we spent most of the morning curled up in bed talking, and snuggling with Gordie.

Around noon, we finally got up and ate, but found ourselves back to cuddling afterward-this time on the couch. We made out a little bit, too, but mostly, we just talked about everything. I could feel all my little nooks and crannies being swept out, and I was so ready to open the door and let him see everything I had to offer on the inside.

I hid a lot of my fears with humor and sarcasm. It was my only defense. He saw the weird me, the crazy me, but I wanted him to see the rest. I wanted him to like the rest.

I loved listening to him talk about his family. It was as plain as day how much he loved them, and missed them. I wondered if he'd ever pick up and move back to Chicago, just to be closer to them.

I evaded the family talk as much as possible, but he wasn't having it. I was embarrassed to be perfectly honest. He had all these great memories and anecdotes, and I had nightmares and memories best left in whatever town they'd be made in.

"Do you talk to your mom very much? Since she moved?"

I shook my head. "I take the obligatory phone call every few weeks. Otherwise, I ignore her. She's just drama, and I really don't care to talk about her."

He kissed the top of my head. "What about your dad?"

I shrugged and curled myself into him a little further, seeking that safe spot. "He's… well, he's… I guess he doesn't really like being around anyone. He's sort of a loner, and I get in his way most of the time, so I don't really visit."

That was the short version.

"How could he not like being around you. You're great."

I laughed, but it came out as a snort. "Yeah, well, according to Charlie, I'm turning out to be just like my mother—flighty and unpredictable, and he doesn't want any part of it."

His brow knitted together as he looked down at me. "You're not flighty, Bella. You're responsible, you hold down a job, you have your own place, pay your own bills. That's not easy for a young person, and especially not in the city. Don't put yourself down."

I nodded, but I didn't agree. It was hard to believe it when you'd been told the opposite a million and a half times before. "Rose thinks I need to take some more classes at the college. She wants me to keep my options open and discover what my passion is."

He smiled. "Like the flowers?"

I rolled my eyes. "That was stupid. I thought it'd be fun, but it just sucked. I don't know. I get so frustrated because there's not a lot I'm good at."

He pushed me on my back and climbed over me, smirking. "I know one thing you're really good at," he said.

I smiled. "I bet I could be good at other things, if my boyfriend gave me a chance."

He started to laugh, and then his face became serious. "Am I your boyfriend?"

My eyes bulged and I felt my cheeks fire up with embarrassment. "It's an expression. I mean, we're technically on our third date, right? We're dating, so I assumed, but I'm stupid. Nevermind…"

He pressed his finger against my lips and shook his head. "I want that. I just didn't want to push it. This is all like a fucking freight train. I don't want to drive you away by being so forward."

"Who says it's too fast? Is there a law? Do you follow some rule book because I sure as hell don't. I don't know how boyfriend/girlfriend deals work, to be truthful. I've had one boyfriend, and that was in seventh grade. I don't know what I'm doing—I'm just … happy with you. I want to be with you all the time. Aside of Rosalie and Emmett, you're my only other friend. In my head, when I talk about you, I've called you my boyfriend since the second day you came into the coffee shop, so if we're doing this, stop worrying about it."

His smile widened. "Okay, girlfriend. No rules. We do whatever we want."

I gave him a stiff nod. "Yup. Whatever we want."

He pulled my bottom lip into his mouth, sucking and letting his tongue twirl around. I made the most unusual animal growl-groan and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down against me.

"Can we just make out all the time? I swear, I will quit my job and we can just do this all the time."

He laughed. "How's that going to work when I'm on the ice?"

I shrugged. "I don't know? It won't, I guess. Speaking of… what time do you have to leave?"

He groaned and sat up. "I need to be at the airport by ten thirty. We have a midnight flight."

"Ah, man. This really sucks. I was getting nice and comfortable being here."

He sat up and ran his fingers through his messy hair. "This is just a thought, but you could take me to the airport... if you wanted to."

"I don't have a car; otherwise, I'd love to."

He smiled. "You can drive my truck. You can just drop me off and then you'll have a car to drive until I get back."

I laughed. "Oh, yeah. Sure. I probably can't even reach the pedals in that beast. Or see over the dash. Plus, what do I need that truck for? For my second job as a lumber hauler?"

He smiled, but it was sad and I hated it. I sat up and wrapped my arms around his torso. "You know what? I have a brilliant idea. I'll call Rose. She can drive us."

He looked over his shoulder at me. "Yeah? She wouldn't mind? I could call a car service. That's what I usually do."

I puckered my lips and smiled when he kissed me. "No way. This is better. Plus, I have a feeling I'm going to need her once you're gone."

He turned in my arms and laid us down again, pulling me down so my face was against his chest. He brushed his fingers through my hair, and I loved that. He'd been doing it since we'd first started cuddling, and it was the most comforting, sweet thing ever.

"I'd like you to be there. I want you to be the very last thing I see before I leave."

We fell into a calm silence, but inside I was curling up and dying. I could laugh and agree all I wanted, but it did feel fast-the falling. After spending two whole days with him, I couldn't imagine being without him. I was falling into full-on panic mode, and I wanted to run with one leg, and wrap the other around his waist and never let go.

"I'll call Rose and make sure she's not busy. I doubt she is. They are so boring. All they do is sit around being married."

He laughed. "Yeah, how does that look?"

I smirked. "Boring and old. I like being around them, though. They have the coolest house ever. I wish I would've had a house like that when I was growing up."

He smiled sadly again, and I knew, _knew_ he could see right through me like cellophane. He knew I was messed up, unwanted. He could tell and that made me sick.

I got up, unable to look at his perfect smile and his hot body anymore, and went into the other room to call Rosalie.

"Hey... where are you?"

I laughed. "With Edward. I turned my phone off in case my stupid mom called and tried to interrupt me."

"Well, I stopped by the house last night to bring you a plate of dinner and you've had me freaking out all day wondering where you were. Don't do that to me, Bella."

I snorted. "Sorry, mama bear. I fell asleep, and then he asked me to stay. I'm spending as much time with him as possible. He won't be back for a while-not until this stupid play thing is over."

She sighed. "Are you okay?"

I nodded, and then answered. "Right now? Yes. Fine. I don't know about later."

I felt my chin wobble, and wiped at my eyes. I was falling the fuck apart.

"Listen-what are you doing tonight? He wants me to see him off at the airport, and I was thinking you could take me, us, so I have a ride home."

"I'd be happy to, Bella. You know that. You do know what this means, though, don't you?"

I giggled, and sniffed. "Oh, God."

"The man-boy is going to shit himself. Prepare Edward, will you? I don't want the man to call the cops."

I giggled louder, and turned when I heard Edward clear his throat from the doorway. "I will, Rose, and thank you so much for doing this."

"No problem. Love you kid."

I hung up and put the phone on the bed. "She can do it," I told him.

He nodded as he walked toward me. "Are you crying?"

I shook my head like a big liar. "No."

He sat down, pulled me into his arms and rocked me. "No crying, Bella. We have four and a half hours to spend and I don't want to waste it feeling sad. Okay?"

I nodded against his chest. "Okay."

I pulled back and tried to push my hair out of my face and cringed. It was a knotted up mess. "Ugh. I need a shower."

He jumped up and held his hand out. "I could use one, too. I need to pack, also. Maybe you can help me?"

"Shower?" I squeaked. "Hell yes I'll help you shower."

He chuckled and shook his head. "No. Pack. You can use the shower down here, and I'll shower in my bathroom. Alone." He raised an eyebrow and smirked. "You can wear something of mine, and maybe have your friend bring you something to change into."

I was a little disappointed, not going to lie, but I agreed to a shower of my own. As usual, he was very sweet, starting the water and getting it warm and making sure I had everything I needed before stepping aside and letting me do my thing.

As I stood under the spray of the warm water, I felt like a princess. The shower was gorgeous and about half the size of my bedroom with a fantastic shower head. I wanted to wash my hair a thousand times with his shampoo, mostly because it smelled like him, but also because it smelled fantastic. It was so much nicer than the cheap crap I used and I could immediately run my fingers through my hair.

I began singing and dancing around. I never wanted to get out. I was in heaven.

"Taking a shower in Edward's shower," I crooned. "Naked in his houuuuse. Yeah, he's naked in his shower and I'm naked in his shower."

I was rocking away when a knock scared the ever-loving bajeezus out of me.

"You having fun in there?" he laughed.

I slapped my hand over my mouth and screamed as quietly as I could. I was the biggest idiot and I'd never been more embarrassed. Well, at least that day.

"Bella?" he asked again, and I could tell by the echo that he was inside the room. My entire body quivered. Just knowing he was right there and I was naked, and he was possibly partially naked, well, I was having a hard time breathing.

"Bella, are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you."

I took a deep breath and shut the water off. I shivered a little and then pushed the shower door open, peeking outside. "I'm fine. Just embarrassed to death."

He smiled and held out a huge fluffy towel. "Don't be embarrassed. I think it's cute. I've never known anyone that sings in the shower."

"All those other girls mute or something?"

His smile fell. "You and my mother are the only two women that have ever showered in there, Bella."

Well, that made me incredibly happy. A little creeped out imagining a mother naked in the same shower, but that was just how my brain worked. Weird.

"So they shower in your room?" I blurted out. I wanted to take it back as soon as I said it, especially when I saw the look on his face. It was definitely not a question I wanted the answer to, and he obviously didn't want to give that answer.

"I laid a t-shirt and a pair of sweats on the bed for you to change into until Rose gets here. I'll leave you alone so you can get ready."

He walked out, shutting the door quietly behind him and I just wanted to curl up on the tile floor and cry like a little bitch. Of course he had girls before. Of fucking course. I wasn't delusional. I was stupid, but naïve, no. Other women was something I was all too familiar with.

"You really are the dumbest girl on the planet. Jesus," I cursed at myself.

I got out, dried off, and then changed into the clothes he'd left for me. Again, so sweet, and I'd gone and made him feel bad for no damn reason. He had no reason to feel bad about being with other girls. It was asinine. As soon as I was dressed, I walked into the living room to find him on the couch, talking to his dog.

"I'm sorry I was an asshole. I didn't mean to make you feel bad."

He looked up and smiled, and then patted the cushion next to him. "Come sit."

I scurried over and sat down, folding my hands in my lap.

"I've never had a girl in my shower, either, Bella. Not here. I've only lived here for about a year."

I looked up, shocked. Did that mean he hadn't _been_ with a girl in a year? I didn't believe that for a second.

"It's okay if you had. I mean, we've been dating for like… a day. I had no right to ask that. I was trying to be funny, but sometimes it just comes out as being smart-assed."

"It's okay, Bella. I want you to ask me questions. Believe me; I have questions for you, too. But not tonight, okay? Please. Let's just have tonight, and when I get back, we'll get to all the heavy shit, okay?"

I nodded and leaned into his shoulder. "Okay. But I want you to know I've never had a boy in my shower, either."

He kissed the top of my head. "Good to know. Thank you."

The doorbell rang and I jumped up, knowing it was Rose and Emmett, and dying to see the reaction Emmett would have.

"I'll get the door."

I ran to the door, swinging it open to a smiling Emmett. "Hey kid!"

I smiled. I loved the big fella. He had a heart as big as his smile, and you had to see Emmett's smile to know what I was talking about. "Hey! Thank you so much for doing this."

"Are you kidding? This is awesome!"

I felt Edward come up behind me and leaned back into him, smiling at Emmett. "Edward Cullen, this is Emmett McCarty, Rosalie's husband."

Emmett pushed through the threshold and trusted his big meaty hand toward Edward. "Man, you have no idea what an honor this is! I'm your biggest fan! That win last week in L.A, man, you killed it! I've watched your career for a while."

Edward shook his hand, and smiled. "Thanks. It's good to meet you. Thanks for taking us to the airport, I really appreciate it."

He tucked me into his side, which gave Emmett the opportunity to rush in and hug him. I heard the wind fly out of Edward's lungs with the force of it and giggled. Emmett was the ultimate fan, and I had a feeling he'd overwhelm Edward in no time.

"Um, thanks?" Edward said, looking down at me with wide eyes.

"Emmett, why don't you let your wife in the house before you molest my boyfriend. Jeez."

He stood back and then behind him to find a scowling Rosalie.

"Sorry, babe."

She huffed and pushed past him. "I am so sorry for him. Seriously."

Edward laughed and waved her off. "It's all good. It's nice to meet fans."

I rolled my eyes. I was sure he felt awkward, but it was just like him to be as sweet as could be.

"Here's your clothes, but I have to say, you look awful cute in that getup, sweetie."

Rosalie held up a bag of clothes and I grabbed them and held them against my chest. I was almost sad I'd have to change. Edward's t-shirt was practically a dress on me, and the sweats were enormous, but they were his and they were soft and comfy.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to change really fast."

I turned and headed to Edward's bedroom and dumped the bag out. I laughed when I found a slinky little dress, skimpy lingerie and heels. Rosalie was insane.

"Seriously?"

"What?" Edward said from behind me.

I turned and found him standing in the doorway, leaning against it with his forearms and looking like hot sexy candy. Yes, candy. I wanted to lick him all up.

"Rosalie thinks she's my pimp now. She dug in the back of her closet and dug out hooker-wear ala nineteen-ninety-six. I can't wear this stuff."

I plopped down on the bed and shook my head. He stepped into the room and headed straight for the clothes. He held up the dress and chuckled. "That's a shame. I think I'd like to see this on you."

My head snapped over to him. "Maybe another time. I can't wear that to the airport. Ugh, I'll just wear what I had on."

He held up a finger and went over to his closet and pulled out a sweatshirt. "Wear this and your jeans. It's cold out, anyway. I don't want you to get sick."

I smiled. "That'll work. I'm so sorry they're so weird. They mean well, I swear it."

He leaned down and kissed me. "They're great, and they love you. I like them already. Now, hurry up and get dressed. We have to head out."

I smirked and lay back on the bed. "Are you sure you don't want to watch?"

He cleared his throat and narrowed his eyes. "No, I'm not sure. I'm positive. I don't need to board a seven hour flight with a boner."

He walked out, shutting the door behind him and I kicked my legs up in the air and squealed.

"Yes! I give him boners!" I yelled.

"Bella!" He called through the door. "Hurry. Up."

I scrambled with the clothes, got dressed quickly and then met them in the living room. I almost died when I walked in, seeing Emmett practically on his lap, talking excitedly and flailing his arms around. Rosalie was sitting across the room shaking her head and picking at her nails. I knew she was as excited for Emmett as he was, even though she was acting annoyed.

"Okay, I'm ready."

Edward let out a long breathe, rubbed his hands down his thighs, and then stood. "Gordie, come here, boy."

Gordie came running and jumped up, putting his paws up on his shoulders. He licked his face and Edward scratched his head and gave him kisses and I couldn't believe how adorable they were.

"Who stays with him while you're gone?"

I don't know why it hadn't occurred to me before, but I suddenly got worried.

He urged Gordie down, and wiped the dog slobber off his face with his sleeve. "My neighbor watches him for me. He'll be fine."

"So, you get shotgun, Edward. I'm driving, so that'll give us more time to talk. I want to hear your thoughts for who'll go to the Stanley finals. Dude, I totally think the Twilight have it in the bag…"

"Emmett, I love you, but please shut up!"

We all laughed and Emmett blushed. "It's Edward-freaking-Cullen, Rosalie! Cullen the killer!" he hissed.

Edward groaned and then let out a nervous laugh. "Yeah, let's get going."

He picked up his bag, held out his hand, and brought it up to his lips. "You ready?"

I shook my head. "Not at all."

He smiled sadly and headed for the door. We all packed into Emmett's SUV, and thankfully, Edward got to sit next to me in the back, even though I thought Emmett was going to cry. We held hands the whole way, and I wondered how I was going to survive not seeing him, or touching him for God only knew how long. It could've been a week, or a month. I had no idea. It sucked, and I hated it. I'd really gotten used to sleeping with him, even though it'd only been one night. My measly little mattress in my measly, lonely little apartment was going to suck royally.

We pulled up at the curb at the airline, and they let us out while they found a parking spot. As Edward and I walked into the airport, my stomach felt like it was full of stones. It hurt, everywhere, but mostly in my heart.

He took care of what he needed to at the counter while I waited behind him, looking at everything and anything other than him. I was having serious worst case scenario issues, worrying about everything from the plane crashing to him falling in love with a hot flight attendant. I felt like I was going to throw up.

When he was done, he turned around, and grabbed my hand. I squeezed his hard, letting him know that I was in no way okay with letting him go. He squeezed back, and I could feel his eyes on me, but I couldn't look up. I felt so needy and creepy, honestly. He was going to think I was some kind of freak the way I was so clingy. I wasn't sure how to change it, though because I'd never been that way. Ever. Not even with Rosalie and Emmett. I loved them to pieces, but most of the time, I was ready to leave at the end of our time together. I was okay going back to my little space alone. I'd been alone for a long time. I was comfortable there—it was easy. He was making things really difficult and confusing, and I just didn't have the emotional toolbox to fix my shit.

"Well, I guess this is it," he said with a sigh. "I'll call you. I promise."

We'd made it to the end of the area, and I could no longer go with him. The rope was wrapped so tightly around my heart, I thought I'd lose circulation. I was all tied up inside, so mad about him, it was the hardest thing I'd ever have to do to watch him walk away from me.

"Hey," he said softly.

I still couldn't look at him. I knew I'd just crack, and I didn't want that.

He lifted my chin with his finger and what he saw there, I couldn't even tell you. It must have been enough for him to see just how deep things went for me, and how devastated I was watching him go.

"I'll be back, and we'll pick up right where we left off. I swear it, Bella. I'm coming right back to you."

I nodded, and tried to look at him finally, but I just couldn't focus. Everything was blurred out by my tears, and the sound of my heart breaking pretty much drowned out everything else.

"Will you watch my games?" he asked.

"Yes," I said, my voice shaking. "Emmett will make me."

He laughed and wrapped his arms around me. "I like him. He's kind of crazy, but I can tell he's a good guy. He looks after you, doesn't he?"

I nodded against his chest. "He does."

"Good. I'm serious, though. Please watch my games. I'll give you a sign, okay, so you know that even out there, no matter how hard I try to leave you off the ice, you're there. You've been there for a while, Bella."

The dam broke and I just lost it. I cried, snotty and sloppy and ugly. I clung to the back of his jacket and pressed my face against him, not giving one shit how it looked or how he saw it. I felt deep and hard and wild for him. I wasn't going to drop love bombs on him, but it was there inside of me. Love, love, love. So much love, I swore I was just spilling over.

"Don't cry… Jesus, you're killing me. Come on, sweetheart, please don't cry."

Yeah, there was no stopping it. Only when I felt Rosalie's hand on my shoulder and her sweet cooing in my ear did I finally pull away.

He held my face in his hands, looked me hard in the eyes and then kissed me, right there in the middle of Sea-Tac for the entire world to see. When he pulled away, I smiled at his red, puffy lips, and a little bit because of the moisture I found in his eyes.

"Be good, while I'm gone. I'll call you as soon as I get to Toronto, and as often as I can from there. Okay?"

"Okay."

"I'll miss you," he said, lowering his voice.

"I'll miss you, too."

He smiled. "Okay, well. I have to board now, so…"

I threw myself at him one last time, hugged him tight, and kissed his chest. "I really can't wait for the damn playoffs to be over!"

He laughed. "You'll miss me that much?"

I pushed back and looked up at him. "No. I really hate the damn beard."


	11. Palpable

**disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

**Prompt: Palpable**

* * *

**epov**

Every step I took thundered in my ears as I walked away from her. I ached, deep in my chest and it was very close to the physical pain inflicted by an angry opponent on the ice. I rubbed at it with my free hand and forced myself not to look behind me at the very sad, very beautiful, very far away girl.

She was like a cyclone the way she'd swept in and turned my life upside down. I'd fantasized about the counter girl for months, close to a year, and after holding her in my arms, in my bed, I was pretty sure I was dreaming.

Waking up from a dream like that wasn't a pleasant thought. One of the reasons I'd put off meeting her in the first place was moments just like that one. The leaving. There was no getting around it. I left. A lot.

I took my seat on the plane and laid my head back against the headrest and quickly put my ear buds in my ears. I had too much on my mind to deal with anything, or anyone. It was the best do not disturb sign I had, given the situation.

A little while later, I felt the rustle of someone taking the seat next to me and cracked an eye open to see who it was. I smiled and gave a small nod when I saw that it was Sam, one of my teammates, and a good friend. I was glad I didn't end up getting stuck with one of the rowdier guys. I had too much thinking to do, and I was worn out.

"Hey," he said, leaning over and pulling a bud from my ear. "I called you last night. We went over to Ruben's for a few beers. Where were you?"

I sighed and sat up. "I was busy. I didn't hear the phone. Sorry."

He chuckled. "Busy, eh?"

I scowled and shook my head. Holding his hands up, he laughed. "Don't worry, I won't bug you about who it was, but I wonder… was it the flight attendant?"

I groaned and shook my head. "What are you talking about?"

"The flight attendant, the one from the flight from New York. She was all over you, and I thought for sure you were going back for seconds on that one."

I washed my hand over my face, remembering the girl from the flight. A pretty girl, a really, really, flirty girl, but I hadn't had intentions with her then, and I definitely didn't have any desire to see her again after the night I'd had with Bella.

"I didn't even keep her number, man. No, it wasn't her."

I could feel him smiling and shook my head. "Are we going to give each other facials next?"

He nudged my shoulder and snickered. "So it was a chick. Nice. I thought I was going to have to help you out with this little dry spell of yours. At least we know it's not low testosterone—you're still hitting it on the ice."

I popped my ear buds back in and shut my eyes. The guys were as bad as a bunch of old ladies. I had no idea why he was so interested in my sex life, other than the fact that he'd been married for almost ten years and probably didn't have one. Whatever it was, I wasn't in the mood. Truth was, I was seriously sexually frustrated. My sweet, shy counter girl had turned out to be a little wild cat, and my nuts were aching.

I smiled to myself, remembering her little body against mine. She was a determined little thing, I had to hand her that. I just knew from day one that she wasn't the type of girl I wanted to sack and toss. I wanted to wrap her up in a bow and keep her on a shelf, like a prize. I felt like a fucking king the day I overheard her talking about me. I'd left that day with my stale coffee and shitty muffin with a huge smile on my face, and a new game plan. Of course, she caught me off guard when I heard her rehearsing her speech to me, so I figured it was now or never. If I bitched out, I would never forgive myself.

All the times I'd gone in there, I never got much of a reaction out of her. I figured she just wasn't interested, and I was way too proud to put myself in a situation where I'd get rejected. It wasn't something I was used to. Not that I was conceited or anything, but being a public figure, a professional athlete gave me an advantage. I knew women found me attractive, I wasn't naïve, but until I'd found that little morsel in that tiny coffee shop, it hadn't really mattered.

Suddenly, I wanted to be noticed. I wanted to catch her watching me. I wanted her to ask for my autograph, tell me I sucked, fall in love with me… I wanted every damn thing that girl had to offer.

But, she gave me nothing. She had me under the impression she hated me, or worse, was indifferent. She screwed up my order, and until yesterday, I thought that shit had been on purpose. Was it torturing myself going back time after time? Sure as fuck. I couldn't give up, and that's why I wanted to absorb every minute with her, remember every detail, and pick her apart until I knew how she worked from the inside out. I wasn't letting her go, not after waiting so damn long.

Before I knew it, we were landing. I'd been so tired that I'd slept through the whole flight. I hadn't gotten much sleep with Bella in my bed,—not that I was complaining because I wanted that to be a recurring ritual once I got home. But she was pretty damn distracting. I couldn't sleep knowing she was right there, soft and beautiful and more than fucking willing. She was testing my patience like no other, and I was ready to explode. I hardly knew what to do with myself, and she made it impossible to be good. There was something about her, though, something delicate and I knew that my determination to take things slow was the right thing to do.

The town car pulled up and Sam joined me to ride back to the hotel. All I wanted was a warm bed so I could sleep off the tension before the game. I was so blocked up with thoughts of Bella, I was bound to fuck everything off just so I could watch her on repeat in my head.

"What the hell are you thinking so hard about?" Sam asked. "You're zoned, dude."

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and turned in on, desperate to see if I had a message from Bella. I smiled when a picture of her pouting as she laid in bed between Emmett and Rosalie popped up.

"My crazy girl," I laughed before sliding over to look at the next picture she sent.

"Your girl, eh? Let's see that."

I grabbed my phone away from him, and slid it in my pocket. "What's your deal? You're bugging the shit out of me."

"She's gotta be hot if you're this worked up. Come on… I have to live vicariously through you. My life is boring."

I laughed. "That's your problem."

"Come on, Cullen. Spill it. Who is she?"

I sighed, knowing he wasn't going to shut the hell up until I told him. "Her name is Bella."

"Ahh, Bella. How long as this been going on?"

I shook my head, not knowing how to answer without sounding like a total freak. "We've only gone out a couple times, but I've been watching her for a while."

He raised an eyebrow. "Watching her? What are you, a stalker?"

I laughed. "No. She works at the coffee shop I go to."

"Oh shit," he said, slapping his thigh loudly. "The muffin girl? Are you telling me you finally got a piece of the muffin girl?"

I narrowed my eyes squinting. "What the… how do you know about the muffin girl?"

_Muffin girl… I'd never called her the muffin girl._

He laughed. "Whenever you're drunk, you go on and on about the muffin girl… long brown hair, brown eyes, big tits… you tell us all about her. She's got a nice ass, always wears tight pants, and you love it when she wears her hair in a ponytail. I know way more about that girl, and what you want to do with her, than I need to. I'm glad you finally talked to her, though. I thought she was married or something. Couldn't figure out why you were avoiding her if you liked her so much. It's not like Cullen to pass up on a piece of ass."

I breathed deeply through my nose and looked out the window to collect my thoughts. "I really like her," I said softly, glancing back at him.

"Ahh, how sweet. So, why didn't you bring her with you? Gonna save up all that pent-up frustration for the ice?" He laughed, and I glared at him for a moment before staring out the window again.

The thought had passed my mind. It was on the tip of my tongue all day, but it was so fucking soon… too soon.

"It's cool, man. It's about time you settled down."

I almost choked. "I've been on two dates with her. I haven't picked out a ring, dumbass."

He just laughed and shook his head. "Yeah, but you're thinking about it. You have that look on your face—trust me, I've been there. It's the same way I felt before I settled down with Emily. It's the look of a man getting ready to hand in his card."

I looked away again. He wasn't wrong. I already cared about Bella a lot. Getting to know her was just pushing that arrow further into my heart. I was definitely infatuated. There was no doubt, but there was no way I was going to profess my love and scare the shit out of her. We weren't anywhere near ready for that.

"Well, I'm taking it slow… seeing where it goes. She's special. She's a great girl, and I want to see where this goes. She's just… different. Good, different, but different."

He hummed, and I hoped like hell he'd just shut the fuck up. I was doing a crap job of getting my head in the game, and he was not helping.

"Well, good for you."

Thankfully he was quiet the rest of the way to the hotel, and once we got out of the car, we parted ways and headed to our rooms. I was still tired, but knowing Bella would be heading to work early, I wanted to send her a message before I crashed. We'd be stuck with practice and team bullshit and I didn't want to make her worry. I promised her I'd call, and I intended on keeping my promise.

I pushed her number, and waited for her to pick up. After five rings, I was ready to hang up, but then I heard her sweet voice, rushed and out of breath on the other line.

"You called!"

"Hey, girl…" There was a huge lump in my throat. It was insane how much I missed her already. "I got your pictures."

She giggled. "I climbed in bed with them. Rosalie thought I was going to go home and slit my wrists after you left, so she made me go home with them. They're not as fun to sleep with as you."

I chuckled and felt an unfamiliar sting in my eyes. I was becoming such a pussy for the girl. If I got any deeper, I'd end up drowning in her.

"I don't know about that. Emmett seems rather… cuddly."

She laughed so loud, and the sound rang through my ears like music. "I miss you," I blurted out, clenching my eyes tightly, almost embarrassed at how desperate and needy I sounded.

"I miss you, too," she whispered. "You promise you'll call me every day?"

I nodded, and then answered. "I promise. And don't forget to watch my games. I'll send you a message. Be watching for it, okay?"

She sighed. "I wouldn't miss them. I'm trying to learn the rules. Emmett is helping, and he likes having me there to watch the games with."

I laughed. "I bet he does. You know, he's a lucky bastard."

"Why? Because he gets to teach a lame-o how to watch hockey?"

I took a deep breath. "No, he gets to watch hockey with the most beautiful girl in Seattle."

She gasped and I wondered if I'd gone too far. I'd wanted to tell her that since our first date, the way she sipped her beer was sexy, the way her eyes crinkled when she laughed was gorgeous, the way she laughed set me on fire. I was full of flowery words and bullshit poetry for the girl. She astounded me.

"Are there beautiful girls in Toronto?" she asked.

It caught me off guard and I sat, flapping my lips, speechless for a moment before I could respond.

"I'm sure there are some pretty girls here, Bella, but for me, there's only one girl. You. If you were here, you'd be the prettiest girl in Toronto, if you were in New York, you'd be the most beautiful one there, too. In my eyes, you're the prettiest girl I've ever seen."

The reaction I get to that soul-dripping confession is not the one I'm expecting, which I should've expected from her, knowing her lack of filter.

"Well, good. So make sure you ignore all those fuck buddies while you're there, okay? Only think of me when you think of that."

I groaned and reached down to palm the swell in my jeans, pressing down heavily to relieve the pressure. I was painfully hard, and it was pretty much a guarantee that I'd end up jerking off frequently after these phone calls with her.

"Are you there?" she asked, and I heard her giggle again and it went straight to my dick.

"You're trying to kill me, aren't you?"

"I'm not trying to kill you. I like you too much to kill you."

That made me smile. "I like you too much, too."

It felt good to get it out in the open. She liked me, I liked her, and I felt better than I'd felt in so long. Alive and ready for wherever this thing between us was taking us.

"I don't want to let you go, but I need to get some sleep before I have to report to the stadium. Take care, Bella."

"You too. Be careful, please."

I smiled. "I will. Bye."

She said her goodbye softly and then I heard the line go dead.

I fell back against the mattress and shoved my hand down my pants. I was throbbing and felt like I was fifteen years old again and just saw my first set of tits. She made me wild inside, and hornier than I'd ever been. Waiting was ideal, but I wasn't sure if that was going to be possible for very long.

I started undoing my pants with my free hand, unwilling to let go of my dick for a second, when my phone rang from beside me. I grabbed it, answering quickly and hoping like hell it was Bella so I could hear her voice while I came. Instead, my mother's voice rang through the receiver, and my erection went the way of the dinosaurs.

I pulled my hand out of my pants and sat up. "Hey ma, how are you?"

"I've been worried sick. You didn't call before you boarded, and you didn't call when you landed. I'd like to smack the crap out of you, young man."

I chuckled. "I forgot. I'm sorry, okay."

She huffed, and I knew she was pissed. I honestly felt bad. It was a ritual, and I messed up. She was probably worried sick. She hated when I flew.

"I was distracted, and I forgot. I'm here, safe and sound. Already at the hotel, okay?"

She huffed again, and I laughed. She was laying the guilt on thick. "Well, anything more important than your mother's peace of mind deserves an explanation. What were you doing that was so important?

"It was Bella."

My mom knew all about Bella. I'd told her about the pretty girl that caught my eye months ago, just to get her off my ass.

"You went to see her before you left? Ahh, my romantic love-sick boy. When are you going to finally talk to the girl? If she's half as pretty as you tell me, a boy with bigger balls is going to steal her away from you."

I groaned. "God, ma…"

"Psh. You know I'm right."

I pushed a deep breath from my lungs and laid back against the pillow, covering my eyes with my arm.

"Ma, I'm in big trouble."

* * *

**thank you so much for reading and for your patience while I was dealing with crap. hope epov was what you wanted to see... There will be more of him as we go along.**

**for teasers, come play in the prettykitty club on fb. I'll add the link in my profile if you'd like to join :D**

**Thank you again for reading and reviewing, and thank you to all you sweeties that tweet and post my updates and stuff. i wish i could give you real hugs, but since i can't, accept my virtual ones. they're still good ones :)**

**xoxo**

**j'me**


	12. Last Minute

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight**

**AN: Thank you guys for reading and for being patient with updates: D I appreciate you all so much!**

**Some of you asked about Gordie, and what kind of dog he is. He's a Newfoundland, and black and perdy. Lol**

**Glad you guys liked EPOV… I will definitely give you a few more of those. I just love writing in EPOV, so it'll be fun!**

**Big hugs to all of you that left me reviews! Thank you!**

**Not Beta'd and this one is probably a big hot mess. My eyeballs are super tired, and I'm sure I missed a bunch of boo-boos. Forgive m'kay?**

**Prompt: "Why do you always put this off until the last minute?"**

* * *

First it was Toronto. Then New Jersey, Boston, and San Jose. I was losing my mind. I was miserable, missing Edward so much that I was giving myself an ulcer.

And Rosalie headaches.

"What in the fuck is that? That has to be my sign, but what? What is that? Four orgasms? He'll give me four orgasms when he gets back? Four more days? Four more weeks? Oh my God, what if he only has four inches. I'm going to kill myself!"

Emmett laughed beside me, and I heard Rose groan from the other side of the room. "Bella, it's a sign. It means he's thinking about you. Who really cares what it means? Have you thought about asking him?"

I shook my head and turned back to the screen just in time to watch my boyfriend fly across the ice. He was truly magical to watch, and the more I watched it, the more I enjoyed it. You could see the fire in him when he played. He loved it—so much. He was amazing, and the crowds loved him.

"No, I didn't ask him! I don't want him to think I'm an idiot. God!"

The game was down to the last few minutes, and Twilight was winning… again, which meant my boyfriend would be gone another week, maybe two. I was losing my mind. Of course, I was incredibly proud of him, but I was a selfish bitch, too. I wanted him, and that was that.

"Shut up!" Emmett yelled out. "Here we go."

All eyes were on the screen, and it was a mad dash to the final goal of the game. With three seconds to spare, number 17 slammed the puck into the goal and Twilight took the win.

"Yes!" Emmett cried out, throwing the bowl of chips on the floor! "We're heading to the Stanley cup finals baby!"

I should have been jumping up and down with the big dork, but instead, I hid my face in my hands and cried.

I felt Rosalie's hands on my shoulders. "I'm afraid this is something you're going to have to get used to if you're going to date him, Bella. Is this something you can handle? You need to ask yourself that before you get any deeper."

I turned and looked at her, aghast. "I'm in about as deep as I can get without going under, Rose. It's just a lot harder than I thought it'd be. I mean, I knew it was going to suck, but this is pretty much torture!"

She squeezed my shoulders and came around the side of the sofa, sitting on the edge. "I think he wants something serious with you, too. He's sending you hand signs on the ice, he calls you every day—as promised—and the look on that boys face matched yours the day he left. I think he's worth it, and you're worth it, I just think you need to relax and figure things out."

I felt my chin shake, and I just wanted her to hug me some more so I could cry and pout like a big baby. I'd basically cried my eyes out every night over him, and it wasn't getting any easier. "I don't have the first clue what to do. This feels really real, and I've never had a relationship like this before. I'm pretty sure this is the first real boyfriend I've had, and I only had him for less than twenty-four hours before he left me."

She laughed. "Sorry, darlin'. You nabbed yourself a star, and you're going to have to share him with the world. They love him, and you can see that he loves what he's doing. Can you share him? Can you grow up a little and treat this like an adult relationship? This isn't a booty-call. This isn't like one of your mother's drag along men. I think with this one, he's the type to hang on for the long haul. I'm as worried about him as I am you."

I huffed and got off the couch, pissed off that she was partially right, and terrified that I was going to screw it up.

Just hearing her say it out loud made me want to throw up. What was I supposed to do? How was I supposed to act? He was good… so damn good. I didn't want to hurt him, either, and there was a huge possibility that I'd fuck it all up somehow. I spazzed out all the time. I was scared of ending up like my mom, and that responsibility, the one holding his heart, was a little more than I could deal with at the moment.

"Who knows what he even wants. He barely touched me! Maybe he just wants a friend to hang with while he's in town, ya know? I had to physically place his hand on my boob! I have fantastic boobs, Rosalie! He should have been all over that action, but no. He acted like I was hiding a Venus flytrap in my bra. I don't know what to think!"

"Maybe you should back off a little, Bella. You're a little intimidating to him. A man needs to know he's holding the cards- that he's in charge of shit."

I glared at Emmett. "So, what am I supposed to do? I'm sure he's had girls throw themselves at him before, Em. Have you seen him? Googled him? There are pictures with him and other girls. He's just… he's fucking weird."

He shook his head and stood, stretching his arms over his head. "I think the dude has pictured you carrying his kids. He's obviously been fantasizing about you for a while, and he's at the next stage. He cares about you, kid. Let him. I know you haven't gone out with a guy like that before, but they exist. Look at me. I was like him. I was ready to propose to Rosie the day after we met. When a man knows, he just knows. Just give him some time."

"I'm going home. This is too much thinking for one night, and he'll be calling soon. I want to be in bed when he calls."

Emmett gave me a ride home since it was getting dark, and I had to listen to his love philosophy the entire ride. I appreciated it, for sure, but I didn't know what to believe.

Of course, it would've been much easier if Edward were near, but having him far away with a single short phone call a day was bullshit. I couldn't wait for him to come home so we could figure out what was going on between us. If I had it my way, he would be mine, always and forever period.

I wasn't stupid enough to pretend he wasn't everything I'd ever imagined my dream guy would be. He was kind, sexy, sweet, smart, talented and gorgeous. It was scary, knowing that he actually existed, that he was actually in my life. Thinking back to the days when all I could do was stare at him from the other side of a counter seemed so far away, like it wasn't even part of my life. He was so real to me, so important already. It was terrifying.

I showered and changed into some comfy clothes and climbed into bed to wait for Edward's call. Sometimes it would take hours after a game for him to call. Of course I had no idea what he did in the time it took for the game to end and for him to call, and sometimes that stressed me out.

I hadn't even been in bed for a half hour before the phone rang. I picked it up, my entire body prickling with excitement and smiled into the phone as I answered.

"Congratulations on winning!" I curled my legs up beneath me and sat up to talk to him.

"Thanks, baby. Fuck, did you watch?"

I nodded. "Yes! I told you I wouldn't miss a game, didn't I? I haven't so far."

He chuckled. "Yeah, but… you haven't mentioned the sign. Did you see anything?"

I bit the inside of my lip and looked at the ceiling. "Yeah, I did see. Four fingers, right?"

He laughed a little louder and I heard a rustle on the other side, and I wondered where he was.

"Where are you?"

"I just got back to my hotel room. Looks like we're heading back tomorrow. We play in Seattle next, so I'll be home for about a week, at least."

I pumped my fist into the air and smiled. "Seriously? I can't wait!"

"Yeah? You miss me, Bella?"

I clucked my tongue. "I miss you like crazy. I'm not even going to pretend I don't. I do, so freaking much."

He sighed on the other end. "I miss you, too, Bella. This has been the roughest fucking couple of weeks I've ever had. You're all over. Everywhere I look, I think about you. You're on my brain, constantly."

I smiled. That was really good news. I was the same, and knowing he was just as messed up as me gave me that touch of hope that he did want me the same way I wanted him.

"Bella—I want you to come stay with me when I get home. I want to spend time with you again, talking and getting to know each other again. Is that too much to ask, or…"

"Okay!" I cried out. "You want me to come over tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I do." I could hear the smile in his voice and it just made my tummy flip.

"So, my sign. Did you get it?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, four fingers. What does it mean?"

"B," he said. "It's sign language for B, for Bella."

I pressed my hand against my heart. "Seriously?"

"Mm hmm. I told you. You're my girl. I miss you."

_Holy Shit._

It was sort of monumental that he did something so personal, so special, and for the entire world to see.

"Can it be tomorrow already? I miss your dog, too."

He hummed. "I do, too. I hate leaving him home."

It was silent for a moment, and I was worried that he'd fallen asleep. "Are you there?"

I heard him yawn, and frowned. It always happened. He was always so tired after the games, which was understandable, but it didn't soften the blow when he'd fall asleep on the phone with me.

"Don't hang up tonight, okay? Talk to me until you fall asleep. I want to talk to you until you sleep."

"Okay," he said sleepily.

We talked for several more minutes until I heard his soft snores and I knew he was out for the count. I waited a few moments until I knew he was sound asleep, and then whispered, "I love you."

SLAPSHOT

I woke up full of energy the next morning. I wasn't even sure what time he was coming home, but just knowing he was had me all giddy and full of pep. I went into work distracted and spent the entire day checking my phone. When it finally rang around one o'clock, I ran into the back room and answered it quickly.

"Hi, boyfriend!"

"Boyfriend, huh? Well, now I'm really glad I called. How are you, darling? You haven't been answering my calls."

I stomped my feet and cursed softly. "Shit!"

"Is that any way to greet your mother?"

I pressed my lips together and paced back and forth on the tile floor of the tiny stock room. The last person I wanted to deal with was my mother, and blurting out the fact that I had a boyfriend was cracking open a can of all kinds of bullshit. She was a nosey bitch, and it had nothing to do with giving one crap about me.

"Hi, mom. How are you? Nice of you to call. I'm at work and I can't talk, so I'll call you later."

She laughed, and I wanted to punch her through the phone. It was so patronizing and phony and I hated it.

"Well, I wanted to let you know that I'll be in town at the end of the week."

My eyes bugged out and I looked around the room, searching for an escape, even though the woman was a thousand plus miles away. "What do you mean? Why?"

She sighed and it was over-dramatic and very Renee-ish. "Well, I left Phil. It wasn't working out, so I'm going to look for a place in Seattle. I should be closer to you, and Washington is home, after all."

I rolled my eyes. "Since when, mother? What's going on?"

She huffed. "Bella, aren't you glad I'll be closer? I'd think you'd be happy having your mommy close by."

I shook my head, angry and on the verge of tears. The woman only brought me trouble and heartache, and I knew exactly what she was up to.

"So, what? He left you broke and you have nowhere else to go. Fantastic. I can't help you, though, Mom. My apartment is tiny, and my landlord would shit if she found out I had another tenant in there. I can't even have pets."

All lies, but she didn't know that, and the truth was, my apartment was way too small for two people, especially when one of them was my mother.

"What do you expect me to do, Bella? I have nothing here. He left me for another woman, and the prenup was iron clad and solid. I'm screwed here! I have nothing."

I was steaming. "Well, tough shit. I have nothing. I've had nothing. I came here with forty bucks and a backpack, and I've actually managed to get my shit together, no thanks to you or my sperm donor. I can't do this anymore, mom. I have friends, a job, a home, and someone I care about very much. I want a normal relationship with him, and I just can't do this anymore!"

"Listen, Bella. You will _not_ leave me on the streets! I took care of you the best way I knew how, and you won't let me become homeless!"

I snorted. "Mom, I love you because you're my mom, but I'm going to be selfish and tell you no. No. Do what you do best, and wrangle up another man. Whatever you have to do to stay where you are. Please, Mom. I'm happy. Please let me be. Please."

She was silent on the other line, and I pulled the phone back to check if she was still on the line. She was, so I held it back to my ear.

"I'll be there Friday, Bella. I don't know what else to do. It'll be temporary, I promise."

"Fuck," I snapped.

Who was I kidding? I was going to let her stay. It wasn't in me to turn her away, and she knew it. "Fine. Two weeks, and that's it. Seriously, Mom."

She sighed. "Tell me about this boy. I hope he's better than some of the ones I've seen you with before."

I made a face into the phone, and wished like hell she would've been in front of me so I could've smacked her.

"Oh, he's way better. Ever hear of Edward Cullen? Google him, and then make some stupid remark, and next time you want to come see me, don't make it last minute. I have a life, you know."

I hung up, and my buzz was officially fizzled out. I couldn't believe my mother. She was such a pain in the ass, and I really, really didn't want to involve Edward with any of her bullshit. It was embarrassing. _She_ was embarrassing.

The bells on the front door jingled and I heard the most beautiful voice on earth float back to the room where I was hiding. Taking a deep breath, I fluffed my hair, checked my cleavage—an important detail—and headed out to greet my very handsome, and very much missed, boyfriend.

I opened the door and caught his eye and the smile he gave me was so big and so relieved, I just knew… I was being an idiot. That guy was in to me, he dug me hardcore.

"Bella."

He held out a dozen red roses, and I swooned. I loved that he went out of his way with details, all the little things to make me feel special.

He didn't hand them to me as he approached, though. Instead, he wrapped his arms around me, flowers still in his hands and hugged me tight against his chest, kissing the top of my head.

"Damn… you're more beautiful than I remembered."

"I'm going to end up pregnant if this guy keeps talking in my presence."

I snorted against his chest and I could feel his body rumble with his laughter. "Rosalie is insane," he whispered.

I couldn't disagree. I pulled back so I could see his pretty face. The beard was still there, but I was so used to it, and I'd had some pretty dirty dreams about it rubbing my inner thighs. Dreams I hoped would be fulfilled while he was home.

"You ready to go, or do you have to stay?"

I nodded, and then shook my head. "I can totally go. Rosalie said I didn't even have to come in. Let's go home."

His eyes dilated and he brushed his thumb over my cheek. "I like the way that sounds."

"Come on."

I wanted him alone, fast. There were a million people, or like six, watching our little reunion, and I just wanted him alone, preferably naked or semi-naked, and in his room. I really wanted to spend all our time curled up with each other again.

"These are for you. I hope you like roses… I didn't even ask."

I smiled and grabbed the flowers. "They're perfect. You're perfect. Thank you. You didn't have to bring me flowers."

He leaned down, smiling and planted a sweet kiss on my lips, lingering there for a moment. "I didn't want to kiss you in front of everyone, but I couldn't help myself. I'm so glad to see you, Bella."

I put my hands on his hairy cheeks and pulled his lips back against mine, kissing him hard. "I'm so glad to see you, too. You have no idea."

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**So... I'm super excited about the TwiMeetup in Chicago in two months... are any of you going?! I can't wait to meet my twi friends face to face! Hit me up if you're going, so I can hunt you down and hug you like a honey bear!**

**Teasers to come in the Facebook group!**

**Loves,  
J'me**


	13. The Towel

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**AN: So … I started this to help break down my writer's block, but it seems this wall that is blocking me is made of iron and steel. So, so, sorry it took me so long to update. I will try better, I swear.**

**Also, I gave up trying to follow the witfit prompts. This is how much I suck.**

* * *

The ride back to his house was a short one, and I couldn't keep my hands off him. It felt so good seeing him in person, so freaking good.

Even the conversation with my stupid Mom had been all but forgotten. I'd have to deal with it eventually, if she actually showed up, but I couldn't think about anything but him and how happy every inch of me was when he was around.

We pulled into his driveway, and the front door flew open. Gordie came flying out, followed by a very tall, very beautiful, very boobalicious blonde chick.

"Hey buddy."

Gordie jumped up on Edward, his paws on his shoulders as he kissed his face. I loved how cute they were, but I just couldn't stop staring at the smiling girl as she approached.

"We were wondering where you were. I thought you'd be home over an hour ago."

The way she said _home_ lit a crazy fuse in my brain. Who the hell was she, and why was she in my boyfriend's house, smiling at my boyfriend, and calling his house home?

Edward pushed the dog down, but continued to scratch his ears. Gordie went for me, and he grabbed his collar. "Whoa, Gordie. Don't jump."

I rubbed my hand over his face and smiled at the dog, before looking back up at the stranger. I wasn't ready to let her out of my sight. I didn't trust the whole situation.

"Sorry, I had to make a pit stop," Edward said, nodding in my direction.

I scowled. Oh, I was a pit stop?

"Excuse me, but am I interrupting something here?"

Edward's head snapped in my direction and I raised an eyebrow and cocked my hip, crossing my arms over my chest. I needed an explanation, and quick.

"Oh," he exclaimed, his eyes wide. "Bella, this is my neighbor, Tanya Denali. Tanya, this is my girlfriend, Bella Swan."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you, Bella." She smiled but it was one of those smarmy ones.

"You too, Tawny."

"Tanya," she said insistently. "Well, I guess I'll be going. I made lunch, so help yourselves."

She gave me another look and then wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. My fists felt like little balls of fire as I clenched them together tightly. The friggin' witch had a lot of nerve, and my boyfriend was going to get it.

He hugged her back like she was his long lost Velveteen rabbit and the rage, the jealousy, boiled inside of me. I couldn't take it anymore, so I huffed and started walking toward the house. I really wanted to just… bail because that was easy, but I was too angry to let him off the hook. I thought he was kinder than that, and all the sweet things I had in my head about him were quickly leaking into the gutter.

I wanted to punch him in the nuts.

Stomping up the porch steps, I came to a halt at the door, suddenly feeling really stupid and not comfortable enough to go inside alone. I heard him coming up behind me, but I was on the verge of tears and I didn't want him to see my face, so I looked straight ahead.

I could feel his eyes on my face as he pushed the door open and stepped inside, throwing his bag in the corner or the room.

"What's wrong with you?"

I shrugged and walked inside, sitting down on the edge of the couch. I fidgeted with my hands and chewed on my bottom lip, trying to find the courage to ask about Tanya.

I couldn't. I was too afraid to find out. Was there something between them? Had there been? It made me all sick and twisted inside and I really, really didn't like the way it felt. It may have been naïve and probably delusional, but I wanted to be the only woman ever. The fact that I wasn't, and the fact that I'd seen what he wanted made me ill.

"I don't know what's going on, but I need to take a shower. I've been on the go for more than twenty-four hours. When I get out, we'll talk. Okay?"

I shrugged again like a defiant teenaged bitch and grabbed the remote for the television, flicking it on and surfing through channels. He finally gave up, sighed, and walked out of the room. Once he was gone, I let myself cry.

Our reunion was not going the way I imagined and I think the disappointment was getting to me. I wanted him to pull me out of the truck, throw me over his shoulder, bring me into the house, and ravish me like he would die if he didn't. Instead, dog watcher Barbie meets us on the lawn, barking about _home_ and I hated it.

If I really dug down inside, the truth was… I wanted to be able to say that. Welcome home. The silly lovey-dovey girl in me had already daydreamed about our cohabitation and the whole happily ever after. Him rushing _home_ to me, me waiting at the door with a smile and an apron and the smell of a hot fresh meal waiting for him inside. I'd always wanted that. Always.

When I was around ten years old, I had a friend, Emily. My mom used to pay her mom to take care of me after school. Her mom was a real mom, one you'd watch on television. She baked cookies, had snacks for us when we got home, made homemade meals for the family every night, and helped us with our homework. One of the most memorable things about her was her husband. Mr. Barber was a salesman and he wore a suit to work every day. He came home every night at six o'clock on the dot, and every night, she met him at the door with a kiss.

It made me so jealous that she had a mom and dad that were normal. So I pretended I was their real daughter, and I told her she was adopted and they wanted me more, and that's why I came over every day. Needless to say, my big liar liar pants got busted. My mom decided my lie was due to her most recent divorce-of course because everything was about her-and within three months, I got a new step-dad, my mom quit her job, so I didn't get to go back to the Barber's after school.

That dad lasted half a year before he left, and then it was just Renee and me again. We moved out of Michigan, and headed down to Oklahoma where she dated every lazy, dumb ass cowboy wanna-be within fifty miles before bottoming out and moving us yet again.

All my life I'd been looking for normal. All my life, all I wanted was a family. I'd never really let myself imagine it until I met Edward, not really, and I wanted it more than I had ever wanted anything.

The question was, was I even capable of it?

I flipped the TV off, stood, and decided I had to get some air. The walls were warping around me and I felt like I was going to pass out.

I stepped out on the porch and looked left to right. My feet wanted to jam, but my heart was tethered where I stood. I loved him. Loved. With all my heart. I was in so fucking deep and I was so unprepared and out of my element. Every part of me hurt inside. It was bigger than I was. It overpowered my head, my heart, all of it.

There was a bench off to the side, underneath the big picture window, so I walked over and sat down, putting my head between my knees and took deep breaths. I told myself I'd deal with it if there'd been something between him and the girl. I could deal. I'd get over it. He wanted me, at least, in some way he did. He brought me home. He came to get me. I had to get a grip.

I wasn't sure how long I'd sat on that bench, but the door smacking against the wall inside startled me and I stood, looking over to the open doorway and Edward, staring at me, his eyes wide and frantic and his chest bare—his body covered only from the waist down by a white towel.

"What are you doing?" His voice was terse, and the tension rolled off him like thunder.

I couldn't answer. I was rendered mute by his body, all wet and glistening and fucking… ripped. I just stood and stared, unashamed. Good lord… I couldn't even breathe.

"Bella," he snapped. "I thought you left!"

My body jolted. I'd never heard him raise his voice and between his angry eyes and his half-naked body, I was pretty much useless in the answer department.

"I was. I mean, I was going to leave. I just needed air. I was upset."

His lips pushed into a thin line, his nostrils flared, and his hands balled into fists at his side before he took two long steps toward me, grabbing my arm, and pulling me inside. Once the door slammed behind us, I found myself up against it, his body flush against mine, and my arms pinned to my sides.

"Why would you leave me? What did I do, Bella? What?"

He slammed his fist against the door above my head and I flinched, looking down. His finger caught my chin and he lifted my face so we were eye to eye.

"Tell me what the fuck is going on, Bella."

I shook my head. I was turned on like a motherfucker, and the whole scenario was just too fantastic—but there was no way it was going to turn out the way I wanted it to.

"Who is Tanya to you?"

He narrowed his eyes. "This is about Tanya? _Tanya? _She's my neighbor, Bella. I drink beers with her husband on the weekends when I'm home. Her husband."

I felt my chin quiver and knew the tears were working their way out anytime. "I thought you and her, she and you… that you…"

He slammed his hand against the door again, and his warm breath washed over me in a heated rush. We were nose to nose and I could see that I'd pushed him over the cliff. He was more than pissed—I'd hurt him.

"I didn't know, okay."

My voice shook and my eyes filled with tears. I did not like what I'd done to him. My sweet Edward was beyond angry, and I wasn't sure I could fix it.

He tapped the top of my head with his finger. "Who fucked you up right here? What puts these stupid things in your head?"

Then I was angry. I was just a girl and I was confused, but I wasn't stupid. I'd been called stupid too many times in my life. That was one thing I could, and would never tolerate.

"Fuck you! I'm not stupid! I'm not fucked up! I'm in love with you, and I was jealous! Let me go! I just want to leave here and go back to my life the way it was before you ruined it!"

Oh, the word vomit and angry insults were bubbling up and spewing like a geyser. There was no stopping them.

I struggled out of his grasp and tried to grab the doorknob, but he caught my arms again, and then wrapped his arms around me, lifting me off the ground, and walking me up the stairs kicking and screaming.

He tossed me on the bed, and then paced back and forth across the room. Finally, he stopped and turned to face me, pointing a finger at me.

"You think you're the only one that can yell and scream? You think I drive you crazy? Damn, woman, you have me all knotted up like a fucking maniac! You… you just…"

He growled and began to pace again and I could do nothing but watch. He looked like an angry lion, all roar and power and sexy.

I moved onto my knees so I could approach him, make him understand that I was sorry. It was dumb, but I had no control. A maniac was pretty close to the way I felt, too. I needed him to listen.

"Edward," I pleaded. "I didn't mean to make you this mad. I saw her, and she was so pretty and she seemed too comfortable and I got jealous. I admit it, okay. I'm jealous. I don't want to share you with anyone. I just want you."

He chuckled and shook his head, and I marveled at the way his back constricted as he breathed. "I asked her to set up a romantic meal for us, so when we got home, I could tell you… fuck."

He turned around again and the anguish in his face was pure torture. He kneeled on the bed and heaven help me… I tried not to look, but the towel, and his leg and his… _dick_ were right there, so I looked… peeked… saw.

"Jesus," I whimpered.

It was hands down the hottest thing I'd ever seen. Him on his knees in front of me. By this time, the moisture from the shower had turned to sweat and he was just shimmering with it. Every nook and cranny of his body was there on display for me, and hot damn was it a beautiful thing.

He grabbed my ankles and pulled me forward, lifting, and parting them so he was between them. Then, slowly, his eyes never leaving mine, he leaned over me, placing his hands on either side of my head.

"You have to make everything so damn difficult for yourself, don't you?"

I shook my head, not understanding.

"You do. I watch you, and I watch your brain go ninety miles an hour. What the fuck are you thinking about, Bella? What goes on up there?"

Before I could answer, he moved his hands under my back, and flipped us over so I was settled on top of him. He grabbed my face, holding both cheeks in his big, strong hands.

"Say it again."

"I'm sorry?" I said, breathlessly.

"No, Bella. Tell me again, what you said downstairs."

I sucked down my breath and clenched my eyes shut tight. "God," I whispered.

I'd said it. Out loud, I'd said it. Was that what made him angry?

"I love you," I whispered, opening my eyes to judge his reaction. "I've been in love with you since the first time you came in and ordered coffee. From that day, I've loved you."

He took a deep breath, but his face was giving nothing away.

"Why? Why do you love me?"

The answer was easy.

"Because you make me feel like I matter. That I'm worth something. You make me happy. All the time."

He lifted his head and kissed me, his hands still holding my face as he punished me with his lips and tongue. He moaned when I let my tongue dip out and taste him in return and flipped us over, settling on top of me again.

"You're the only thing that matters, Bella. You're everything. Don't you know that already? You're everything."

He barely let me catch my breath, or absorb what he'd said before he was on me again, kissing the ever-loving shit out of me. I wrapped my arms around his back and let my legs gather up around his hips, pulling him in and closer.

He kissed me everywhere, every inch of my face and neck and let his hands roam. I was swimming. This was it. His words, the sounds he was making, the big, huge hard-on he was stabbing me with… we were going there, and suddenly, everything I wanted exploded and became ten times bigger. More wonderful.

"I love you so much, Bella. I fucking love you, too."

I smiled, letting my head fall back against the pillow while he licked and nipped at my neck and rubbed himself between my legs. He loved me. Loved me back, and I felt like I was the luckiest girl on the planet.

Until he stopped.

"What?" I asked. "Why are you stopping? Don't stop!"

He laid his head against my shoulder and sighed.

"Baby, I'm not going to make love to you for the first time after a fight. It's bad enough we told each other I love you while we were angry. This isn't the way I saw this night going."

He let out a small chuckle, but I didn't see one damn thing funny about anything that was happening in that moment. Every drop of blood in my body was pulsing down there and I needed what he was packing under that towel. It was torture—getting to see it, feel it, and not touch it.

Oh, hell no.

I arched my feet and kicked at his ass with my heels. "Come on! I want you!"

He laughed loudly and lifted his head, smiling as he looked at me. "Are you kicking me like a horse?"

I scowled. "If the dick fits."

Leaning down, he pebbled several kisses against my lips, and then sat up, holding his hand out for me to take.

"Come on, girlfriend. Let me treat you like a princess for once. I had this whole romantic evening planned. Let me make it up to you. Please."

I glared at him. I wasn't even sure I could walk. I definitely had the equivalent of blue balls, and I was seriously considering asking him to leave the room so I could rub it out real fast.

Plus, he had a lot of nerve, standing there in his towel full-mast.

I circled my finger around, pointing. "You're just going to walk around like that? That's so not okay."

He looked down, and then looked back up at me, smirking. "How about I get dressed—for now. Maybe after dinner, we can change into matching towels."

Then he winked at me, walked over to the closet, and dropped the towel.

I could almost see him smiling, even though he was facing the other direction.

"You're a real fucking tease, you know that?"

My eyes were glued to the nice plump mounds of his ass, and I licked my lips distractedly.

"Stop staring at my ass," he sniggered.

I huffed and jumped off the bed.

"You better cover it up before I come over there and bite it. Don't dare me, either, because you know I will."

I walked out of the room, his laughter following me.

* * *

**Thank you, thank you, thank you for reading. **

**Love you guys. xo**


	14. Everything

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**AN: I AM SO FUCKING SORRY. I swear, I never intended to take so long to update. Y'all know me by now, and RL screws me over every ten minutes. If you're still here, I love you more than kitty purrs.**

* * *

There was a quite a spread left by his overly friendly neighbor, but I couldn't stomach any of it. She gave me the creeps, and no matter what Edward said, she wanted a piece of him, or at least thought about it and that bothered me.

It bothered me to think about anyone wanting what I had. I'd waited a long time for him, and I wasn't giving him up for anyone.

We retired to the living room after we cleaned up the food and found ourselves on the couch. It was my favorite place in his entire house. It was a comfy couch, wide and soft and warm, and we both fit perfectly.

Snuggling was something very new to me, and it seemed like it was something Edward loved. I wasn't complaining, at all. It was probably the best thing I'd ever done in my life. I'd never felt more centered and happy than when I was wrapped up in his arms.

I also loved his kisses. The soft ones, the hard ones, the silly ones. All of them.

"We play home on Thursday. Will you come watch?"

I flipped over in his arms and smiled. "You want me to?"

He nodded, letting his finger run up and down my cheek. "Of course. I need my girl there for luck."

"I'll come, sure. Can I bring Emmett? You know he won't love you anymore if you don't invite him."

He laughed. "Yeah, I planned on having him come along."

He stared at me for a moment, his eyes sparkling. "It means a lot for you to come, Bella."

I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. "I wouldn't miss it for the world. Thank you for wanting me there."

He wrapped his arms around me, rolled over so he was on top of me and kissed the breath out of me. I never got tired of his kisses. I wasn't even sure I knew how to live without them anymore.

"You're staying, right?"

I nodded against his chest, smiling. "Trying to get rid of me?"

He stood, abruptly and lifted me from the couch, throwing me over his shoulder and smacking me on the ass.

"The only place you're going is in my bed. Come on. It's time to pick up where we left off."

I hang on to him as he took us to his room and just stared at his gorgeous face. I was excited about what was going to happen, but I wasn't sure I wanted to get my hopes up. If he got me upstairs, got me all hot and bothered and then put the brakes on again, I was going to shoot him.

For reals.

I yelped as he threw me on the bed, causing him to chuckle. He crawled over, settling beside me, and pulling me against him.

"You think I can see you in your panties?" He whispered.

I almost choked. Was it a trick question? I'd run around his room as naked as a bald eagle if he let me. I wasn't sure we were going in that direction, and I was sort of embarrassed about acting like such a big whore around him all the time. Maybe hard to get was the way to go.

And then his fingers were in the waistband of my pants and my brain took a hike. I threw my leg over his, grabbed his face, and kissed him with all I had.

"Don't make me wait, Edward. Not anymore."

Flutters burst out in my belly when I felt him shake his head and push the zipper of my jeans down and then slid his hand underneath.

Rolling me over, he settled between my legs, and I helped him shove my jeans down my legs, leaving me in my underwear.

"Your skin is like butter," he rasped out. "I want it in my mouth."

I stopped breathing. Never, I mean, ever, had anyone said anything like that to me. In fact, I don't really remember any words as sexy as that coming out of the mouths of the losers I'd slept with in the past. Seriously, I wondered if I'd ever actually had real sex because it sure as fuck never felt like this, and our equipment hadn't even come out to play.

I was pretty sure I was going to die when I felt his penis. Dead.

His lips were everywhere his hands weren't. I felt paralyzed, laying there like a soggy noodle just letting him. It felt so damn good, I didn't want to distract him. I wanted to feel those hands and I wanted that mouth on me. Those lips, that tongue, those hands… I'd died and gone to heaven.

As strong as he was physically, he touched me so gently. I could feel the way he loved me in every touch, it was an experience I knew I'd never forget.

"Love you, Bella," he whispered in my ear before pulling it in between his teeth.

His hand was between my legs, cautious, testing, and I wanted to scream for him to touch me already. Do it all, right away, all of it. I was dying for it.

He sat up and pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his strong chest, and those ungodly beautiful arms. I reached out and ran my hands over his pecs, down his chest to the ripples of his stomach, and back up again. He was a Goddamn wet dream. Everything about him was just perfection. It was fascinating.

He threw the shirt across the room, and went back to kissing me, this time starting with my stomach and working his way upward, pushing my shirt up and over my chest. The cold air hit me and my nipples hardened. I wasn't sure if it was due to the chill, or the way he looked at me.

"You're fucking gorgeous. Jesus…" he said. "Look at you."

"Look at you. You're like… all muscles and strong."

The glaze in his eyes softened, and his hands went to my face. "I'll be so good to you, Bella. I promise you, I will."

I had no doubt. He could be so bad, and I'd love it. Good, bad, and everything in between. He was simmering down, and we couldn't have that.

"Let me make love to you, Bella."

Oh, the words… the things he said to me. Unreal. Beautiful. Everything I wanted.

"God, yes."

I tried not to sound desperate, but hell, I pretty much was. I needed to feel all of him, inside and out.

His fingers went into the elastic of my panties, and he slowly slipped them down my legs, his hands running over my skin. Again, I was rendered mute, motionless. It'd never been that way, no one had taken the time to remove my clothes so thoughtfully, taken the time to take in each inch of me.

His eyes wandered, and the look in them was one I'd never seen from him. He wanted me, and it gave me a power I'd never known.

I watched in a daze as he stripped us both down, and in the back of my mind, I knew I should participate in some way, but it was so sexy watching him take the reins. He had plans—I could see it in his eyes and I wanted to go wherever he took us. The ball was in his court. He knew I wanted him, and it felt good knowing and feeling how much he wanted me.

Once we were skin to skin, him cradled between my thighs, my legs wrapped around him and my hands on his shoulders, he kissed me again. Slowly, gently, reverently. The love poured from his lips with promises and wishes and dreams. Dreams I shared, wishes I'd had, and promises I meant to keep as well.

This was it.

This was everything I'd ever wanted.

His hand slipped between us, and softly, he rubbed between my legs. Just that simple touch was enough to have me bucking up into his hand.

"You're so wet," he whispered. "God, I can't wait any longer to be inside of you, Bella."

I didn't want to wait, either.

"Please, I need you now."

"I need a condom," he whispered regretfully.

He went to reach for one, and I stopped him. "I take the pill. Every day. I never miss. Ever. I haven't had sex in a long time, either. You don't have to, but you can… if you want to. I don't know…" I rambled.

I'd never had sex without one, but I really wanted to feel Edward, completely. I trusted him, and I knew I was covered. I just hoped he'd feel the same.

A small growl escaped his throat and he was kissing me again. The no condom thing must have sounded good to him, and then before I knew it, he was reaching down, and in he went, slow but firm, and every fucking mind-blowing inch of him.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph," I breathed out.

It was like the sky opened up and little fat baby angels had flown into my head with their harps and flutes, piping away some heavenly little tune.

"Fuck," he groaned. "Damn, baby, you feel so good."

I wanted to agree, likewise. I had never felt so fulfilled, so absolutely right in my life. This was a man, and he knew what the fuck he was doing. Whatever I expected, this was so much better. So, so much better.

My hands went into his hair, and I pulled his head up so I could look into his eyes. I needed to see them, see what they said. I'd never felt so close to another person. Every fiber of my being knew him, needed him.

I couldn't talk, barely think, and hardly move, so I was glad he wasn't one of those guys that wanted to converse while doing the deed. I just wanted to feel, and feel I did. He felt like heaven, so heavy and strong, and the noises he made while he moved inside of me had me dizzy.

He tucked his head to pull a nipple into his mouth, flicking it and then sucking it back inside. Every muscle in my body was flying, every nerve on fire.

I finally found the energy to join in, and began rotating my hips along with his thrusts.

"Yeah, baby, like that," he moaned. "Keep moving like that. So fucking sexy."

I felt sexy. Alive. I felt like the most beautiful woman in the world, and it was all because of the man on top of me.

"I love you," I cried as my orgasm began to build up.

He started moving faster, harder, with so much passion and force that I felt like I was going to go straight through the mattress. I finally understood the expression of seeing fireworks. Colors and lights and explosions lit up behind my lids and I fell over the cliff, shaking with the most intense orgasm I've ever experienced.

He kissed every inch of my face, and then I felt it. He came, hard, with a roar and pressed his head into the nook of my neck.

I rubbed my hands up and down his back, smiling up at the ceiling like an idiot while he laid heavy and breathless on top of me.

It was the happiest I'd ever been. Thick tears fell from the corner of my eyes and ran down my face, coating the plush pillow underneath me. The emotions he'd pulled out of me were just too much to handle. I wasn't sure why I was crying, I just was.

"Hey, hey, hey," he whispered, kissing at the corner of each eye before wiping my face with his fingertips. "What's the matter? Fuck, did I hurt you? Oh God, I hurt you!"

He jumped up and I grabbed for him, gripping his bicep tightly, pulling him back against me.

"You didn't hurt me, I swear. I'm fine, I'm just… that was… I think my heart exploded."

The worried wrinkle on his brow softened, and he smiled down at me. "That was by far, the most perfect moment of my life, Bella."

I grabbed him around the neck and pulled him down tighter. "I never knew it could be this way. I never imagined."

He laid back behind me, and pulled me back against his chest. Kissing the top of my head, he sighed. "It's supposed to be like this, Bella. This is what it's supposed to be like, and I never want it to end. I meant what I said, Bella. I want this… for always."

I snuggled back against him and cried harder. "I can't believe I'm crying," I sniffed, laughing. "You fucking broke me."

He wrapped his arm around my waist, and I couldn't believe I had this. The most perfect man, basking in the afterglow of the best sex I'd ever had, and he was telling me he wanted me forever. How do things like that even happen?

"Bella, I want you to come home with me to meet my parents. When we play in Chicago in two weeks, I want you to come."

My breath caught in my throat. _His parents?_ He was serious. This was happening to me, and I couldn't believe it.

I turned over in his arms and smiled up into his beautiful face. "Are you sure?"

He pushed my hair out of my face and kissed my nose. "If I don't bring you to my mom, she's going to show up here. She's very excited to meet you."

It was like a giant neon light bulb hearing that. "Oh shit," I snapped, sitting up.

He looked confused. "You don't have to…"

I waved my hands around in the air, shaking my head. "I totally forgot to tell you earlier. My crazy mother is coming to visit, and I can't get out of it."

He started to smile, but I pressed my finger to his lips. "This is not good news, Edward. My mother is the biggest pain in the ass and I don't want her here."

"So tell her not to come."

I rolled my eyes. I so did not want to get into my mother bullshit after what we'd just done. I was ruining everything, or she was, whatever.

"It's not that simple. Forget I said anything," I said, pushing on his chest so he was back against the mattress. "I just want to cuddle and have you hold me. I only want to think about you."

He chuckled and hugged me against him. "I can deal with that."

He was damp with sweat and smelled delicious. I peeked my tongue out to taste him, and I felt his chest rumble. "Did you just lick me?"

I nodded, embarrassed. I was such a spazz.

"That's fucking hot," he mumbled. "You're going to wear me out, Bella Swan. I knew it from the first day I met you."

"That sounds like a challenge, big hockey man. Are you sure you can't keep up?"

He growled again, and I was really getting attached to that sound from him. He grabbed my ass with both hands and pressed me down against his hardening erection.

"I think I can more than keep it up, sweetheart."

* * *

Hugs,

J'me


	15. The Move

"That was freaking awesome!" Emmett bellowed, waving his hat around in the air like a goof.

The game had been fun, I had to admit. It was exciting watching Edward up close. Being there, on the ice, I could see his intensity and the love he had for what he did. He was graceful and talented and pretty bad ass.

It was so freaking hot.

"You think they'll let us go in the locker rooms?"

I just rolled my eyes. Emmett just would _not_ let up. If being around him at a hockey game was anything like having kids, I was getting neutered. Or spayed, or whatever it was. I was sewing it up.

"Can you calm your ass down? You're embarrassing me, man."

He bounced on his toes and grinned down at me, unfazed by my annoyance. He was such a big child, and I felt like a bitch for grouching out at him.

I was distracted, though. There were several dozen big-tittied girls crowding my man, and I needed to keep track of their hands.

There were some grabby ones.

"He's a fucking God. Do you see that, Bella. A God."

I huffed. "Yeah, totally God-y. Does this go on all night, or what? I mean, he's sweaty! He hates being all sweaty. He probably wants to go take a shower and stuff. God, they are so damn rude!"

He chuckled and wrapped his big meaty arm around my shoulder. "Don't get jealous, little one. He only has eyes for you. He's just being a good sport."

It didn't make it easier. I was a jealous girl. Never had been, but that was before Edward. He was certainly someone to get jealous over. I just had an overflowing bucket of love for the guy. Loads and loads of love.

Just then, he made eye contact for me, and all doubt was gone. That smile was all for me, and God was it gorgeous.

"He's so hot," a girl standing next to me leaned in and whispered. "My friend Jackie met him a few months ago, and he signed her shirt; right over her boobs!"

I ground my teeth together and blew a long, heavy breath out of my nose. "How nice," I grunted.

"I know, right?"

I wanted to deck her. She was about my size, but slim. Blonde and elfin features. She looked like a cheerleader, and I wondered if she was. She was wearing a Twilight jersey with Edward's number on the back over a pair of those tight stretchy pants and I hated her guts. I was his girlfriend, so what the hell was she thinking wearing his number?

I looked down at what I was wearing. A plain pair of jeans, sneakers and a red hoodie. I wasn't even wearing the team's colors. I was the worst girlfriend ever, apparently, and I was letting these trollops get one over on me.

Unacceptable.

"So, I'm totally going to pass him my number when I get up there to get my puck signed. I totally know where he hangs out, and I know we'll end up hooking up."

Oh, brother. She was dead and she had no idea her lips were signing her death sentence.

"He's taken, honey, so I wouldn't get my wigwam all cozy, if you know what I mean."

She gasped. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I know, I know. You're totally bummed, but if it makes the blow any easier, he's totally hung like an elephant."

She looked like she wanted to get crazy, and I was close to taking the position and holding up my dukes. Bring it, bitch.

"Totally. It takes me hours, and I mean hours, to work his cock. I have to sleep with head gear now due to the lockjaw. And I'm just getting used to walking with the limp. The first month we were fucking, I was using a walker."

She huffed and walked away and I could do nothing but laugh.

Emmett nudged me with his elbow. "You're just wrong, Bella." He laughed. "At least you didn't tell her he had a small dick. I would have had to intervene."

I laughed. "What do you know about his dick? Think about that much, Emmett?"

His ears reddened and he shook his head. "What is the matter with you? Jeez."

I looked up at Edward and he waved us over. I almost felt bad for saying those things to that girl, until I saw her snaking her way to the front of the line.

Hooker.

He reached out for me as we approached, and handed over the magazine he'd been signing so he could wrap his arms around me.

I squealed as he lifted me off my feet and twirled me around. I could feel his adrenaline pumping through him from the excitement. I smiled so hard my cheeks burned.

"You're my good luck charm, baby! We won!"

He kept his arms around my waist, leaving my legs to dangle. His face was flush, and his smile was huge. I could see so much happiness in his eyes and I was so grateful he'd asked me to be a part of it.

"You were awesome," I told him. "I love it when you kick ass."

He laughed and then kisses me before twirling me around again. All I could think about was getting him home and naked and putting some of that enthusiasm to good use.

"Cullen!" Someone from the crowd yelled. "Is that your girlfriend?

I ducked my head into his shoulder and giggled. I wasn't embarrassed, but it was suddenly weird to be making out with him in front of a bunch of people… and people with cameras, at that.

"_Come on, Cullen! Introduce us to your girl!"_

"_She must be why he's been playing so well! Crazy Cullen's in love!"_

"_Does this mean you're off the market?"_

"_What's her name, Edward?"_

They were coming from all directions, and I was dizzy with all the voices. They started closing in on us, so he shifted me on his hip like a little kid and faced them.

"You're all right. She's my good luck charm. She's the girl of my dreams, and I'm madly in love."

I watched the faces of the slew of girls waiting to get their boobs signed, and smiled triumphantly. Sure, it was probably the cheesiest thing I'd ever heard, but when it related to me, and coming from him, it was also the most romantic, sweet thing I'd ever heard in my life.

And I sooo wanted to ride him like a rabid Shih Tzu. _For hours._

I leaned in and pressed my lips to his ear. "I fucking love you so much."

He squeezed me tighter and I could hear the low groan come from deep in his chest. It was another one of those moments I would never forget.

"Can you carry me around like this all the time?" I teased.

He laughed, set me down on my feet and leaned down to whisper in my ear. "I'll only be about thirty minutes, and then you're all mine."

Goosebumps exploded on my skin. I nodded, stumbled back a bit and just stared at him as he walked back into the locker room, smirking.

**~SS~**

I woke up to Edward's warm fingers running back and forth across my stomach. It tickled, but in that awesome way where it wasn't annoying, but arousing.

I honestly could barely move. We hadn't gone to sleep until well after three in the morning after he fucked my brains out for hours.

I was in no way complaining. It was more than amazing, but I was surprised he was awake, much less trying to hump me.

"You're a real horny bastard, you know that," I mumbled, pushing my ass back against him.

He chuckled, and began kissing my neck and moving his hand further down, teasing me with his fingers.

"I can't get enough."

I moaned when I felt him against my ass cheeks, knowing exactly how he felt. So what? I couldn't walk. Walking was over-rated anyway. All I ever wanted to do was screw Edward all day and all night, and if he wanted to do it standing up, he'd just have to hold me. There was no reason for legs in my future.

"Obviously," I laughed. "I think I unleashed a monster. What happened to that sweet, gentleman that was afraid of watering my plants?"

He reached between us and pushed his cock inside of me. The way he filled me, touched me, loved me, was like a fucking Atom bomb. I felt it everywhere. Inside and out.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered against the back of my neck. "All I want to do is love you. In every way, I want to show you how much I love you."

I shuddered.

"I want to ask you something, and I don't want you to freak out or act weird."

Even though he couldn't see my face, and thank God for that, I scrunched my eyebrows and frowned. What the hell kind of dirty talk was that?

"Can we leave conversation for later? I can't think when I'm full of your dick! Jesus," I panted.

He bucked into me, hard and fast, pulling my leg over his hip so he could hit me deeper. Harder.

"I want you to be here. All the time. I want you here when I wake up, so I can make love to you before I start my day, and I want to fuck you before I fall asleep. Every day. I need you with me."

He thrust into me faster, his rhythm becoming more rushed and urgent. I was dizzy. His words were slamming against my brain like a freight train.

He wanted me. _Needed me._

I wasn't sure what to think. I couldn't. Was it too soon? Who the hell knew? I sure as hell didn't know, and it wasn't like I could confer with someone who would while I was in a sex coma. Did I want to live with him? Yes. I knew I did. Even if it meant I was a needy weirdo, I wanted the same things. I'd wanted them before I'd even stepped foot in his house. All I knew was that I wanted him. All the time.

Forever.

"Yes, yes," I cried. "Fuck, please…"

I was at the point where all the blood was ready to find shelter below, but I was clear enough to know I was giving him the answer he wanted, no matter how incoherent it was.

He tipped my head back and kissed me, slipping his tongue into my mouth, rubbing mine with his, slowly, in complete contrast to what he was doing to the lower part of me.

We were doing this. I was moving in.

With him.

"I'm gonna… I'm…" He grunted, and then snapping his hips against my backside twice, he came, harder and so fucking beautifully, I wanted to cry.

There was nothing more spectacular than his face when he lost it.

He fell back against the mattress, taking me with him, my back to his chest. We were both breathing like a couple of chain smokers, but damn, it was a beautiful feeling. I could see the sun peeking through the crack in the blinds, and lifted my head to check on the time.

"Call in sick," he grumbled. "I have to leave tonight, and I want you here all day. We'll go get all your stuff from your apartment."

I let out a small laugh. "In a hurry?"

He flipped me over so I was facing him. "Yeah, I am. I want to make sure you're all settled in by the time I get back on Thursday—before we go to Chicago."

_Chicago._

I was so nervous about meeting his family. What if they thought I was a freak? What if his mom didn't like me? I remember this boyfriend my mom had once, and his mother hated Renee. She'd come to dinner and the next day, Mark broke up with my mom. She told me that day, at the tender age of ten, that whatever I did in life, I always had to make a good impression on parents.

Looking back, I was pretty sure Mrs. Johnson could smell the desperation on my mother. Mark was filthy rich, and my mom saw a nice cushy life with that guy. He was nice, don't get me wrong, but I think his mother could tell that my mom was nothing but trouble. In a tattered wicker basket with bows.

I pushed his hair away from his face and smiled. "This is all super crazy."

He sighed. "Are you having second thoughts now? Don't over think it. Please, Bella. I'm out of town a lot during the season. I'd feel better knowing you were here. I want you here when I'm home. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable about it, so if you're not sure, we'll wait. I won't force you."

I pressed my face against the pillow and groaned. "I want to, believe me. I'm just sort of dizzy with all of it. What about your mom? She's going to think I'm… I don't even know." I laughed at my ignorance and slammed my eyes shut.

I was so bad at being a girlfriend.

"My mom knows I love you. She knows you make me happy. That's all she cares about, Bella. Just relax."

Another thought occurred to me. "I need to call my mom. She's supposed to be here, and I don't know how she's going to handle this."

He leaned over and kissed me, and then jumped out of bed. "Call your mom and handle that… whatever you have to do. I'm going to fix us something to eat, but I don't want you to leave this bed."

I heard nothing. I _saw_ everything.

"Screw food. Get back in this bed."

Two hours later, I'd called in sick for work, explained the new situation to Rosalie, and Edward and I spent the rest of the day in bed.

Rosalie was excited, but curious about me moving in with Edward. Of course she just wanted me to think it through. She knew how I could get, and she was worried it was going to be a disaster if I was unsure in any way. I wasn't. I was fully ready to just go for it. For the first time in my life, I knew exactly what I wanted.

Later in the afternoon, I decided to get up and make us something to eat, and do some laundry. We'd dirtied up his bedding pretty good, and I'd managed to leave half my wardrobe on his bedroom floor. He'd fallen asleep on the couch, resting up for his game, so I thought it'd be a sweet thing to do for him while he slept.

I stripped the bed, and then stripped myself, throwing in a load before heading into the kitchen. There were only a few things I could make, so I decided on pasta.

I put the noodles on the stove to boil, and went back into the laundry room to switch the loads of laundry. I was having a good time being domestic. I was in such a good mood, had some music going, and walking around his house in my panties and bra felt so… _homey_. I couldn't contain my smile, or stop my hips from shaking.

That was until I came out of the laundry room and found Edward and another man standing in the kitchen, smiling and staring at me.

I screamed, and backed myself into the laundry room, slamming the door. I could hear them laughing and I just wanted to die.

"Why didn't you tell me someone was here? Jesus!" I screamed. I wanted to kill him!

"How was I supposed to know you didn't have clothes on?"

I rolled my eyes. How indeed. But he was asleep, and we were alone… I wasn't expecting any damn company.

"What am I supposed to do?"

I was whining. I was embarrassed and I just wanted to cry.

I could hear Edward asking the guy to wait for him in the other room, and then he was knocking on the door.

"Let me in, sweetheart. He's in the other room."

I pulled the door open, holding a towel up in front of me.

He was smiling, so sweet and understanding. "I'm so sorry," he said, pulling me in his arms. "God, you're so cute."

I whined against his chest. "I'm in my underwear! My ugly underwear, at that!"

"I like your ugly underwear. I could get used to you doing housework dressed like this."

I smiled. Pervert.

"I was doing nice things. I wanted to wash the linens from the bed, and wear clean clothes today. I feel stupid. Who is that?"

He rubbed his hand up and down my back and chuckled. "That's Sam. He's on the team with me, and he came by to give me a ride tonight. I wanted you to have my truck in case you needed to go to your apartment or something."

I stepped back and shook my head. "For the hundredth millionth time. I can NOT drive that damn truck. I could have Rosalie come get me, or call a cab. Ugh…" I groaned. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He grabbed my face and leaned in to kiss my cheek. "We need to figure out some transportation for you."

I turned around, and rolled my eyes. "I've been saving for one, but honestly, I haven't really had a use for one. I can walk to work, and whenever I go somewhere, Rosalie usually takes me. I'll get one in a month or two."

I felt his hands on my shoulders. "I'm not trying to boss you around. You know that, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I know. Just… I can't drive that freaking crazy truck. Don't worry so much. I'm a big girl, remember? I can manage. I always do."

"Hey," he said softly. "Look at me."

I turned around and looked up at him. "You don't have to worry about Sam. He won't make it weird at all. If it makes you feel better, he said I'm a lucky bastard."

He smirked, and the way his eyes lit up made me smile. It felt good that he was proud of me, even in my ugly end of the week underwear.

"Can you go get me a t-shirt and some sweats or something to wear? I threw my clothes in the washer."

He nodded, and walked us backward until I was pressed up against the washing machine. His eyes had that look, and I could definitely feel that he had other things in mind.

"No way," I said, shaking my head. "There are guests in your house. There is no way we're going there right now. He already thinks I'm some low budget French maid."

His hands slid down my sides, and he reached around to grab my ass. "I should probably work off some of this aggression before my game. I will probably play better if you work it out of me"

I could feel my legs start to wobble, and it was near impossible to tell him no. But I did.

"Nice try, hockey boy. You need to have all that aggression for the game. Save it for later."

"You're moving in tomorrow, right?"

I nodded. "Yup. I'm moving in."

He kissed me hard, hands still on my ass and his hard-on still stabbing me in the hip bone. I was going to have to quit my job just to keep up with his sexual appetite. I was worn out, and I wanted to laugh at the girl that was dying and begging for it only weeks before. The boy was out of control.

Again, no complaints.

"Go get me clothes. I want to at least meet him so he doesn't think I'm a freak or something."

"Love you," he said, kissing me softly one more time. "I'll be right back."

I waited until he returned with my clothes, threw them on quickly, and then followed him into the other room where Sam was waiting.

He was really handsome, almost as big as Edward, and had the sweetest, friendliest smile ever. I was still sort of embarrassed, so I hung behind Edward until he introduced us.

"Sam, this is my Bella. Bella, this is my friend, Sam."

He stood and held his hand out for me to take. "It's nice to finally meet you, Bella. This guy has done nothing but talk about you for… shit, a long time."

He laughed and shook my hand, and the laugher filled the room. I liked him, instantly, and I was so grateful he wasn't going to make things weird after seeing my butt.

"Glad to meet you, too. Edward told me a lot about you and your wife, too. He said we were going to go to dinner with you guys when the season was over."

He smiled. "Yeah, he's been kind of stingy about you. My wife, Emily, really wants to meet you."

I smiled up at Edward, and he reached down to grab my hand. "You'll like Emily. She's really sweet."

"I'd like that."

"Well, we better get going. We hit the ice in a couple hours, and you know how coach gets."

"I'll grab my things," Edward said. "Bella, come with me?"

"Okay." I smiled at Sam. "I'm glad I got to meet you, and I apologize for earlier…"

He waved his hand around and smiled. "Nah, no sweat. You youngsters are in love. I'm just glad this clown managed to find a good looking chick. It would have been awkward if I had to cover my eyes."

I gasped, and then laughed. Sam was all right.

"Watch it, asshole," Edward said, laughing.

"See you soon, Bella."

I waved back at him. "Good luck tonight."

I followed Edward to his room, and stood in the doorway while he gathered his things.

"You've got your pass, right?"

I nodded. "Yes, and Emmett's. We'll be there."

He swung his bag over his shoulder and stood in front of me. "You make me so fucking happy. This is right, baby. This is where you belong."

I wanted to cry. HE always had the most perfect things to say.

"Kick some ass, but be careful because I love you."

He smiled. "I love you, too."

* * *

End Note:

Okay, so I had a huge ranty, ragey author note, but I took a couple days to simmer the hell down, and I have a much nicer rant now.

I wanted to clear the air, so to speak.

I am not leaving the fandom. (I still have two WIP'S going!)

I am not ashamed of the fact that I write Twilight Fanfiction.

I did not delete my twitter because I'm working on Original works. (I don't even have anything published yet!)

I've had several people wondering, and several send me IM's questioning the above.

So, I asked these people, "When was the last time you had any interaction with me on Twitter."

Exactly. So why should it matter that I deleted it.

I have a personal twitter, and I use that more often. I have friends and family members on there, and I use it most often. Having two is a pain in the ass. Sue me.

Plus, I'm pretty much sick and tired of the fighting that goes on. The underhanded comments, the bitchyness, the bully shit… I'm not down with it. I hate it. I don't like it.

Every time I log in, there is some new drama, and since it doesn't involve me, I click right out, so what's the use?

I've been around a long time. 2008, I started reading my first fic, and started writing my first fic in 2009. It's been a wonderful experience where I've met wonderful people, enjoyed amazing stories, found the heart to write again after several years of hiding it away, and found this insanely incredible second family of women and men that I've grown to adore. In short, it's been one of the greatest things I've ever encountered.

But, as things do, things have changed. There is a lot more animosity going on, and in some ways, I get it. However, I'm not causing drama, I'm not trying to make waves or follow the leader. I'm just trying to have fun, write some fun stories, talk to great people, and read the work of writers I enjoy.

Isn't that what we're really here to do?

I decided to reactivate my twitter because I don't want anyone offended, or thinking I unfollowed them or whatever. Maybe I'll try twitter again sometime, but as I said, I'm just not a good twitter-er.

I'm on facebook, that's where I hang out the most. If ya care.

So, if I haven't pissed you completely off, I'll see you next chapter.

Thank you, as always, for reading. You readers mean the world to me. Always have, always will.

Much love,

Jami


	16. Yo Mama

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I own hockeyfucker and crazy Bella.**

**Yup... your eyes are not deceiving you. Another chapter! :D **

**Enjoy**

**(no beta-excuse the mess.)**

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to go in with you?"

I laughed. "Please go do whatever you need to do. I'll be fine. Rose is coming over in a little bit to help me go through things. I just want a little bit of time alone. I don't know why… I just need to do this, okay?"

He looked skeptical. "I'll miss you."

I blew him a kiss, slammed the truck door, and heading backward toward my apartment. He waited until I went inside, of course, and I sighed once I got in the door.

I felt bad. I knew he didn't understand why I had to do this alone. I wanted a few hours to myself in my old apartment. There was a teeny tiny part of me that was scared to let it go. It was home for a while, and it was a great home for me. I felt safe there, had fun being there, and even though I wanted nothing more than to move into Edward's big comfy house, there was still that nagging in the back of my head.

All I was giving up was a crappy little apartment. The fact that it was all mine was a big deal, but I was gaining a lot more by leaving. I felt at home in his house. The more I was there, the more I felt like it was built to hold the two of us together inside of it. I truly wanted what that promised, and I was willing to let go of that little independence that I'd worked so hard to gain.

However, I had no intention of letting him take care of me. At least financially. I had a job, not a good one, but I was working on changing that, too. I wanted to contribute, and even though we hadn't had the chance to discuss that part of the arrangement, it was on the top of my to-do list.

I loved that he wanted to do nice things for me and take me out and treat me like a queen, I mean, what girl doesn't want that? I'd be a big fat lie if I'd said I didn't. I did. Every time I got flowers delivered when he was out of town, I did little spins and twirls inside. I'd never been doted on, or even acknowledged the way he did. It was fucking awesome, but I wanted to do nice things for him, too.

Even Steven. It was a completely foreign concept as far as what I'd seen in relationships, even with Rose and Emmett. Yes, he loved her and he was the bread winner, but that woman waited on him hand and foot. I wasn't going that far—mostly because I wasn't equipped to do so. I was a shitty cook, a half-assed housekeeper, and I would forget my head if it weren't attached to my neck half the time.

No, I wasn't perfect, but I wanted to try. I wanted to be the best I could for us. I wanted our relationship to work, to grow, to establish. I wanted to be a quirky little old couple holding hands in the park one day, sitting on a bench sharing an apple and griping about the hoodlum kids. Whatever it took, I was in for the long haul.

I threw my bag down and took in my living room. It was a fucking disaster area, and I briefly considered just throwing all my crap in Hefty bags and tossing them to the curb.

"What in the hell am I going to do?"

I decided to start in my room. I definitely needed clothes, and pretty much needed everything I had. I had an old suitcase my mom had given me years and years ago, and I'd hung onto it all along. Every move, every vacation, every middle of the night escape. It was like an old friend, a little tattered, but full of stories and memories.

I pulled it out from under the bed and stared pulling things from the closet and tossing them inside. I didn't have much, so it didn't take long.

I zipped it up, and stacked it at the door, startling when I heard knocking at the front door. I groaned. "Freaking Edward…"

I was sure he just couldn't let me deal with all of the packing alone, and turned around to come back. I wanted to punch him for it. For being the perfect boyfriend, and for not listening to me. All of it.

I swung the door open, and was shocked to find my mom standing there.

"Mom? I thought you decided not to stay with me? I thought you weren't coming."

She rolled her eyes. "It's nice to see you, too, sweetheart. Are you going to let me in, or make me stand out here like the pizza man?"

I smirked. "Did you bring pizza?"

"Har, har," she teased as she pushed past me and walked in. "Give your old mom a hug."

I shut the door and hugged her, and I surprised myself by squeezing her tighter.

I missed her. She was a pain, and she was crazy, but I hadn't realized just how much I'd missed her.

"Ahh, I missed you, too, sweetie."

I felt my eyes tear up, and let go, wiping the tears away on my sleeve. "Why didn't you call? You said you working things out and staying. Did something happen?"

She laid her purse on the counter and sighed. "We're going to try to work it out. I do love him, Bella. He swears he will go to counseling, and that this was the first time this has happened. I don't know what to think. That's why I'm here. I needed to get away, and I missed you. I wanted to see how you were doing out here."

I huffed. "You came to spy on me."

Settling on the edge of my sofa, she folded her hands and crossed her legs at the ankles. "Maybe a little. I'm curious about this little boyfriend of yours."

I knew it.

"He's not little, and I don't think I like the way you're acting. This is serious. I love him, with all my heart for reals. He's asked me to move in."

She stared at me, shocked.

"Are you getting married?"

"No, Mom. I'm just moving in."

I had a feeling she was going to start pushing. I didn't want to analyze things any more than I already had. I'd end up freaking myself out again, and I wasn't in the mood.

"Sounds like he wants an easy booty call, Bella. If he cared about you, he'd propose first, and then move you in. What are his intentions?"

I threw my arms in the air and screamed. "I don't know? Maybe he likes having me around! Is that so hard to believe? He likes me, mom. He's so good to me, he's amazing. I have never, ever, been this happy. Can you _not_ fuck this up for me?"

She stood and scrambled across the room, grabbing me by the shoulders. "I'm not trying to mess this up. I can see how much you love him, Bella, and that scares me. I've never seen you like this… with this glow. I'm happy for you, sweetie, I just don't want you to get your heart broken."

My chin began to quiver, but I pushed it off. I wasn't letting her bring me down. I was walking down an amazing road—a scary road—but I was excited. Never in my life had I expected to find someone like Edward. She had to back off.

"Don't cry. I didn't mean for you to get so upset. I'm your mother, and I know I've messed up. A lot. This is why I'm trying to give you some advice. Just take it easy. You haven't known this man for very long, and I just worry."

I nodded. Honestly, it felt good hearing her say she worried about me. She hadn't worried about me for a long time, so the little girl inside of me craved it. However, I knew Edward. I knew him better than I knew anyone else. In the short span of time we'd been together, we'd bonded in a very special way. There was something significant going on, something she didn't understand, obviously.

"I know it's fast. I know it's totally impulsive, and maybe it's a mistake, but I would regret it for the rest of my life if I didn't find out one way or the other. Having my heart broken by Edward isn't the scary part, Mom. The scary part is never giving him my heart in the first place."

I watched as her eyes filled with tears. Her smile grew. "My baby girl," she whispered. "How'd you get so smart?"

I laughed through my tears and reached up to wipe my eyes. "I had no choice. My mother was a moron."

She smacked me in the arm, and then pulled me close and held me tight. It was the weirdest feeling, standing up to her. I'd given in to her my entire life, but I was never giving up Edward.

"Okay, I think this calls for Chinese, chocolate ice cream, and black and white movies. What do you say?"

I was about to agree, but I remembered that Rose was on her way to help me pack.

"Rosalie is coming over to help me pack. Edward wanted me to move in, like, now."

She laughed. "Well, good thing I'm here. I can help you girls pack, and she can join us for a little slumber party. I've been looking forward to meeting her. Speaking of meeting… when do I get to meet this handsome young man that swept my daughter off her feet?"

I laughed. There it was. My mother.

"I don't know, Mom."

There was a knock on the door, and I laughed to myself as I went to answer it. My apartment had never seen so much action.

I opened the door to a smiling Rosalie, dressed in bright yellow sweats and a black t-shirt and sneakers. "You ready to blow this joint?"

I launched myself at her, so happy to see her face, and so thankful she was willing to help me. "I'm so glad you're here."

"So, this is the famous Rosalie," my mother chirped from behind me.

Rosalie's eyes narrowed, and then snapped up to focus on my mother.

"It is. And you must be the famous deadbeat mother."

I groaned and pinched my eyes together tightly. In all the commotion, I'd forgotten all the animosity Rosalie had for my mother.

"Well, this is turning into a really bitchen day. Fuck my life."

* * *

**End note:**

**Thank you so very, very much for all the amazing reviews last chapter! I didn't get a chance to reply cuz I was writing this up for y'all instead. I hope you accept this as a big fat thank you :D**

**I promise to TRY to get another chapter out this week. **

**Have a wonderful Monday y'all xoxo**

**Loves,  
jami**


	17. My Hero

**AN: I do not own Twilight.**

**Thank you again for the sweet reviews! Being reminded of all the good in this fandom makes my heart soar. :D**

* * *

I held my breath, hoping Rosalie would just let it drop, but I wasn't that lucky.

"What are you doing here? You heard Bella was dating Edward Cullen, so you just had to worm your way in to see what you could get?"

I gasped, and turned to face my mother. She was livid.

"How dare you. You don't even know me."

Rosalie laughed. "I know enough, Renee. I know that almost two years ago a little girl in shambles found her way into my life, and I've watched her blossom and grow into such a wonderful, amazing woman. I know that she didn't feel deserving of the love and friendships she'd been offered, and that's because of you."

"I love my daughter! You have no idea what you're talking about."

Rosalie scoffed. "I'll be damned if you do anything to mess up her relationship with Edward. She's happy."

"Rosalie," I said softly, grabbing at her arm. "Stop."

She shook her head at me. "No. Bella, I understand that she's your mother, but I'll be damned…"

I turned to my mom. "Mom, can you give me and Rosalie a moment?"

I was spinning. I'd never seen Rosalie so upset, and it bothered me. I knew she cared about me, a lot, but she was going absolutely ballistic on my mom. It was insane.

My mom looked like she didn't want to leave, but finally, nodded and spun around, leaving the room.

"Rosalie, you can't just attack my mother! She hasn't started anything, I swear."

She did not look convinced.

"Bella, isn't it just a little strange that she shows up now? I mean, come on! I just don't want you falling for her shit. You're not her mother—she's not your responsibility to save anymore, not ever, actually. The whole dynamic between you two is fucked up. You need to live your life."

I understood that, and honestly, I agreed with her. "Look, I'm not letting her do anything. I'm moving in with Edward no matter what anyone says. If it's a mistake, oh well. It's my mistake to make. I'm not going to let anyone influence me on this."

She took a deep breath. "Good. That's all I'm saying. I want you to do what's best for you."

I smiled and hugged her around the waist. "I am. Just like we talked about earlier—I'm young and in love and I just want to live."

She ruffled my hair. "That's my girl. Now, does this mean I have to hang out with your mother all day?"

I laughed. "Yeah… I'm afraid we're stuck with her. I don't know what else to do."

She rolled her eyes. "Do I have to be nice?"

"Ugh. Yes, please. I was all excited about this, and now it's a huge clusterfuck."

"We'll manage. I promise. I'll shut my mouth, or at least try."

"Thank you. Thank you for everything. I know I've been a shitty employee lately."

Her laugh filled the room. "You're always a shitty employee. Don't worry about it."

I started to argue, but she was right.

"Mom," I called out. "You can come back."

She walked back into the room slowly, her face drawn and sad. It gutted me. She was a horrible mother, but she really wasn't a bad person. She was insecure and lonely and so deeply sad. Now that I had Edward, I knew what her problem was. She was just looking for someone to make her whole again.

"Can we all just start over again? Mom, this is my boss, landlord, and best friend, Rosalie. Rose, this is my mom, Renee."

Rosalie pressed her lips into a tight line and tried to make it look like a smile as she held her hand out to my mother. "Nice to meet you."

My mom shook her hand, smiled and answered. "It's nice to meet you, as well. I really hope you'll give me a chance, Rosalie. You're very important to my daughter, and I want you to know that I do appreciate what you've done for her."

Rose smiled over at me. "I haven't done much. She works and pays me rent. I don't do her any favors. She's a very responsible and smart woman."

"She always has been," my mother gushed. "I guess if anything, she learned that from taking care of me all these years." She took a deep breath. "All I ever wanted was better for her."

"Well, she has it. She's got a great future ahead of her."

It felt weird listening to them talk about me, so I decided to stop their conversation before I had a stroke.

"Okay, _she_ is in the room, and _she _is sick of listening to you guys talk about _her_ like she's dead, so can we get some food and then get started on this apartment? I need to move in with my fuck-hot boyfriend as soon as possible. Seriously. I need to be there."

Rosalie grabbed her phone from the pocket of her purse and started dialing. "How's Chinese?"

My mom looked over and we both laughed. "Oh, this is a cute little trio," my mom chirped. "Chinese is perfect."

An hour later, the three of us were sprawled across my living room floor, fat and full from too much Orange Chicken and Chow Mein, and digging through my old shoebox full of old pictures.

"Bella, did you ever have front teeth? These pictures span like… years, and you never have your two front teeth."

I groaned. "I lost my front teeth in first grade, and it took almost the whole year for them to come back. Then, when I was in third grade, I fell out of the bathroom window when I had to crawl in to unlock the door because my mom lost the keys to the house. Knocked both of them out on the soap dish in the bathtub.

They both roared with laughter. "It's not funny, assholes. Anyway, who cares? I was still pretty damn cute."

"Yes you were," Rosalie said, kissing the top of my head. "You and Edward will make the cutest babies on the planet. With your pretty skin and those green eyes of his… even your little nose. They will be gorgeous."

"Oh, grandbabies!" my mother howled. "I never thought I'd say this, but I can't wait to be a grandmother!"

She was drunk, or near to it. We'd polished off two bottles of the cheap crap wine I had in the cupboard, and they were seriously getting on my last nerve.

"I'm not having babies yet. Don't trip."

"But, Bella! Babies are wonderful."

"Jesus," I huffed. "I'll be right back. I need to call my future baby daddy. It's getting late and he's sent me fifty text messages already."

I got up and went into the kitchen, not that it gave me very much privacy. It was literally five steps away.

He picked up on the first ring. "How are you, sweet girl? Are you ready for me to bring you home?"

My heart pitter-pattered in my chest. The way he said home made me soar.

"Um… how disappointed would you be if I stayed here tonight?"

He was quiet for a moment, and I worried he was pissed.

"Very. Terribly."

Sighing, I sat on the counter and banged my head against the cupboard. "My mom showed up."

"Really?"

"Mmm," I hummed. "She's drunk. So is Rosalie. We're sort of having a weird ritual bonding thing. I'm freaked out."

He laughed. "You want me to come save you? Are you okay?"

I smiled at his concern. "I'm fine. Now. It was touch and go earlier, but it's entertaining watching them be drunk old ladies." I peeked in at them, and watched as they giggled at the pictures. "I miss you."

He groaned. "I want to come get you. I miss you like crazy. I was shitting my pants thinking you changed your mind."

I laughed. "Not going to happen. I love you and I want this. I'm ready, Edward. I think…" I hesitated. "I think I need this, though. I kind of like my mom right now, and maybe one more night in my own place will be good."

"I understand, baby. You do whatever you need to do. I'll be here and ready for you whenever you want. If you need me to come rescue you, I will."

I giggled. "I know. Thank you for being so patient."

His chuckle sent chills up my spine. "You're lucky I love you. I'm not patient when it comes to you, baby. I'm going to be fucking miserable."

"Ahh. Dream of me. I'll be dreaming of you, too."

He groaned and I knew it was time for me to get off the damn phone. I was a second away from ditching the old broads and climbing out the window to go to him.

"I love you."

"Love you, too, Bella. Tomorrow, right?"

I closed my eyes and smiled. "Yes, tomorrow."

There was silence for a moment, but neither of us wanted to hang up. I let out a little laugh. "I don't want to hang up."

"I don't either," he admitted. "I want to come over, but I don't want to intrude."

I smiled. "Just come. I'm not even going to pretend I don't want you here. Come save me from them."

"I'll be there in twenty."

I could hear the smile and relief in his voice, and that made me happy. We were ridiculous and stupid in love and who cared? For once in my life, I was going all the way.

I clicked the phone off and strolled into the living room. "Edward's coming over. Will you two behave yourselves?"

I was talking more to my mother than to Rosalie, but I didn't want to be a complete bitch and call her out. It was finally calming down, and I didn't want to stir things up again. It was unnecessary. She pretty much had her ass handed to her by Rosalie, and she was actually behaving like a decent human being. I wanted things to be peaceful.

"Oh!" my mom exclaimed. "I can't meet him looking like this. What will he think?"

I rolled my eyes. "He won't care, probably. You look fine. What are you going to do?"

She stood and wiped her hands on her slacks. "I just need to freshen up. You never know, this could be the first time I meet my future son-in-law. I don't want him to think I'm a slob."

That was hilarious. I was the slob and he was mad about me. My mother was never a slob. She was always dressed to the nines and primped within an inch of her life. She probably had more hairspray in her hair than half the city. In fact, she was the only person I knew that wore hairspray.

"Mom, you look fine. Look at me—I'm in my pajamas. He won't care, I promise. Besides, he's not coming to see you anyway. He's coming for me. We miss each other, so he's just coming to say hi, or whatever."

She clasped her hands over her heart and batted her cakey eyelashes. "That is just the most romantic thing I've ever heard." She turned to Rosalie. "Are they always like this?"

Rose gave me a warm smile and nodded. "Always. They are pretty much perfect, like I said."

I'd had enough. "I'm going to pick up a little. I hate it when he sees my house look like this."

Rosalie jumped into action with me, while my mother headed into the bathroom to make friends with her Mary Kay collection.

"I hope she doesn't say anything stupid," I mumbled, pulling a trash bag out of the cupboard. "She says the stupidest things sometimes."

Rosalie laughed. "Like mother, like daughter."

I huffed. "I don't even know why he's coming. This is pretty dumb. I'm not ready for him to meet Renee yet."

She waved me off. "It'll be fine, Bella. I'm here if you need me to shut her up. I think it's sweet that you two can't be apart."

Sweet or psychotic. I wasn't sure which was more correct. I just knew that I fell in love with his arms around me while I slept, and even one night was going to be torture.

"What am I going to do if this lasts? He travels all the time for games! I will be miserable. Shit," I snapped. "I didn't think this through. There's so much to deal with."

She grabbed me by the shoulders. "Calm down, would you? I know you, Bella, and you're going to freak out and second guess everything. I can just imagine the melt down you're going to have the first time you have to take an actual dump in his toilet. Your head is going to explode."

My eyes widened. "Oh my God! He's going to know I poop!"

She groaned. "See? Chill out. Everything is new and it's going to be a learning and growing experience for both of you. You need to just roll with it. I understand your neurotic thoughts. I've gotten used to them. This is why I am begging you to just stop and think. Don't stress on things you can't change. Okay?"

I hung my head. "Like my mother."

"Yes. Like your mother. She might embarrass you, and you might want to run and hide, but she's your mom. You can't get away from this now. She's here. Get it over with and you're done with it. You'll never have to introduce her to him again. He'll already know her, and it's done."

My shoulders sagged with relief. "I really hit the jackpot when I met you, Mrs. McCarty. That husband of yours is really freaking lucky."

She laughed and kissed the top of my head. "You bet your sweet ass he is. Now, see? I married the dumb bastard even after meeting his mother—and let me tell you, that old bag of crazy hates my guts!"

That seemed unbelievable to me. How could anyone hate Rosalie? "Well, I think you're the bee's knees," I said with a smile.

"All right, smart ass. Now, come on. Your apartment smells like public transportation. Let's get this cleaned up."

It only took us a few minutes to clean up, and before I knew it, the rumble of Edward's truck was out front, and my nerves hit the roof.

I ran to the door, breathed deeply, and muttered softly. "It's make it or break it time, Cullen. If you can survive Renee Bradford-Swan-Black-Connelly-Dwyer, you are definitely the man of my dreams."

I swung the door open, and waited for him to walk up to meet me. He looked adorable, and I could see that he'd been ready for bed before he decided to come over. He wore navy blue basketball shorts, a thin white t-shirt, sneakers, and a blue ball cap, _backwards._

"Holy Mary Mother of all that is hot and fuckable," I whispered to myself.

Yeah, I was really glad he showed up. I was in such deep shit with him. I was officially a clingy, pathetic girl, and I wasn't even ashamed.

"Hey, baby," he said, holding out a bundle of flowers as he approached. "Damn I missed you."

I grabbed the beautiful flowers and flung myself at him, wrapping my legs around him and my arms around his neck.

"You have to stop being so perfect. I can't handle it."

He chuckled and then pressed his lips to mine. "I'm far from perfect, but if you think so, I like it."

"I do," I said, running my fingers through the hair peeking out from underneath his cap. "And I really like you in a hat. Very sexy."

He closed his eyes and smiled a lazy smile. "This was a stupid idea, you know that? It's really gonna suck going home alone."

I leaned my forehead against his and sighed. "I know. I think it's going to be okay, though. We can't get too used to sleeping in the same bed. I might die in the night when you're away. I'm going to be so lonely."

Yes, I went there. Whatever. It was the truth, and I knew he wouldn't think any differently of me for admitting that I was so attached. He seemed to be just as needy, so we were both pathetic.

"Are you going to let him in?"

I groaned. "You love me for reals, right?"

"For reals."

"Good, because behind me is the most annoying woman you will ever meet. If you think I'm crazy, you are in for a surprise."

"We're coming! Give me a minute!"

I loosened my grip on him and slid down. "Come on, handsome. It's time to meet Renee."

I grabbed his hand and pulled him behind me, dreading the moment my mom decided to open her mouth. Hopefully, she's just be speechless once she got a good look at him, just like I was at first. He had that effect.

Of course, she was waiting in the doorway like a kid on Christmas, and I just wanted to crawl into a hole. On the bright side, at least I only had to introduce him to one parent because Charlie Swan wasn't worth two cents in my book, and if I had it my way, I'd never see him again, anyway.

"Mom," I said, pulling Edward forward, "This is Edward Cullen. My boyfriend. Edward, this is Renee, my mom."

He held his hand out. "Nice to meet you… "

"Just call her Renee. You'll forget her last name if you try to keep track. She could meet husband number five tomorrow, and you'd have to relearn her name all over again."

My mom smacked my shoulder. "Bella! Stop being so sarcastic. I'm so glad to finally meet you, Edward. I've heard lots of good things about you."

He looked over at me and raised an eyebrow. "What? You're perfect, I told you."

He laughed. "Well, I'm glad she had all good things to say about me."

Renee giggled and the tell-tale blush started to sprout on her cheeks. Fucking hell… she was going to throw on the flirts.

"So I hear you've asked my daughter to move in. It seems a little rushed. What are your plans? Are you planning on proposing soon?"

"Mother!" I roared. "Shut it down. For the love of…"

Edward's voice interrupted me. "I realize you're just looking out for the best interests of your daughter, Renee," he said, and Rosalie scoffed. I threw her a dirty look. "It is fast, I realize, but I think when it feels right, you should go with it. I put off talking to Bella for almost a year and I just can't let another minute pass without spending it with her."

"Oh," my mom swooned. "That is just the loveliest thing I've ever heard. "I am truly happy for you both, I just don't want to see my angel's heart get broken. She doesn't have very much experience with dating, and I don't want her getting in too deep."

If there was a look for _you are the biggest fucking bitch on the planet and I hope you turn into a poisonous mushroom_, then I gave it to her. I wanted to punch her.

"He knows perfectly well how lame I am, mother, but he's such a gem that he overlooks the fact that I'm a loser and loves me anyway. Aren't you glad someone felt sorry for me and scooped me up?" I snapped.

"That's not what I meant," she said quickly.

"Whatever," I grumbled.

She grabbed my shoulder. "Sweetheart, all I meant was… never mind. I'm truly happy for you. I told you this earlier."

I didn't want to argue. She was a moron, and the more I was around her and listened to her talk, the more I realized that I made the best decision ever to move across the country from her.

"So you did," I said. "So can you drop it? This is really not your business anyway."

She pressed her lips together, obviously pissed. "Yes, well, I'm your mother. Whatever you do with your life is my business, and I have every right to ask questions of a man that asks my daughter to move in after what? A few weeks' time? You've always been impulsive, Bella."

"Because I didn't have a parent to show me how to become an adult! Don't patronize me, and don't treat me like I'm some kind of idiot. I'm doing the best I can, and I'm fucking happy. Back off and let me live, would you?"

Tears. I'd reduced my mother to tears. "I'll just be in the other room," she said softly before walking away.

I hung my head. "Shit, shit."

I looked up at Edward, expecting him to be mortified by my temper tantrum, but the look on his face was full of compassion and worry, instead.

"I'm so sorry I acted like that," I cried. "God! She just brings out the worst in me. She didn't deserve that."

He pulled me into a hug and I let the tears come. I felt Rosalie's hand on my back, soothing me like my mother never had. That was the whole thing. She'd never wiped my snotty nose, held a pack of ice against bumps on my head, or sat with me while I explained bad days. She carted me around from place to place, searching for _her_ happiness.

For the first time ever, I was completely happy. I'd been content, I'd coped, I'd known fleeting fun, but never, ever, had I felt so wanted and adored and just fucking alive.

"Bella."

Her voice was soft and timid, and again, I reminded myself. She was who she was. She was selfish and immature and flaky, but that was her problem. Forever she would be my mother. I didn't want to bring the negative bullshit between us into my relationship with Edward. I was sick of carrying it around.

"Mom, not now. I'm sorry I yelled, but I think it's better if we just talk in the morning if you don't mind."

"I think it's time for me to leave," she said in a flat voice. "I truly came to spend time with you, not cause you to be upset."

I sighed and looked up at Edward, like he'd know what to do. I was sure his family was normal and I knew they were tight-knit, so I felt so embarrassed acting like a raving bitch.

"Don't leave, Mom. We'll talk in the morning."

"Do you want me to stay?" Edward asked.

I smiled. "There's nowhere to sleep, but thank you for wanting to."

I meant more. I was glad he still wanted to stay with me.

"Okay. How about I come take you ladies to breakfast tomorrow."

I nodded. "Mom, would you like to have breakfast with me and Edward in the morning?"

She smiled through tears and nodded. "I'd love to. A fresh start?"

I nodded. It seemed like I was constantly giving her a fresh start. This time, however, it was the last time I gave her the chance. I had something more important—the most important thing—at stake.

* * *

**End note: **

**Thank you everyone for reading! I appreciate it so much! I'll try to get another chapter out this week, but I'm not promising one. I have to finish my Fandom for Oklahoma outtake (see the link below to donate!) and work on my Lesson for Smut University.**

**If you're interested in joining PTB's Smut University, here is the link. It's a lot of fun! There are a lot of talented ladies sharing their advice.**

oklahoma . fandomcause . info/ (just take out the spaces)

projectteambeta smut-university /

**Thank you for reading! See you soon !**

**Xoxo**


	18. Two Days

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I own the rest.**

**AN: Thank you for your patience. You know my song and dance... life, bullshit, lazy, blah blah blah. I love you guys, and appreciate your kind reviews, and for you reading this mess.**

**Also, thank you so very much to anyone that voted for Hockeyfucker on the TLS poll this week. I was so very honored to be nom'd. You guys are my favorite.**

**xo**

* * *

The whole morning had been awkward with my mother. After sleeping on it, I felt horrible for going off on her. I wanted to leave things between us in a good place, but there'd been so many years keeping silent and I just couldn't do it anymore.

"Here he comes, sweetheart."

I looked up and watched as Edward jogged across the street toward us. He'd dropped us off in front of the restaurant while he found a spot to park. Because he was a gentleman, and perfect.

"God damn…" I murmured.

There was no getting used to the looks of him. Everything about him was just insane. From head to toe, he was a work of art.

"He's really something special, isn't he?" my mother asked.

"You have no idea, Mom."

I still couldn't take my eyes off him, and as he got closer, the smile he gave me made me tingle all over the place.

"There's my girl." He slowed to a quick stroll once he caught up to us and stopped in front of me, kissing the end of my nose.

I heard my mother sniffle from next to us, and gave her a disgruntled look. Edward grabbed my hand, and gave it a squeeze.

"You ladies ready for the best pancakes in town?"

"I'm starving," I grumbled.

"You're always starving."

I huffed, but he was right. I liked food—sue me.

The hostess seated us near the window in the back and handed us the slick menu before disappearing to gather our drinks.

"This is so nice of you, Edward. Especially after what went on last night. I'm sorry you had to see that."

I glared at her. If she even tried to make me look bad in front of him, I was going to shank her with my fork.

"Mom, it's over. I said I was sorry, and we'll talk after Edward goes to train. I don't want to do this stupid family drama shit in front of him again. Please. Drop it."

She sighed and set the menu to her left. She was about to say something when the waitress returned with our coffee. We sat quietly as she placed the mugs in front of us and poured the coffee, but once she was gone, my mom went for it.

"Edward, I think I should explain. I'm not sure what Bella has told you about our family, and I don't want to share anything she doesn't feel is necessary, but I want you to know that I love my daughter."

She looked up at me, her eyes brimming with tears. "I've made mistakes. Tons of them." She took a deep breath and looked over at Edward. "Did she tell you I was only sixteen when she was born?"

I stiffened. Here it was. She was going to empty the closet and undress our deep, ugly family secrets in the middle of a charming coffee shop. I wanted to disappear.

I didn't have anything to hide, per se, but we hadn't been together long enough to share it all. I only had the doggy bag version of his family, and I'd given him little more than scraps. We had time, though, to get to know each other and share things. In time. I was scared shitless that he was going to run.

"No," he answered. His voice was soft, and when I felt his hand on my knee, I knew he could read my mind.

"I met her father at a party my sophomore year of high school. It was summer and we snuck out of the house. We were supposed to be staying at my friend Tina's house, at least, that's what we told our parents. Instead, we hitched a ride to First Beach, and there he was."

"Mom," I begged. "He doesn't give a shit. Please stop. Please."

She reached over and covered my hand with hers. "I'm not trying to embarrass you, Bella. I want him to understand that I am trying here. I can see the two of you growing close, and I want to be a part of that. I want to be a grandmother to your children someday, and as polite as Edward is, I can see in his eyes that he doesn't trust me. He's protective of you, and it makes me very happy to see that. I want to make amends, Bella."

Edward cleared his throat and looked out the window, uncomfortable and nervous. I don't know how my mom sensed it, but I was glad she did.

"Bella's told me enough, Mrs. Dwyer. There's also the things she doesn't tell me, but I know she's been hurt. She's mine now. You may think we're being impulsive and working off hormones and feelings, but that's not the way it is. In fact, I waited a long time for her. I feel like we've known each other for years. I've never felt this close to someone, and I might not know everything she went through as a kid, but I will. She'll tell me, if she wants to and when she's ready. I'm not concerned about your mistakes for your benefit, only Bella's because it's ultimately her that was hurt. She's still hurting. She still feels like any minute, the entire world is going to pull the carpet out from under her. It's for me to make sure she understands that I'm not going anywhere. This is the beginning for us. It's all a clean slate, and we have an entire future to build. So, you don't owe me any explanations, Mrs. Dwyer. The one you owe is your daughter, and you owe her apologies that I am sure will not come close to making up for the fact that she grew up feeling unloved."

My mother gasped.

I wasn't breathing.

Edward was seething.

I'd seen his wrath once and damn was that a good day, but now, seeing it steered toward my mother, and for my benefit. My mind couldn't even wrap around how much I loved him.

"Edward," I said softly. I put my hand over his forearm and willed him to look at me.

God, he was furious.

"She was _not_ unloved. I love my daughter, Edward."

"Then you need to show it, not say it. She deserves better, Mrs. Dwyer, and I intend on showing her every day how much I love her."

My mother chuckled and shook her head as she stirred her coffee. "For how long, though. From what I've read about you, Mr. Hockey star, you're quite the ladies' man. What happens when you're through with my daughter?"

"Not gonna happen," he growled. "That was the past, and while I'm not proud of it, I was young. You show me an eighteen year old boy that passes up willing women, and I'll walk away right now. I won't hurt Bella. Ever. I love her, and it's not lust, and it's not a passing thing. I think I fell in love with her the first day I saw her. If you would pay attention to her, really look at her, you'd see that there aren't many women that come close to how beautiful she is. That alone is not enough, though. It's her spirit. I've never met anyone like her, and every day, something else snares me. She's silly, she's kind, she's adventurous, and she's generous. It's her, inside and out. I think it's telling that you don't see what I see."

"I do!" she cried. "You don't think I see it? She's always been a beautiful girl, but shy, and awkward. It held her back, and I tried to bring her out of her shell. She was always so angry…"

She sighed, obviously realizing where her own thoughts were taking her. "I never meant for things to turn out this way. I was a kid and stupid. I was lonely and I didn't know what to do. Her father was an alcoholic and I couldn't very well send her to live with him while I got myself together. I had no one, so I had to rely on men. I'm not proud of it, in fact, it makes me feel sick all the time. All those men, all the times I made the same mistake. I was gullible for a long time, and then one day, I figured it out. I wasn't going to fall in love anymore. The only thing was, I couldn't be alone. I just can't. It terrifies me even thinking about it. Bella's the opposite. She's always been more comfortable alone, so seeing you, seeing the two of you together, I see it all. She's going to be fine, and more than that, she's going to have everything I ever wanted for her. I only hope I can be a part of your family, Edward."

He sighed and grabbed my hand, squeezing gently. "Look, I don't want to be a dick, but I feel very protective of her. I love her, and I won't let anyone hurt her. I only want her to be happy, and she was afraid of you visiting. Do you understand how that made me feel? No one should worry about their mother the way she worries about you."

My mom brushed a tear away from her cheek. "I know. I want to make amends. I don't want her to feel that way."

I cleared my throat. "Would the two of you mind if I speak? I mean, this whole convo going back and forth like I'm not here is sort of pissing me off. Both of you are being giant assholes, and I have something to say."

Edward's back stiffened and my mother looked down, ashamed.

"I'm a big girl. I have taken care of myself for a long time, Mom. I get it-you have issues, you've had it rough, and for the most part, I understand, but I just can't deal with it anymore. I love Edward." I turned to him, grabbing his face with my hands, and looking into his eyes. "I love you. I know you love me, and I'm totally so turned on right now that you are so fierce about sticking up for me, but stop. You don't have to."

He smiled, but it was a sad smile. "You were going to walk out on me because you thought I was going to leave you, Bella. I won't deal with that. I won't let you leave."

I smiled, leaned forward and pressed my lips against his. "Good. I won't let you let me, or whatever. You're stuck with me. For good."

My mom cleared her throat and I just wanted her to disappear. I was good. I was ready to move on. While I wouldn't forget how she'd treated me, I would let it go. I just wanted a healthy, normal start with Edward. I wanted fun and silly and sexy and love. He was all of that, all plastered on the hottest man I'd ever seen in my life. He was so crazy if he thought I was letting that go.

Psh, as if I was that stupid.

"Well, this breakfast didn't go the way I thought it would," my mother complained. "I feel like I"m going in circles with you, Bella. I just want to talk with you and work on making things better."

Edward's green eyes blazed, and I could tell he was just as sick of her as I was. What could I do? I'd warned him about her crazy, and he hadn't listened.

"Why don't you two spend the day together and work things out. I want her to be happy, Renee. That's all."

My mom chuckled. "You've made that quite clear."

xxxx

I spent the rest of the day with my mom, and we ended up talking through a lot of things. I was still angry, and I knew that was my issue. My brain was full of garbage, though, and she'd tossed most of the crap in there, so she just had to deal. She was a little upset that I was leaving to spend time in Chicago with Edward and his family, but that was just too bad. I'd already made plans, and she had never thought twice about pushing me aside to do what she wanted to do.

It felt good telling her that I was moving on. I'd made a place for myself in Washington, and for the first time ever, I was truly home. Even if I hadn't met Edward, I had Rose and Em, my job, my place. I was good where I was. There was a lot about myself I still needed to learn, but she stifled me. Being with my mom was toxic, even when she was trying to be nice, there was an undercurrent of bullshit. I could smell it. It was too familiar.

I did agree to stay in the apartment with her until we left for Chicago. It was a hard decision, but who knew when I'd see her again, so I agreed.

Edward was not happy, but I was pretty sure it was his penis being pissy. We were just getting good at the sex thing, and my mother walked into our lives like a giant gorilla cockblocker from hell.

"I really want her to go home," he complained, leaning against my doorway pouting.

"Two more days and we're on the road anyway, and then we come home and we'll be together every single day. You'll be sick of me."

He reached over and grabbed a piece of my hair, winding it around his finger. "Impossible. I can't get enough of you."

I giggled. He made me. It was stupid.

"You keep talking to me like that, and I might just take my clothes off and let you take advantage of me."

"You're a little tease, you know that? My balls are aching, and you know it."

I looked down at his crotch, and giggled again. "I'm sorry."

"No, you're not. You're staying with me the night before we leave. Your mom can kiss my ass."

I pushed myself against him, wrapping my arms around his waist. "I love you, you big, adorable man. I love you."

He pushed off the door jamb and wrapped his arms around me. "You have me so twisted up, little girl. You have no idea."

"Two days," I sighed.

"Yeah, the longest two days of my life."


	19. Blow me down

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

***Hi all* Sorry it's been a minute since I updated. I blame a bunch of shit, I have a ton of excuses, but none of them are good, so … I'll shut my trap and let you read!**

**Enjoy!**

**xo**

* * *

I was glad we decided to stay in a hotel for the night before heading to his parent's house. It had been a hell of a couple weeks, and we'd had little to no time alone. Between my mom and his games, it had been hell.

He obviously felt the same, because he was so handsy in the taxi that the driver had to ask us to cut it out.

I resented that fool.

Once inside the room, our bags were dropped to the floor, and I was up against the closed door in six seconds flat. His hands were everywhere, and where they weren't, his lips were. I loved the way he loved me so intense and so out of control.

"I'm about to fucking lose it, Bella. Help me get these jeans off."

He was practically ripping them off, his strong hands gathering the fabric up and yanking. I went to work, trying to save them since I'd only brought two pairs.

"It's going to be hard and fast first, baby. I'll take care of you the second time around. I need to get inside that pussy before I lose my mind."

I groaned, hitting my head against the door and fumbling with my jeans. I finally got the zipper down, and he was ripping them down my legs. Once I had one leg out, he was pulling his down, boxers and all, and lifting me so that I could wrap my legs around his waist.

His eyes were wild, full of lust and pent up energy. It'd been too long, and just remembering what it was like when we connected sent a spark up my spine.

"I love you," he said as he entered me, hard and fast, just like he promised.

I cried out, my fingers digging into his shoulders. I loved how it felt to be held by him. He was so big, so powerful, and I always felt so safe in his arms. It wasn't only the physicality of him, it was his heart. He held me strong in his arms, but his heart would never let me fall.

I'd seen it more than once over the time span of two weeks. My mother brought out a monster in him, a fierce protective, and possessive monster. For being as independent as I felt I was, I loved being taken care of by him.

He pumped into me, relentless and aggressively. That want was something I never wanted to lose. I always wanted to feel like he couldn't stand another minute without me. I wanted that possession. I wanted that lack of control.

"Fuck, Bella. I missed this too fucking much."

"Yes, me too."

Every single time we were together it was like stars exploding. As corny as it sounded, it was literally like my universe shifted. Everything was put back in place, everything was perfect.

"Touch yourself," he ordered. "I'm not going to last. I need you to come with me."

I let go of his shoulder, and rubbed my clit furiously, feeling him slide in and out of me as he continued to fuck me senseless. I was shaking, and in the back of my head I was chanting, _please don't fucking let me fall,_ but it was a tiny voice, one that didn't really care if we ended up on the floor or not.

He groaned, and then stilled, and I shattered all around him. My hand fell limp to my side, and my head against the door.

Hard and fast didn't even describe what that was.

"You're gonna kill me one day," I said, laughing.

He smiled, pleased with himself and kissed me before unhooking his hands from around me and letting me fall to my feet.

"Let's jump in the shower, and then we'll order dinner."

My mouth fell open._ A shower_? Oh, I knew what that meant in Edward speak. More sex. I wasn't sure I could even participate. Sensing my thoughts, he tapped my nose and stepped out of his pants.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I'll do all the work."

And then he walked away; that sweet ass of his the only thing I could concentrate on as I watched him.

"I swear I was Mother Theresa's _way_ saintlier sister in my past life because, shit… how did I land this man."

He turned and winked. "Do I need to carry you in here?"

I shook my head and scrammed, following behind him like the puppy that I was.

After an extra-long shower, I was completely spent. The long flight, the dirty fuck, and then his head between my legs for almost a half hour wore me out. I couldn't move.

"Tell me more about your family. Is your mom going to hate me?"

He laughed. "Why would you even think that, Bella? She'll love you. I know it."

I wasn't convinced. We'd been together all of ten minutes and I was already moving in with him. She was going to think I was a trollop, or worse—a gold digger.

"Did you tell them we moved in together?"

His fingers were making lazy circles on my back and I was ready to pass out. I needed answers, though. I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of them.

"Not yet. We can tell them together."

I leaned up on my elbow and glared at him. "Seriously? You are such a jackass."

He barked out a laugh, sitting up to face me. "Would you calm down? My family is not judgmental. They trust me to make my own decisions. I'm sure they're just glad I've got a girlfriend. My dad was beginning to think I was gay."

I twisted my mouth into a scowl. "Whatever. They have a television in the house, don't they? You were on TMZ with that one broad with the waxy skin and cantaloupes under her Ed Hardy tank top. I'm sure they saw that."

I hadn't actually caught that. It was Emmett that so nicely pointed it out one night while we were waiting for Rosalie to cook us dinner. It wasn't pretty. I might have cried actual tears over it.

"And by the way, you have God awful taste in women. What did you do? Wait for the rejects to leave the Rock of Love house after Brett Michaels kicked them out? Gross."

He pinched my ass. "Stop being so mean," he said. "And most of those pictures were fan pictures. They weren't my dates."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, whatever. Still."

"Yeah, so what about your men? You never had bad judgment?"

I glared. "Maybe I do right now?"

He grabbed me and flipped me over so he was hovering above me. He had my hands pinned to the mattress and a scowl on his face.

"You better take that back," he warned.

I giggled. "Or what?"

He thrust his hips into me, hitting me in a deliciously sensitive spot. Who knew fake arguments were so sexy.

"Does that feel like a bad decision?"

I smirked. "Where did my sweet, shy customer go? You're so not a nice boy."

He thrust against me again, and then swiveled his hips to grind against me. "That was all a ruse. I just wanted to get you in bed."

"Liar!" I laughed. "I tried to molest you on the first date and you got all offended. You're a sneaky bastard."

He wiggled his eyebrows. "It worked, didn't it?"

Oh, it worked. He was an evil genius.

**SLAP**

The next morning, we woke up late, had some more sex, and then packed up to drive out to his parent's house. They dropped off the rental car around eleven, and we were on the road a half hour later.

I was a bundle of nerves. I couldn't stop fidgeting, and I swear I was developing a tick. I just wanted them to like me. And then I felt needy. What if they read right through me and saw that I was so under his caliber that it was like charity. I wanted to throw up.

"Can you pull over, please?"

I was hunched over, ready to hurl at any moment. I wasn't going to make it.

He reached over and rubbed my shoulder. "Hey, are you okay?"

"No, dumbass! Pull over! I'm going to puke!"

He swerved out of traffic and found the shoulder of the highway just in time for me to throw the door open and upchuck my courtesy Danish and coffee from breakfast.I was mortified, downright disgusted with myself, so I cried.

He kneeled in front of me, careful not to step in the throw up and rubbed my leg. "What the hell's going on, baby? Is it something you ate?"

I shook my head. "No. Its nerves, I think. I don't know. I don't know what's wrong."

"Baby, it's going to be fine. Trust me. They're good people. They'll love you."

I nodded, but I wasn't convinced.

"Are you going to be okay? Should we go back to the hotel? It's closer to the arena, anyway. We can just stay there…"

I looked up, wide-eyed and shook my head. "No, no, no. I'll be fine. I'm not going to ruin this time with your family. You're looking forward to it. I'm a loser, it's no big deal."

He reached up and grabbed my face in both hands, leaning his forehead against mine. "You're not a loser. I don't love losers, Bella. Stop worrying so much. You're beautiful, funny, remarkable… they are so excited to meet you. You have nothing to worry about. I just don't want you to be uncomfortable. You're all that matters."

And there it was. I was all that mattered to him, and it wasn't just a line. He was serious, and I knew I had nothing to worry about. He'd take care of me, no matter who I had to deal with. He believed in me, and in us. Everything would be fine.

"Can we stop off somewhere before we get there so I can freshen up? I don't want to meet your mom with yuck mouth."

He laughed. "I fucking love you, Bella Swan."

I wrinkled my nose and wiped my mouth. "Even though I'm a psycho?"

"Especially because you're a psycho."

**Slap**

Twenty minutes later, we were in front of a simple two-story brick house in a suburban neighborhood. It was definitely not what I expected, and I was relieved.

"This is it?"

He nodded. "It is. Not what you expected?"

I wanted to answer, but I knew I'd just sound like a douche. "It's not, but it's better."

He smiled and his whole face lit up. "This is where I grew up. It was the best place to grow up."

A big blue Dodge was parked in the driveway next to a beige Ford Taurus. There was tire swing hanging from a giant Oak in the middle of the yard, and the garden was littered with weeds and battered wooden signs. It was the most normal thing I'd ever seen, and suddenly, I knew I was going to fit in just fine.

For some stupid reason, I pictured him growing up in some upscale neighborhood where the wives all wore twin-sets and polished shoes. I never expected Middle America, but then it made sense. He was so down to earth, even with his celebrity, it was nothing to him. He was just Edward, some dude. He'd grown up in a normal house, in a normal town, with normal parents. I was thrilled.

He helped me out of the car, and before we could even make it to the front door, a portly woman, about the same height as I was, ran down the steps with her arms extended, screaming out about babies.

It was his mother. Jesus.

She was wearing a pair of bright yellow Capri pants and a pink knit top, and her flip flops looked like they were about to cut loose and nail someone as she flew across the yard. She had his hair, which made me smile. At the rate of speed she was going, I knew she was just beyond happy to see her son, and something inside of me twisted with jealousy.

Why couldn't I have a mother like that?

"I was worried sick! What took you so long? I thought you were splattered all over the highway! I was just sending Daddy out to look for you! My gawd…"

She caught up to him and wrapped her little chubby arms around his waist and squeezed until he was purple. The look on his face wrapped around me like cellophane. I couldn't breathe. The love he had for that woman was intense. He was so relieved, like a thirsty man in need of water. I decided right at that moment that he'd never looked more attractive to me. Ever.

She turned then, her bright green eyes zoning in on me and her smile widening. She stepped back, put both hands to her mouth and made a sound you'd probably hear from a teenager at a Justin Bieber concert.

It sort of scared the shit out of me.

"Bella!" She launched at me, hugging me around the middle and kissing both cheeks. "Well, shit, aren't you the cutest thing ever? Edward, you were right. She is the most beautiful girl in the world."

She held onto my shoulders and pulled back to appraise me. I wanted to climb in a hole. "Good God, you better make sure I get a grand baby out of this, Edward. Can you imagine what your little girls would look like! I'd be the envy of all the grandma's at the park."

My eyes bugged out of my head and I started sputtering like a mental patient. "I'm not pregnant! No sex I have!"

I mean, Jesus. We weren't even introduced and she was already forcing her son to stick his penis in my vagina and fertilize. What the fuck?

"Ma, calm down. She's already a nervous wreck. I had to pull over so she could puke."

She frowned. "What's wrong, sweetie? Are you sure you're not pregnant?" She reached down and fondled my stomach, and then looked up and winked rapidly, like something was in her eye.

I laughed. She was something else. Definitely not what I expected from Edward's mother, but strangely, better.

"I'm sure, Mrs. Cullen. It was just nerves. That's all."

Her concern returned. "I hope Edward didn't say anything to upset you." She turned and shot him a glare. "He was raised better than that."

Shaking my head, I smiled and tried to reassure her. "Nothing like that. I was nervous about meeting you all. I've never 'met the parents.'"

"Ahh," she said with a chuckle that made her cheeks shake. "Come on in. You have no reason to be nervous about us. We've all been dying to meet the girl that stole Edward's heart."

I blushed.

"It's nice to meet you, too. Edward really misses you guys."

She turned and smacked him in the chest. "Well, he better. I spent sixteen hours in labor with him, and he had a head the size of a watermelon. Damn near ripped me in two."

I cringed. _Gross._

"Ma, please stop talking!"

She threaded her arm in mine, and patted my shoulder. "Come on in. The boys are in the back."

We walked across the yard, and I turned back to look at Edward. He was grinning ear to ear, as if seeing me and his mom together was the best thing ever. It sort of felt that way. I could tell I was already in with her. She loved me. I was set.

We walked inside and the last thing I ever wanted to come out of my mouth in front of Edward's mother did.

"Fuck me sideways with a fork!"

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! Next chapter is almost done! Sorry for any typos or mistakes. No beta**

**LOVE! Happy Labor Day all!**

**Xoxo**

**J'me**


End file.
